


We work the night shift

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Quickies, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Intro to the characters and their life mandy still lives in her childhood home but did become an escort. Ian is still dancing and all bfs we've met will overlap all Mandy's clients are made up characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic since I was a teenage  
> It's gonna be bad I'm sorry.  
> Its still trying to find it's voice sorry it's a bit PG to start that'll change promise  
> It's taking place all over Lloyd Caleb and Trevor are all mentioned and overlap

Chapter 1

 

The club music was loud, the woofers on full blast so that you could feel the music in your bones, echoing in your ears. Music so loud you couldn't make conversation, but no one was here for conversation and body language was the only communication required. The lighting was bright enough to find your way to the bar, dance floor and the square podiums where the dancers were. Flashing lights added to the chaos and noise of a the place as they changed colours keeping to the beat of the base. It's well into the night and the majority of guys who are coming are here-drinking, shuffling to the music and watching the dancers. All the dancers are beautiful of course how else would they make money; but one dancer stood out he was lean, fit and strong his jawline could cut glass, his eyes intense and yet he still had a soft and inviting face, but it was his fire coloured hair that really had people's attention; or it was the very tight sparkling underwear that let everyone know he was hung. He seems the most connected to the music girating and thrusting getting every guys attention, and money as they slipped bills into his underpants grabbing at his thighs as they did so. Ian had his choice of men and the only thing they had in common was trouble!  
....  
Across town was Mandy a gorgeous twenty-something with blond hair that she had straightened and hung to the middle of her back, stunning captivating eyes, a sophisticated yet very revealing green dress stopping at her knees it had a plunging neck line which cupped her breasts perfectly. She was sitting in a bar; an expensive swanky looking bar that was attached to an equally expensive hotel. She was alone twirling a straw in her drink. It was obvious she was waiting for someone and wanted to arrive first. Whenever she was on a "date" she got the first maybe it's the mentality you can take the girl out of South side but you can't take the Southside out of the girl. Mandy observed all the possible exists, all the possible people that could be a problem for her; like the guy who's been eyeing her since she got in trying to get the nerve to talk to her. You never want a client to walk in expecting you only to find you talking/flirting/getting hit on by someone else. There was also the hotel security that definitely frowns on her business luckily she wasn't in his radar yet. "Mandy?" A shaky voice asked her Mandy turned to see a scrawny kid who barely looked legal but he did fit the description she was given. This was not one of her regulars that she'd been accustomed to; they knew how to treat a girl, through she did give the kid credit for getting this hotel.mandy nodded smiled and softly said "hello, did you want to sit for a drink or should we continue with our evening"she spoke with so much more elegance than she ever did in Southside but she'd been trained to be one of the best escorts in town.  
.....  
 _Hey slut when you're done givin' that blow job come hang out._ The text could have been from either friend but it was Mandy texting Ian. Ian was already walking out of the club when he saw her message seeing his phone light up from her made him smileI _on my way_ he placed the phone on his pack pocket zipped up his jacket and made his way to the milkovich house.

Mandy lived in her family home by herself all the men in her life were gone; Terry and Mickey were in jail and her other two brothers were never around in and out of jail themselves. As Ian walked into the house it seemed so empty with just Mandy, or maybe it was just empty cause Mickey wasn't there. "Why you done work so early?" He asked taking a seat on the sofa "wasn't a real date just some kid who wanted to see if the kinky shit he wanted to do was really kinky" she stated as she opened the beers passing Ian one she took a sip "oh and spoiler alert not that kinky" she smirked "what about you no boyfriends tonight"she sat on the other side of the sofa putting her feet up so they lay across Ian's legs and like reflex her squeezed her toes giving her a small foot massage as they talked "nah, Ned doesn't show on days when he's got early meetings and Caleb was on call and I'm pretty sure I'm done with all that Trevor shit"  
"Thank Fuckin' Christ" she proclaimed probably louder than needed "yes I know you never approved" "of the lady man, no I didn't! I get Mick is in jail and you gotta get some but really he didn't even have a real dick and can we just flashback to the time you tried to have sex with a woman? You had PTSD for weeks" she leaned forward placing her empty beer on the table in front of them. The ginger started to blush, it's not that he was embarrassed or that it even happened often with five other siblings in your house but Mandy knew so much more so much more details they when she used them on him it was some serious truth bombs.

" Ok I'm sure that's enough about me don't we want to talk about you?" He gave a side smirk. She leaned her head back her hair draping down the arm of the sofa "well it is one of my fav topics" "so any boyfriends scheduled in for the week? Anyone you need backup for you'll let me know right" Mandy was his best friend, his lovers sister, she was family and he'd do anything for her. "It's a pretty quiet week so far but you know I'll call if I'm in a jam" "just make sure there's no actual jam involved next time ok" he wrinkled his nose up and she burst into laughter. The two continued to drink and tell stories until falling asleep on the sofa together.


	2. Boyfriends: the ones the want to fix you

Both Mandy and Ian had their fair share of boyfriends; they use the word boyfriend instead of client to make themselves feel better, yes they got money or things for sleeping with these guys but they were also regulars and have the illusion of a connection. They were not ashamed of what they did when you're both and raised Southside you do what you can to survive, plus there's both be the first to admit they are good at what they do.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over the the couch. She leaned down and kissed Ian on top of his firey hair "I got called into work, don't forget to take your meds, and I'll text you later"  
"Mmm-hmm" a groggy Ian moaned as he tried to wake up.

Mandy walked up the stairs to a stylish flat she could smell an amazing breakfast and as she got to the door with a brass number 3 on it she was certain it was for her. She gave a soft knock on the door. Ben a early thirties guy with a dark traditional haircut with a bit more shag wearing a tight black T and jeans answered the door "hello beautiful" he leaned in and kissed her softly. Mandy liked working with Ben cause he never made it feel like work, before she ever arrived money is transferred to her for their interaction and he treats her like a queen. " How are you this morning? I wasn't expecting to hear from you so early" she slipped into the flat knowing where everything is she walked over to the kitchen island and sat on the stool " morning is better now that you're here" he smiled watching her walk in his eyes gazing down her body.  
.....  
The plates were dirty the clothes were on the floor and the two were laying together on the bed, the sunshine streaming in the window illuminated Mandy's beautiful skin. Ben ran his fingers up and down her back."you're amazing" he said softly leaning down and kissing her shoulder. Mandy didn't need to be told that she knew and having sex with Ben was easy he never wanted anything to adventurous but he was good at what he knew. Mandy had been with him for almost a year now he wanted the girlfriend package and Mandy complied "you're amazing" she added turning her head to kiss him lightly on the lips. She sat up not wanting to rush leaving but she didn't want to linger "you don't need to leave you know" he said the words she knew he would say, he wanted to save her from this life but she didn't need saving but he was a good guy trying to do what he thought was right "I know, but I don't want to be in your way I know your busy" she squeezed his shoulder standing up letting the blankets remain in the bed "you walk around like that whether you're here or not I'll be distracted" he reached out grabbing her hips and pulling her into his lap Mandy let out a gentle laugh "and what would you have me do if I stayed?" "Whatever you want, work, read a book,dance naked in the kitchen" he has such a romantic idea of life and Mandy. She gave him a kind kiss on the cheek and got up "all those things sound lovely but I do have to go" she got up grabbed her dress and slipped it on. "Till next time darling" she glided out the door and left "darling" she muttered to herself 'God that was over the top even for me' she thought to herself  
....  
Ian was on his way to work when his phone buzzed _you dancing tonight or you got time to come to the fire station and visit_  
It was Caleb, the hunky dark fireman who was going to save Ian from the night life  
_I could be late_ he text back  
Ian was barely through the station doors when he was pinned against the cold hard brick. He instantly tried to fight back until he saw the chocolate smoldering eyes. Ian grabbed hold of Caleb's face breathing heavily in his face them planting a passionate kiss. He pulled back "hi" Ian said a bit breathy "hi" Caleb smiled pulled away from the ginger "so how late you think you can be?" He smirked "I'm thinking fast and dirty" Ian replied already having his shirt off "only way I know how" Caleb replied "you know if you worked here"he paused he was also implying if Ian worked anywhere else "we could have more time"  
"Where's the fun in that, doing it here racing against time before that siren goes and everyone starts running in. That's fire, it's electric, let's keep it that way" Ian was so passionate when he spoke "only you have the balls to say fire in a fire house" Caleb shook his head Ian grabbed the front of his jeans making a slight girating motion and a grunt "you know it"


	3. Boyfriends: the ones who like to be in charge

By the time Mandy got home it was about two and she could hear her shower going. She kicked off her shoes, flung her purse toward the chair;which it missed. She walked into the bathroom not seeming phased by the running water "hey ging, when you get here" she asked as she started to undress. Ian's head popped out of the cutin "about ten minutes ago. You've been gone all day, all good?" He asked water dripping down his face "good that means you can get out, it's been a long day who the hell wants sex first thing in the morning, plus I had two more randos which brings us to now" her dress hit the floor she series out of it and into the shower seamlessly as Ian stepped out and grabbed a near by towel "he's in love with you,I mean he pays for you but he loves you just enjoy that he likes taking care of you" he said calmly running his fingers through his wet hair. "No he thinks he can save me he thinks he's that guy from that movie...yaknow the one with the old guy and the hooker" she yelled since where head was under the water "you mean pretty woman!?" "Gay" she replied "yes gay that I know an iconic movie" "old ass movie" she muttered "so who were you with so late" she added "Caleb" "ya mean the guy trying to save you, Julia Roberts" she chuckled turning off the water wrapping a towel around her which only just covered her buttocks. Her long hair dropped down her back as she tried to collect it all in her hands to ring out the excess water "yes and you know what he had the nerve to suggest?!" Ian Fumed "he thinks I should be an EMT" Ian had thrown on a nearby t-shirt that didn't immediately stink so that was good enough for him and a pair of briefs "You know you'd probably be good at that" she hated to admit that Caleb but be right about something "you had a plan with that ROTC shit, lost your marbles and started dancing...." She paused "your smart, you actually give a shit about other people, you don't need this life" following suit with Ian she put on a T and undies. They climb into her bed sitting up against the headboard. Ian tilted his head to look at her shit I don't know, I already know I'm good at this life. And didn't it just seem like a controlling nice for him to 'get' me " he shrugged "doesn't he already have you?" She questioned "I mean he's slipped a few dollars to you when you dance, he paid for one 'date' to make his ex jealous but since then you kinda just date for reals.... Except for the post where's you still do other dudes" she questioned "Well speaking of other dudes I have Lloyd tomorrow so I'm going to bed, love you mands" he kissed her forehead scooted down the bed to lay his head on the pillow. Ian spent many nights at Mandy's partly due to his house being fucked up all the time, but he also didn't like seeing Mandy alone, and the house still had areas that smelled like Mickey and he really missed Mickey. ... Lloyd was a silver fox, and a long time closeted gay. Things were really weird when he and Ian were fucking the same time Fiona and Jimmy were; seeing as Lloyd was Jimmy's dad. Lloyd liked things a particular way, he liked Ian to look a particular way and paid for Ian's clothes to match. So when Ian showed up late to Lloyd's in torn jeans and Mickey's shirt he was perplexed "what is this look?" He was not impressed and Ian knew he fucked up but he and Mandy talked so long last night he over slept and grab the first thing he saw "I-ah-I was thinking we could do a bit of role-play" he blurted out thinking on his feet "oh a little bad boy action huh" Lloyd nodded in approval of this idea "next time some warning would be appreciated" he added stepping to the side allowing Ian into the room. Ian already ha his belt undone he knew Lloyd like to get down to business. But Lloyd came up behind Ian and pushed him face first into the wall. Ian could feel Lloyd's hard member even through his jeans " ahh- what are you doing" Ian very confused by this gesture as he is always a top. " You're the one that said role play" Lloyd remind him, obviously he was more angry than he has made Ian first think " yeah but--um- could we switch" "no" llyod said with more authority than Ian had ever heard from him. Lloyd undid his own jeans pushing them down around his ankles "seems I have an intruder in my house... I'll have to teach you a lesson" he was pushing Ian hard against the wall with one arm and shimmied Ian's jeans of with his other. Ian closed his eyes and muttered"fuck" he clenched but that was just going to make things worse. .... Ian went back to the milkovich house knowing if be empty. There was no way he'd go to his house his siblings would notice something was off and Lip and Fiona would be furious at the lifestyle and Carl would probably grab the bar and be out the door before Ian could finish his sentence. No going home want an option. He got another shower standing under the water for a long time before getting out getting dressed and sitting in Mickey room her could almost hear Mickey's voice

 _how could you let that is fuck do that to you. Stupid move Gallagher. I could beat the shit out of him for you tho_ Ian laid down and closed his eyes

....

Mandy was at her least favourite clients but no matter how many times she told the agency they kept sending her back. He paid well he was a public figure with lots of sway they didn't want to upset and he wanted Mandy. So there she was ready to knock on the door when it flung open and there was Gerry he didn't stand much taller than Mandy but he was older at late fifties fading grey hair and a smile that was smug but that he used to get what he wanted. The worst thing was Gerry looked and acted a lot like Terry Mandy's dad. "Come in" he greeted placing his hand on her list back pushing her in the doorway. She knew Gerry has money he was a politician or something but he always had her met him somewhere sleazy to remind her exactly what she was; Or somewhere no one would ever have eyes on him. "What would you like tonight"she asked politely but dreaded the answer. "Put some music on,dance for me,be the dirty girl we know you are" he said it with that smug look as he pulled a chair into the center of the room while Mandy put some music on from her phone she slowly walked over to him tossing her hair to one side of her head she kept a stone cold seductive look on her face. She straddled him grinding slowing on him. She could feel the pulsing of his member growing. Gerry grabbed hold of all that hair she has tossed to one side he used it to pull he chose and kiss her hard keeping her face close her breathed"now on your knees" .... Mandy slammed the door as she left. She tired he hair up in high messy bun closed her jacket over tight against her chest and raced off, least she wouldn't be seeing him for a few weeks since he was busy with work now. When she got home Ian was asleep and she didn't want to talk to him about it away so she quietly snuck into the room and left a note wanna _go see Mickey tomorrow_ she walked out showered and went to bed leaving Ian in her brothers room.


	4. Boyfriends: the ones you want and can't have

As Mandy got up Ian was coming back in the house he'd gone out for abnormally large coffees and pastries. There was a lot about people trying to make South side more trendy that the people hated but when you work the night shift you can see the appeal of a frilly coffee shop "Morning" he greeted not overly chipper as neither of them did mornings."saw your note" He passed her the coffee "any reason, this kinda seems outta the blue" sipping the hot coffee she shrugged "nah just miss the asshole is all, and I figure you do too since you slept in his room and I'm pretty sure you were talking about him in your sleep" she commented calmly

The two friends who told each other everything had no desire to talk about their nights. So the drive up to see Mickey was a quiet one. Mandy cranked up the music. Ian gazed out the window watching the trees zoom past. After a half hour of neither of them talking the silence was killing Mandy "you took yer meds right?" Mandy never nagged him about them he had enough siblings doing that "yer just--i dunno weird" she glanced over at him; he hasn't answered "Ian!" She barked . He blinked a few times realizing that he spaced out "hey, yeah, sorry, what" he stammered glancing so their eyes met "what the fuck dude?" She was blunt "don't spiral on me" "I'm not I swear!" He seemed like he meant it but would he know if he was "just tired long night I guess" he said "bullshit" she muttered "yeah it is bullshit" his voice roared louder than he intended "but did you think I didn't want to talk about it" he sighed he wasn't mad at mandy he was mad at himself "fuck sorry.... Just we talk about everything"she tightened her grip on the steering wheel since she wasn't trying him everything now she was feeling guilty  
"Well I had big Gerry last night so it couldn't have really been worse than that... right?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to make eye contact with Ian it might make her cry. "Well I pissed off Lloyd and it turns out he can be a controlling soon of a bitch" he choked on the words. "Sorry you had that scum last night" he added. Now ignoring her own night since things Gerry does are expected but Lloyd sure he was particular but he's never been a real prick. "What happened?"she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer "we don't have time to get into it we're here" he pointed seeing the jail up ahead.

The jail was as you'd except cold, emotionless, white concrete. Seeing Mickey behind that glass in his orange jumpsuit came mixed emotions happy to see him, deviation for not being able to touch him. Mandy bounced over to the phone first obviously hiding everything that had just happened in the car "hey ass face" she smiled "got yourself lots of bitches in here?" "Fuck off Mandy" he tried not to laugh cause Mickey made sure to have bitches and not be someone's bitch while in jail "you good?" He sincerely asked. She nodded softly "I'm good, survivin' right, anyway we can" "and he's checking in on you"he gestured to Ian "yes Mickey " she reassured her over protective brother. They talked for a few more minutes before Mandy said "here" taking the phone away from her ear and holding it out of Ian to take.

After a moment Ian grabbed the phone switched seats with Mandy and sat face to face with Mickey "hi" he says simply " wow Gallagher take you all night to think of that" Mickey spat he looked around seeing it was only one hard and two other inmates around and they were far enough away for Mickey to talk freely " fuck I miss you" Ian nodded "me too" "well what brings you to sluts up here to see me" Mickey asked " just need to see you. Needed to actually hear your voice" Ian kept his eyes on Mickey soaking him all in "what the fucks that suppose to mean" "it means when I'm trying to make a decision or going through something I hear you or what you might say and it's comforting ya shit" Ian laid his hand on the table so his knuckles touched the glass it was subtle if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it; Mandy did and so did Mickey who did the same so there knuckles lined up. Ian could feel Goosebumps he only wished he could actually touch him.

"So what you want me to do tell you how to live your life? Cause I'm such a great role model?" Mick gestured around to where he was. " No, it's just, this life should I try and get out of it? Get a real job"what he didn't add was live a real life. As long as this was his life isn't would wait for Mickey. "What the fuck kinda question is that, is shit going on your not telling me, I've made connections you tell me who has to go and he's gone" Mickey was getting louder which got the guards attention "calm down Mick" Ian didn't need Mickey getting in trouble here "it's nothing" he lied " it's just I have the opportunity to be an EMT I'd still be night shift but it'd be legal" this was true and it would keep Mickey from wanting to kill anyone "well you did always look good in a uniform" he smirked "you still make time to look after Mandy" it wasn't a question it was a reminder and they ask knew it. Ian nodded "always, you know I love her" the was a pause " like I always love you" he whispered "and if I could touch you right now I'd show you how much I've missed you" Ian said in a low growl. Mickey dropped the phone down onto his shoulder rolling his head back before looking back at Ian and placing the phone back on his ear "Danmit Ian, don't say things like that yer gonna make me wanna break down this glass wall just to be with you" he muttered into the phone. There was a loud buzzing noise and the guard told everyone it was time to go "see ya around Mick" and Ian hung up the phone.

"Shit" says Mandy as they sat in the car "you two are a regular Romeo and Fuckin'Juliet" Ian nodded "didn't turn out well for those to mands" "let's just go to your house and drink till we figure everything out" she started the engine and drove to the Gallagher house

By the time Lip got home from washing dishes at Patsy's his brother and ex girlfriend were wasted "yo" he nodded seeing the two laughing on the sofa "what's-a-going on here? Party?' he inquired "no! We are drinking till we figure out lives out" Mandy declared "ah, so ah I should go get more booze then eh?"he shifted back towards the door " no, come, sit, you're the smart one, figure out our lives for us" Ian begged "right, I'm-a- probably not the best person to ask seeing as I threw away my life and am washing dishes" lip took off his coat throwing it in the nearby chair "I think I'll just go to bed" he started up the stairs. Mandy leaned in to Ian "I'll go talk to him, you finish my beer" she handed him the glass and walked up the stairs

She leaned in the doorway of his room "you're still smart ya know" lip turned to see Mandy standing there "you could have at least listened to the shit going on with him" she added "and you could have not let him get wasted.. Great choice Mandy" he didn't want to give her more of his time he wanted to shower and go to bed "hey without my great choices you wouldn't even be in college remember" she reminded him that she was the one to apply in his name "and if I want in college maybe I wouldn't have had the worst break of my life, smash a professor's car and end up in AA" He stood with his arms crossed leaning against his dresser. "You can't put all that shit on me that was you Lip" she barked "yah, I know learn that in AA gotta own my own shit" her ran his hand through his think curly mop of hair. "We were good together, why can't we get Fuckin' back to that?" She had a look that was both fierce and the look of a wounded puppy "Mandy you're kinda Fuckin' crazy"lip said bluntly "you forged my way into college, you tried to kill Karen, and last I checked you sleep with people for money" he didn't hold back and Mandy felt like she got kicked in the gut "that's all true but I did all those things for you and started escorting cause you left. You left me behind!" She screamed "own you own shit Mandy" he walked passed her making his way to the hallway. He paused looking at her she was even more beautiful now then when they dated and he did leave her behind he thought he was better than Southside but he wasn't going to take the blame for her life. "See ya around mands" and he walked into the bathroom locking the door.


	5. Boyfriends: sometimes we use them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or suggestions of where you what this to go I have a basic idea but I love running off other people's suggestions too :)

It'd been a few weeks since they saw Mickey and Ian has been electric since then, lucky for Caleb he was the recipient of that passion. The day after seeing Mickey Ian started studying for his EMT test and today he just got back to Caleb's after finishing the test "so how'd it go?" Caleb asked excited 'i did it!" Ian smiled rushing into Caleb's arms. Caleb wrapped his thick fireman arms around Ian lifting him up "I told you you'd Ace it!" He placed Ian down and kissed him softly. As Caleb tried to pull away Ian grabbed him keeping him close pushing him toward the bed. Ian quickly had his hands around Caleb's belt trying to undress him as fast as he could. He kissed down his neck placing his hand down the now unzipped pants. The two men groaned in unison. The flaming red hair was all Caleb saw as his lover slid off the bed and down to his hard shift his soft lips parting and his tongue flickering across "daaaaaamn"he muttered his eyes fluttering closed. Ian found his rhythm with ease bobbing up and down until he felt Caleb's hands tugging at his hair be popped up the hunky fireman's fingers now rested on Ian's neck and used them to guide him back up the bed "shouldn't I be the one doing this to you"he breathed heavily "your the one that deserves congratulations" he added the red head smiled kissed him softly "but it was your idea so this is my thanks" he winked "now are we talking or are we doing this?" He asked pulling a condom out pretty confident in the answer

....  
"So when do you start" Caleb asked the two lay on the bed "Rita says I can go on a few calls with them this week and if she likes what she sees I'll probably have a job next week" he laid with his fingers laced together behind his head. "But seriously, thanks"Ian smiled "you deserve a good life Ian, just cause you were raised the other side of town or had thug boyfriends doesn't mean it's the life for you" Caleb says honestly. But listening to him speak was causing Ian to get upset he knew Caleb was talking about Mickey. But it with Mickey's blessing that Ian was doing this and it was for the hope that when Micky did get out they could live a decent life. Sure Ian liked Caleb he was a good fuck and a decent human being but he was no love of your life and if there was ever a time to decide it wouldn't be a Sophie's choice moment for Ian he'd choose Mickey. He always will. Ian finally nodded to Caleb not really wanting the conversation to continue.  
....  
Mandy has spent a week over at Ben's house. She'd ran some story to him the fact they've been 'seeing' each other for a year that the company was giving him a weekend with her. The weekend turned into a whole week but Ben didn't care he honestly didn't care how much it cost him. For the first time it felt as though he had Mandy all to himself; and he did she didn't take any phone calls nor really leave the house.

This morning he woke up to her in an apron; just an apron and some very high heels. "Morning she smiled Mandy want a great cook by any means but she was the only woman in her house hold growing up so she was required to feed everyone. "I made some eggs and the coffee is on" it wasn't anything special but Ben looked thrilled as he walked over to the coffee grabbing a cup and filling it "it's perfect, you're perfect" he leaned over and have her a peak on the cheek. Everything about this week was very suburban and Mandy was actually enjoying it never in her life had things been easy or calm. She caught herself forgetting that she was an escort. She'd been using Ben this week to forget about Gerry, to forget about Ian also trying to live the suburban life and probably forget all about her, she was doing it to forget that she was alone, seeing Mickey made her realize how much she missed his damn face.

Today though are a week of ignoring her phone, her clients, and her mistress pimp her phone was blowing up with texts and calls. Hearing her phone Ben asked "should you look at that maybe something's wrong" she picked up her phone regrettably skimming past the texts and calls from John's, rolling her eyes as the texts from her pimp looking for her, they were getting Progressively more angry. In the middle of all those was a text from Ian _Mandy where the fuck are you call or text tell me you're alright_ seeing a message from him made her smile and it's something ben saw so he questioned what he was seeing "so, what's going on?" Mandy looked up from her phone seeing his puppy love eye " just a friend checking in" She reassured him but he seemed to need more "it's my gay roommate he's a pussy if I don't check in he worries" her Southside slang coming out more than it ever had in their sessions. _I'll be home tonight I if you're around_ she sent the quick text ben nodded "it's good you have someone looking out for you, do you need to head back?" He asked dreading the answer "I do...but not right now" she gave a devilish smirk as she undid the ties of the apron

Upon seeing her naked in his kitchen ben quickly grabbed her by the hips lifting her up to place her on the counter, he wasted no time having his lips find hers his hand caressing up and down her sides and finally resting on her back pushing on her shoulder blades to keep her close. He'd open his eyes to gaze at her beauty her eye were still closed enjoying the moment. "God I want you he whispered nibbling on her ears "I'm right here" she informed him as she arched back seaperating her legs wide open inviting him into her.  
....


	6. Boyfriends: destiny or destructive

Ian got to the house first and it looked like the place had been deserted. He obviously wasn't the only one who hasn't been there. While he waited he tidied, he didn't like to sit still, and he wanted to keep his word to Mickey and look after Mandy, cleaning is what he could do.

He heard her key in the lock and made his way to the front room "hey stranger" he greeted "hey you" she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Missed you" she whispered "me too" he replied giving her a squeeze before the two friends sat on the couch Mandy's feet lifting on the air making room for Ian to sit down before lowering them onto the tops of his legs where his hands automatically were placed on them.  
"So where have you been?" He asked "living the suburban life" she let a smile cross her face for a moment before swallowing it down "and yet you don't look like you were board" he noted "not so much boring normal.. Normals a bit weird to get use to" she admitted "but damn it is easy livin' when you got money" she added "you don't have money" he reminded "boring Ben has money" "he's not boring"she sounded more protective then she ever had before since she was the one to nickname him that in the first place. "It's just no drama" she sighed "I think that means your done with the life mands" his eyes gazing up at her. It'd be a lot easier if she wasn't an escort when Mickey got out Mickey might kill both of them for letting that happen."maybe' she shrugged "still gotta do it a bit longer need a squirrel fund... And I need to figure out what I can actually do for a living" she sighed having sex she knew she was good at  
"What Ben doesn't just need a housewife" Ian smirked "right you think he's going to be my Richard Greer I forgot" she rolled her eyes "what the movie doesn't show you is the aftermath, how do you take a girl like me home, a Southside uneducated escort you fell in love with? That'll be sure to get Grandma into an early grave" no Mandy knew if she wanted to get out of the life she'd need to find someone who understood Southside rules and the only person she'd ever consider would be Lip who made it clear he wasn't interested "why aren't we drinking" she needed to get out of her head thinking about lip made her crazy.

Ian nodded got up and found them a beer "so you wanna hear about my crazy week?" He asked sensing she was done talking about her "I did my EMT test" he took a swig of beer "so when do you start" she asked before asking staring in on her beer "and what makes you think I passed" he chuckled "first because you're not in a downward spiral which I'm pretty sure would happen if you didn't get in and second how could you not get in you're one of the smartest guys I know... Fuckin' Gallagher's yer all messed but you all got brains" taking another drink of beer "that might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about us" he cheers his bottle with hers finishing it off "I'm going on a few runs this week, but it's probably still night shift to start so if you need me at any point lemme know"  
"God is it just me or are you trying extra hard to look out for me. Mickey wasn't calling you out you know that, you do fine Red look at us trying to be better I wouldn't do it without you" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry it's just seeing Mickey makes me crazy, it's why I don't go up nearly as much as I know I should...I just feel really guilty.... Guilty that he's in the because of me er Sammi, guilty that I get to have a life and guilty that with that life I cheat on him regularly" Ian threw his he's back resting it on the back of the sofa "ok so as his sister I kinda wanna say yeah you are and that's really shitty" he told him "not helping" he groaned not lifting his head up " I wasn't done" she hissed "as you're best friend I gotta tell you you aren't really cheating on him" this spiked Ian's interested and he lifted his head to make eye contact with her "ok yeah there was the old guy, and the lady guy but they weren't really anything more than some decent fucks" she was blunt "and Caleb he's probably a bit more than a decent fuck" she shrugged "but do you know what they have in common" "they ain't Mickey " he interjected "exactly but it'd more than that they aren't Mickey they aren't anything like Mickey" she stated now raising her hand and pointing to each finger of her point "as previously stated old guy and lady guy NOTHING like Mickey" Ian had to nod she wasn't wrong "and Caleb he's a pussy, yeah he's a fireman big strong good looking but do you think he'd actually start a fight over you? Do you think he'd openly and loudly profess his love for you? It do you think he'd ever meet the family and understand the Dynamics of Southside?" She arched her eyebrow waiting for an answer "no probably not" "and you know who's done all those things"she paused again "Mickey"he said simply "damn right Mickey! You go out of your way to make sure none of these guys are Mickey cause you love Mickey! You'll be with Mickey" Ian stood up to her refills of beer "damn I hope so" he muttered   
....  
Finally back at his house Ian was in his room waiting for Lip "hey"he nodded to his brother as he got back in the room "yo, you ah waiting for me for somethin'" lip asked looking through his dresser for clean clothes " yeah actually, what the fuck" Ian was blunt "fuck what'd I do?" Lip now curious " why couldn't you even talk to Mandy they other night, give her a chance" he asked his older brother " Ian she's crazy" he reminded him "she's a hooker" "she's an escort" Ian corrected " it's classier, plus your a total man whore" he called out his brother "I don't take money" lip informed Ian "so that makes you better than her?" Ian shook his head "my point is she's trying to change and you shot her down" "listen sorry I hurt you're little girlfriend's feelings but we are bad together we are like:   
Bonnie and Clyde  
Diego and Freida  
Or Cleopatra and Julius Caesar or Marc Anthony"  
"Pretty sure they all loved each other"Ian smirked "and one or both of them died, horriblely; which is my point so let it go"lip said pushing past his brother "stop thinking you're better than all of us, you're not the only smart one, you've had your fair share of stupid shit, the professor" Ian pointed out as lip kept walking away "Ian" lip roared as he turned to face his brother "just shut up, right now, you don't want to start this. I'm late for work" the brother's rarely fought so it angered both of them to leave in such hast but if Lip didn't leave he was going to say things he'd regret.  
....


	7. Boyfriends: who comes when shit happens and what they do

Ian told Mandy all about what Lip had said about being doomed lovers it only made her want him more and she used that fire in her random session to help her get through, she never did it with Ben though he was a nice guy and didn't deserve that. she'd just finished her session with him. "We need another weekend together" he told her as she laied her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair "you think you can handle another weekend?" She asked with a devilsh smirk " if I could I'd spend all my weekends with you" he admitted. Mandy was a bit freaked out he was actively starting to admit what she already knew; he loved her. She had to keep her cool or everything could be totally screwed "pace yourself" she propped herself up off him to sit up in the bed "we've just finished and now you're talking about the weekend.... How about this, I go I have some running around to do but while I'm out I'll find new ligure for me for you and we can test it out in a few days " she hoped that would satisfy him for now she really needed to leave and talk to Ian again "sounds good" he smiled kissing her softly before getting up and getting dressed.  
....  
"Ian!" Mandy yelled into her house hoping the ginger was here "what!" He yelled back "I have a crazy thought and I need you to tell me it's ok"  
"It's probably not! But tell me anyway" he laughed "shut up I'm serious. What if I pull off this pretty woman shit. Can I be with Ben live that normal life and still have Lip? He's the only one I've ever had a connection with and hell of a good lay" she bit her lip she knew it was stupid. "First off you know he's my brother right... second it is stupid you can't lie to the guy and Lip is Lip he's a wild card on a good day" he reminded her "and yet I'm the bi-polar one" he added quickly with a grin "so I guess what I'm saying is yes do it get the good life and if you wanna pine after my brother you can do that cause I don't think it's going anywhere" he finally decided " it will it can change just a few more lousy fucks and I can be out" she smiled "thanks for the chat" she kissed him and was out the door.  
.....  
After talking with Ian there were messages on her phone from her pimp  
_After that stunt you pulled spending a weekend with a client others have heard and are interested. Go over to big Gerry he ordered you for two nights_  
The text alone made her want to vomit but she did owe the business she fucked up by running away clients were mad and she assumed Gerry was the loudest about it. _On my way_ she sent the confirming text.  
She arrived at the door hesitantly she knocked "well look who finally decided to show up" he barked "we'll get your fine ass in here daddy's missed you" it took everything she had not to puke she may have hated big Gerry but she hated his daddy/daughter master/slave routine the most "what can I do to make it up to you sir" she asked her innocent voice cracking. "Well maybe you need to be punished maybe you need to be over my knee" he said with a disgusting chuckle "whatever you think is best" she swallowed hard knowing there was no immediate escape her grabbed her ass hard and have it a smack "good girl"  
.....  
After his talk with Mandy Ian got to spend the next two days with Rita in her ambulance. The first day was rough having her to get over his bi-polar and still being able to function and work. Once they got out the kinks everything fell into place. Rita was impressed that he was the only other one to get a hundred percent of the written exam. They were all having a late dinner when a voice came over the radio "we have what looks like an R9,R44 and R46 over" Ian was the first to the radio his adrenaline rushing "we copy how many patients" "one" Ian was shocked and terrified by the response if he was remembering correctly;which he aced the exam he was remembering correctly dispatch had just said there was one person who could be overdose, domestic dispute and rape. Ian jumped into the passenger side of the ambulance as Rita piled into the drivers side "this happen often one person multiple issues" he was curious to know "more than we like" she answers sadly and they raced off.  
It was only seven minutes before they arrived at a low level motel sirens already lit the walkway as the cops were arresting someone. Rita barely had the ambulance parked when Ian ran out the door grabbing a medic bag he didn't noticed that the arresting officer was his neighbour Tony "Ian! Ian wait" he yelled without success. Ian was focused he wanted to help whoever was behind the door this feeling was assurance that this is what he wanted to do with his life. As he rushed through the door there was so much to take in; the drugs, the broken glass and lamps, and a girl laying naked on the floor her back to Ian. He rushed over to her kneeling down "ma'am, are you alright" the new EMT asked calmly as he reached his hand onto her shoulder to roll her over carefully. When he rolled her over he fell backwards "fuck Mandy!" Scrambling to his knees he crawled back over to her "Mandy, fuck,shit" he panted. Ians hands were shaking as he looked for a pulse "Gallagher" Rita's voice came from the doorway as she started to walk in "yer a rookie you can't run in like...." Her sentence trailed as she saw the state of Ian "ok kid calm down first times are hard" she coached "it's not that" Ian whimpered "she's my best friend she's family" he laid his head down hear hear head listening for breathing "No, get out you can't do this" Rita demanded pulling rant on him " fuck off like hell I can't Rita I'm not gonna lose her... she's still breathing!" Ian yelled "good she's alive now get out we don't work on family" she grabbed Ian by his arm "get some air you can ride with her when I tell you"

The moment Ian stepped outside he remembered he saw Tony and that tony had the guy who did this. Anger and rage filled his fists clenched he stormed over to tony "where is he" he bellowed "Ian back off you know I'm not gonna let you kill him" tony said calmly standing between Ian and the car "did you see what he did? That's Mandy she's one of us" Ian was so mad tears were swelling in his eyes "she's a hooker I didn't do anything wrong" came angry mutters from the car "shuuuut up" tony groaned "listen I get it he should pay but we can't be the ones to do that" pissed Ian stormed back to Mandy she was already being lifted into the ambulance "I'm here" he whispered grabbing her hand "Rita talk to me what happened" he looked up for a moment before putting his gaze back to Mandy as he waited to hear what Rita knew he had the time to look at Mandy to really see what happened she had a back eye, she had bruising on her ribs and what disturbed Ian the most was there were burn marks on her he had put his cigarettes out on her.  
"Ian she'll be ok" he finally heard Rita's voice.  
....  
The next day Ian woke up in a chair next to Mandy's hospitals bed, she was still out. He rubbed his eyes stretching he sat up. He felt around his coat till he found his phone  
_Lip bring me my meds I'm at the hospital with Mandy_ he hoped his brother wouldn't take to long  
After putting his phone down he heard another  
It was Mandy's he looked through her things that were in a bag by her bed. Finding the phone he pulled it out to see lots of texts. He ignored all the ones regarding work and about the organization telling her she didn't have the right to sue them. Ian just rolled his eyes till he saw messages from Ben he wanted to see her, he wanted to know when she was coming over,he was worried he hadn't heard from her, he even had a text saying the organization wasn't telling him anything, the last one sounded like a plea to just let him know something. Ian tossed the phone between his hands wondering if he should do anything this guy was a John he didn't need to know, but Mandy also had a plan that involved him, but she would also kill Ian if Ben saw he like this. He put the phone down he needed to think.

He stood up and paced her room until he heard the door open "Ian" came a familiar voice "you ok" lip asked entering the room "if you got my pills I'm a lot better" he replied lip took the pills out of his pocket and tossed them to Ian "what the fuck happened?" He asked as he took the time to look at his brother then Mandy "fuck" he moved closer to the bed to look at Mandy but as he looked at her he was surprised at how he felt; sure he was upset and sad for her but he also had this warmth of range and protective instinct "are those cigarette burns" the disgust in his tone was what Ian noticed "yeah they are"Ian sighed "who the fuck would do that" lip asked "A client, who on a good day reminded her of Terry, and I'm guessing he was pissed that she wasn't answering her phone last week" Ian wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell his brother "so why the hell didn't she answer her phone, it's her job"Lip now confused "she needed to get away, away from the life, especially clients like big Gerry" Ian's eyes locked with Lip's he didn't mean to blurt out who did it, but between what Mandy had told him on other occasions and having seen the dark figure in the police car he was certain that's who it was.

"You mean running for mayor Big Gerry O'Farrell" lip hissed " I dunno I guess" Ian stated a little worried with his brothers tone "Tony's got him though it's ok" he added "he won't have him for long " lip grumbled taking his phone out of his back pocket "Lip.....what are you doing" lip started taking photos "Lip! Stop what the hell" Ian grabbed out to take his brother's arm " I gotta friend from college who can hack into anything people need to know what he's done cause trust me he won't be in custody long" he pulled his hand from his brothers grip to take the last few photos. Watching Lip take the photos made Ian uneasy knowing photos of her would be out there, but he also knew why lip was doing it big Gerry has to pay and this was a hell of a good start.

Unsure how much publicity Lip's stunt was going to pull Ian decided that he had to call the man who was in love with Mandy. Ian picked up her phone and clicked on his name. The phone began to ring and Ian got very nervous waiting for him to answer; except he didn't answer. Looking at the time it occured to ian normal people were probably at work and now he was stuck with the decision to hang up or leave a message. He decided on leaving a message "Um,hi I'ma friend of Mandy's, there's been an accident. She's at the hospital room 308 I'll be here all day if you have any questions" he hung up.  
....  
Most of the morning had passed a few nurses and a doctor had been in to look at her and fiddle with machines, saying things like she's stable and swelling is decreasing which Ian knew to be good things but he really needed her to open her eyes. All of a sudden there was a loud panic knock on the door which Ian answered "can I help you?" He asked keeping his body in the doorway not wanting any unwanted visitors coming in "I'm Ben" he said out of breath "got here as soon as I got your message" Ian looked the guy over before nodded "I'm Ian" he stepped aside allowing the guy in "huh so that was true" he looked impressed that his hooker has been honest with him and maybe his feelings weren't so crazy after all "excuse me?" Ian was taken off guard "You're Ian the gay roommate..she's mentioned you" it actually brought a smile to his face to hear that she talks about him but the smile quickly disappeared as he watched Ben finally see her, finally see how bad things were. He brushed her hair off to the side "oh Mandy" he whispered he was trying to keep his shit together he couldn't just opening cry about the woman he was paying to sleep with him could he? He didn't say anything for a while not sure what to say, he didn't like thinking about her with other guys and now he was concerned that this was normal for her and he hated that the thought crossed his mind

"She's looking worse then it actually is" Ian finally said not being able to stand the silence "all the swelling has gone done, they've bandaged two ribs which will heal, it'll take a few days for the drugs to make it through her system and the burns shouldn't leave too bad of a scars" Ian had to keep his composure so he tapped into his new professional EMT side "tell her I stopped by" Ben stood straight up getting ready to leave "you're leaving?" Ian was a bit surprised "I have to get back to work" he cleared his throat "listen" Ian blurted "you should know.... This... This doesn't happen..this was someone sick and twisted and who was pissed at her for spending time with you"Ian had been able to fill in more of what happened after her read through her texts "someone who wanted her to himself who likes to treat her like dirt" his cool composure was cracking "it's my fault" Ben quivered "no no that's not what I meant" Ian now feeling stupid for telling this guy anything "you're the one that made her starting thinking about her life, that she deserved someone nice and decent" Ian now shutting his mouth knowing he said too much "so yeah I'll call when things change"Ian now opening the door. Ben was stunned getting all this information but he nodded "yeah I'll go, but um Ian they got him right." "Yeah they had someone in the cop car when we got there " "ok good" Ben said softly and left  
.....  
When Mandy woke up Ian was in the chair passed out "shit, what is all this" she was groggy and examining all the wires and machines around her. Hearing her voice Ian was awake and on his feet "hey you" he smiled softly at her "so you're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?" He asked she nodded "yeah Big Gerry" she sighed "he was out of control before I even got there he'd already taken more coke than ever" she started "he was handsy like always, he wanted it rough like always" she paused taking a deep breath "but he didn't stop and he wanted to make it hurt" she looked down at her shoulder where one of the cigarette burns was "it's like he was trying to brand me or make me so ugly no one else would want me" she could feel the tears in her eyes which were causing her black eye to throb "you don't have to say anything else" Ian told her as he climbed into the bed wrapping his long arms around her "I'm sorry" he sighed "you can't be around me every five seconds Ian" she kissed his forehead and the two fell asleep.


	8. Let's fight this

"Joaquin" Lip pushed open the dorm door "I kinda need you're help man" he took out his phone "yeah man what you need"Joaquin swiveled around in his chair to face Lip "So I ah- got these pictures..." He paused realizing how fucked up all this was, how horrible the pictures were, how mad he was that it happened, how much he hated that it meant everyone was going to see her like this. " So the guy running for mayor...I got proof of some shit he did, and I have a connection at the police station who might be able to send over the booking report"lip tapped his phone against his palm "ok so post it on Twitter what you need me for"Joaquin asked "yeh I don't have that" he finally gave in and passed the phone over "just do what you can to ruin him"lip sat on the bed watching Joaquin go through the phone "Fuckin' hell, who is that" "it's my...." He paused again shit this was hard " my brother's best friend, I dated her before college" lip admitted.

"ok I posted it on all social platforms, sent it to every news paper, magazines and political bloggers....that should cover it. But this is going to cause questions like who is she, who is she to him." Joaquin passed the phone back to Lip "if they know they won't care...she's a Southside girl turned escort" lip sighed "you know how to pick em! never let anyone tell you your life is boring Lip"   
....  
Mandy woke up and rubbed Ian's arm "hey" her voice was hoarse "hey" he responded without opening his eyes "can we go home yet?" She asked "soon I'm sure" he sat up "want me to find someone see when we can go home?" He asked "can we start with a glass of water?" She strained to talk "yeah of course" and before she could say anything else he was out the door. While she waited she grabbed her phone only to see photos of herself.

Before Ian was fully in the door he heard the sound of the machines beeping "Mandy what the hell stop!" He rushed over to her she was trying to unhook herself "get off me Gallagher" she yelled "what the fuck did you do? Why the fuck did you do it?" She was screaming tears running down her face "Mandy I didn't do anything what's wrong?" His sad puppy dog eyes actually calmed her slightly because it was obvious he was telling the truth "my face,this face" she pointed at her bruises and burns "is all over my phone,the internet everyone has seen it, and let me tell you people are little shits when they can hide behind their screens" she flopped back into the bed "I think in some way this is Lip trying to help" he started "I'm Sorry what can I do?" "It's already done there's no taking it back." She paused "fuck" and she buried her head into the pillow.

Ian couldn't believe how much her photos has spread but it got the word out that Gerry was scum. While reading all the comments his phone was interpreted by a phone call **unknown**   
"Hello" Ian answered a bit hesitant  
"You have a collect call from Cook county jail. Do you accept the charges?" The automated voice asked "yes" Ian waited "Ian what the fuck" Mickey barked "hey Mick.." he quivered Mandy looked up "Mickey" she whispered sitting up and scooting herself closer to Ian leaning her head on his shoulder to listen "start Talkin' Gallagher" he demanded "I'm with her right now Mickey, she's gonna be fine, I got to her as soon as it happened" Ian didn't really know what to saw he didn't protect her like her promised "and he's dead?" The angry brunette asked "well, no, he's in custody" Ian closed his eyes and placed his hand over his face Mickey was gonna flip "so he's coming here tell me what he looks like and I'll deal with it" he stated calmly. "I dunno...Lip seems to think it won't stick that's he got the photo out there so he couldn't just sweep it under the rug, it'll ruin his reputation" "you're brother did this?" Mickey was back to sounding furious "Mickey lemme come up and talk to you this face to face" Ian suggested "put Mandy on" Mickey ignoring Ian for the moment "you said she's there lemme talk to her" Ian looked at her held the phone out for her to take "Mick.." she was cut off "I need to hear you say it, you need to be the one to tell me you're really ok cause I'm gonna need to kill someone" he confessed "stop being an idiot talking about Killin people on the jail phone would ya" she snapped at her brother. "And I'm gonna be fine, Ian and I will come up in a few days and you can see for yourself"she reassured him "fine, ok love you mands,and tell the ginger the same" and he was gone.

Mandy passed Ian back his phone "he says he loves you" she told him "maybe but he's definitely pissed at me" Ian shoved him phone into his pocket "did I apologize enough for all this?" He asked " yes since you didn't do anything wrong you twit, this is on Gerry, on the organization for not listening to me all the times I've told them I didn't want him as a client, and it's on me for not being able to stop him that night"

Ben came rushing through the door "you got a problem, there's no way out of here" he huffed "press all outside they know you're in here they just don't know who you are, and the hospital isn't telling them anything" he looked at the two friends who were now sitting straight up absorbing everything he was saying "tell me again how Lip thought this was a good idea?" She sighed as of hearing his name Lip was the next one through the door "Ah, we might have a problem" "we know" Mandy and Ian said together "it's good though" lip said "like I guessed Gerry got out of custody last night and now he's in hiding... There's no way he's going to be mayor now" lip told them notifying the was one more person on the room "who you?" He asked "Ben" he answered simply lip still confused of who this guy could be "and what the fuck you doing here" he questioned "um I'm here to see mandy..." he answered wondering who the hell this guy was to be asking questions "uh-so how do you want to do this?" Lip asked "we either sneak you out or you fight this head on become the face and voice of whatever this turns into" he informed her. Mandy was sitting up in the bed hugging her knees "shit I don't know, I'm not good with words, I'm sure shit not good with people and Fuckin' feelings. Lip you got the smarts and Ian's got the feelings either of you have the right voice but me... My best quality is I blend in I'm forgettable. I get why you want me to do it but maybe we need to just sneak me out" she looked between them as she spoke "wait hold on" Ben piped up "what the hell are you talking about" he now stood at the foot of the bed with his hands on the rail "I've known you for a year and this last minute is the most I've heard you curse, use your Southside accent and let's all agree you are anything but forgettable" Ben was passionate as he spoke and he hated that she didn't see herself like he saw her.

Lip just watched as this guy he'd never met before looked at Mandy with love and affection, Lip wasn't sure how he felt about it good for her for finding someone but in the back of his mind she was his safety. That she'd always be there living in Southside whenever he realized their shit, their kinda crazy belongs together. "So-ah mands what do you want to do?... We all know you can do this" he gave a soft side smile

Ian was still on the bed next to her their heads bumped together. "I know it's a lot to ask"he said almost in a whisper. "But I'm with you what ever you decide"he missed the side of her head. "I'll do it" she finally said "but I'm doing this my way. Ben I need clothes from your house, I know there's a spare dress there I'll need that; it's pale pink it'll really add to the soft damaged girl image" her eyes locked on him he the send was showing and she was she it was going to run everything "I actually have a bag of your things in my car" Ben told her and Mandy felt her eyes widen ' _oh God he's already cleaned my things out of his apartment_ ' seeing the look on her face he quickly added " I just thought maybe you'd need some things it didn't look like you had anything the first time I was here""thanks" she managed to crack a smile."ok new kid go get that bag and Ian go find a doctor tell them we're looking leaving" Lip gave the orders though no one made him in charge. Yet they all did what he said which left he and Mandy in the room together. "So ah- I'm sorry" lip lifted his hand up to scratch the back of his neck "I didn't think through all that would happen and how it would hurt you I just wanted to hurt him" Lip confessed Mandy nodded "I get that, it's still shit but I get it" she swung her feet over so they hung down the side of the bed ready to get up "can I ask something" lip asked "who is that guy" he didn't wait for her to answer before getting it out. Mandy folded her arms "not that you have any right to ask but he's a boyfriend" she stated "a boyfriend like he pays for you; like Gerry" Lip's demeanor changed from gentle to icy "fuck off Lip" she snapped "he's my way out" she hissed not sure when he'd be back and definitely not wanting him to hear "he good, he's caring...not like you'd understand any of those qualities" her eyes started to swell with tears before anything else could be said Ben was back with the clothes "everything ok?" He asked "yeah fine, just nervous" she figured that could be a good excuse for the behaviour. Next Ian walked in "docs on his way in give you another look over then you should be able to leave...should we wait out here" he looked at the other two men; they nodded

Mandy came out a bit later he hair was up in a simple bun with her blunt bang resting just above her eyes, the pale pink dress, and low heels. She wore no jewelry and besides a nude lip colour and some mascara she wore no make up. The three men just looked at her "you didn't.... Um, you didn't cover the...." Ian stammered this was harder to say than he thought " no I didn't" she knew what he was saying " it happened and everyone is going to see it, it will   
make people to have to look at the burns to have to admit that another human did this to someone; plus hiding it doesn't make it look as bad like it's been over exaggerated" she explained "what did I tell you, she's a natural" Ben said now feeling his stomach turn now she looked like his Mandy; not Southside Mandy and those bruises made him angry that someone touched his girl. She walked over and laced her fingers in his "let's go" and they walked to the hospital does which automatically opened and they were bombarded with lights and people


	9. What the fuck just happened

  
It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to all the flashes and their ears to hone in on each individual voice. Mandy squeezed Ben's hand as they faced the crowd. The Gallagher brothers stood behind them. Mandy raised her free hand and the press went silent "I know you all have questions, and I am here to answer them but I've never done a press conference or whatever you want to call this ambush" she took a deep breath "you go" she pointed to the first person she saw  
"What is you relation to Gerry O'Farrell"  
"It was that of a sexual relation" she remained calm   
"Are you a hooker" someone yelled from the back  
" I was a highend escort, yes"   
"Can you tell us what he's done to you"   
"I would have thought my face would have answered tha question" people weren't sure if they should laugh or not but they did determine that she was bold and wasn't going to hold back "but if you want details I'm sure we could get the hospital records for a detailed list but what you see in front of you is a busted lip,black eye and burn marks on my collar bone" she tilted her head for those looking for photos and sure enough the flashes started again "why are you doing this" "because no one has the right to treat someone like this" she said simply but truthfully Ian and lip had a look between them shocked at how elequant she was. "Who are you" someone gestured to Ben he was getting really tired of everyone asking "he's a boyfriend" Mandy quickly said not realizing her words till they were out it was going to be a a field day "what do you mean A boyfriend does this man pay for sex?" The flashes of camera multiplied again "he did yes but then it turned into more" it was kinda true. "Wait are you Benjamin Larson?" Said one of the reporters which caused all the rest to start whispering his name Mandy glanced back to look at the Gallagher boys Ian shurgged having no idea what they were talking about and Lip squinted looking at Ben as if trying to place his face and name he just heard. Mandy looked back at Ben then to the crowd how was she going to try and spin a love story if she didn't even know who she was standing next to. "What is a business mogul like yourself doing with a hooker" the press was turning on her; before they were talking to her with respect and sadness for her story now she's the hooker of the story. Her hand slipped from his and immediately both hands slid back finding one hand of each Gallagher. She tugged on them and they ran through the crowd.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled as they got far enough away still not letting their hands go. "Lip who the hell is he" she glanced up mixture of sadness and pissed off. "He's made a few really smart investments, and now has a business empire but he also comes from a really important family dad's a judge or something"

"When the fuck" she yelled again "let's get shit faced" she dragged the two of them to the alibi "hey look who it is" came Kev's loud voice "the three musketeers haven't seen you three together in forever!" The three kinda smiled awkwardly and sat at the bar "shit Mandy your face" Kev poured her a shot of vodka "this ones on the house" she quickly took the shot "so what the fuck do I do now" she looked at Lip "this was you're brilliant idea" "No you can't blame that shit on me I had no idea you were screwing a billionaire"   
He had his stack of AA chips and put one aside as he drank his beer "forget about it all mandy, forget about the job, the guy, we'll help you find something " Ian chimed in "like where you think Fuckin' Fiona is gonna give me a job she hates me" she barked taking her second shot "hey ah Kev you need another bar tender" lip yelled down the bar "Lemme talk with V shits goin' down with Svet so maybe" he yelled back "there, done!" Lip said smugly as he put two chips aside and had a shot

Many drinks later the three were still at the bar but had made their way to a booth to be more comfortable. Ian lay stretched out on one side while Mandy was on the other her back up against the wall and feet up on the seat. And lip was sitting on the same side as Mandy with the space she had left him and he put his feet up on a chair he'd brought over. "Think Kev would notice if we slept here" Ian asked his eyes already closed "yes Kev would notice" came Kev's voice from the back

It looked as though the three musketeers were going to be shutting down the alibi Kermit and Tommy were the last ones lingering but seemed to be getting ready to go. Mandy's toes tapped the side of Lip's leg "hey when's the last time we shut down this place?" She asked " well I don't think all of us are shutting it down" as he nodded his head to Ian who was passed out "thought he worked night shifts shouldn't he be awake?' lip added "leave em alone, it's been hard on him, and Mickey may or may not be mad at him" she defended the sleeping ginger "they still a thing?" Lip inquired not realizing his brother was still in love with the inmate "come-on let's play some pool" she pushed on his legs with her toes a little harder this time to push him up and out of her way

She ran over to the pool table for being as drunk as she was she still had some poise she grabbed the triangular rack and starting adding the balls. Lip leaned on the pool table "you're really setting up" he said a bit surprised "you Fuckin' deaf and blind Gallagher I said I wanted to play and I'm here setting it up, thought you were the smart one" she laughed "and you're smarter than you let on" he straightened up and moved closer to her "you Fuckin' tired of people asking how you are or should I also ask" his hand grazed onto hers "maybe just one more time" she smiled pushing her body closer to him "you ok?" Their lips almost touching "getting better"

He leaned in kissing her softly, she kissed him back with more passion opening her mouth for his tongue to enter he did the same. He pushed her against the edge of the pool table. She lifted her arms up resting them on his shoulders her fingers in tangled around his neck. She let out a soft moan. She leaned back she loved him but she always knew during their on again off again time that she loved him more and did she wasn't this a pity fuck. He took the opportunity to look at her rubbing his thumb across her cheek just barely touching the bruise his hand trailed down her neck.

She was a milkovich it wasn't unusual to see them with cuts and scrapes but she wasn't her brothers she tired not to get her hand viably dirty. He's only ever seen her bruised one other time and it made him feel the same way he felt today like someone needed to die.

"You just ah lemme know... And I'll stop" Lip not normally known for his control in these situation but given what she went through he felt it should be said

" How about you stop with the Fuckin' feelings and rip this God damn pink dress off me and just do me on the pool table" her words made Lip smirk she sounded like his Mandy but with that pink dress on she looked so different, his Mandy would have never worn pink. He nodded and did as he was instructed his hands gliding up her back to find the dress's zipper and slowly unzipping it down from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. He reached his hands back up and under the sleeves of the dress guiding her hands out of it, once they were out the dress fell to the floor tickling her toes. She gracefully stepped out and catching the dress with her toe she gave it a slight toss off to the side. She had sexy link ligure to match the dress. Lip stopped to admire the sight she was still beautiful even though she had one large bruise on her ribs on her left side. He grabbed hold of her hip on the right side to pull her in close he kissed her again. This time with more passion while their tongues danced together his fingers rubbed back and forth against the top of her underpants until finally they slipped under the lace and pushing them off her buttocks. His hands took hold of her ass squeezing it.his fingertips finding that spot where the small of her back ended and her ass began and delicately traced his fingers around it. She smiled softly humming a little "ooh you remembered" her eyes fluttered at the sensation.

Her hands now franticly undoing his belt and getting his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. She looked down he was already hard his dick pushing up against her clit, which she could feel was already damping; it'd been such a long time since she's naturally gotten wet she was surprised with how face it was happening

Her fingers travelled up his abs taking his shirt up with her and quickly getting it up over his head, once the shirt was taken care if she caressed the side of his face. Her fingers found his curly brown locks running her fingers through the ones near his ear before giving them a slight tug. He let out a groan grabbing both of her his her lifted her onto the pool table Mandy leaned herself back resting on her shoulders. Lip took hold of her ankles pulling her closer to him she fell flat on her back, her knees up by Lip's chest. His hands pushed on her thighs holding them back as he placed his head down. It was obvious he had learned things from the professor lady as he flicked his tongue. She moaned arching her head back

She softly grabbed hold of his head guiding his head up to hers. Their lips met with a few peaks before her tongue slipped into his mouth "God damn Gallagher" she spoke breathy. He held himself running his cock up and down her slit before slipping in. They exhaled in unison. They were rhythmic, her legs wrapped up around his hips pushing him further into her. He leaned into her kissing her neck not sucking hard enough to leave a mark but enough for good pleasure. His lips made their way back to hers. She broke away tilting her head to nibble on his ear "harder Lip" her voice whispered sending shivers through him   
He thrusted harder and faster the intensity building two moaned, Mandy's hands scratching at the ferry wanting something to grab onto. Her muscles spasmed, her body quivered she exhaled making a small high pitched noise. She'd never finished first it surprised her but as she looked up at lip he looked surprised and impressed himself. He held onto her hips pounding hard his head leaning back "oh God" he muttered before finishing inside her.

"I forgot how good you feel" he admitted as he rolled onto the pool table next to here "you ain't bad yourself, kinda like fine wine" she smirked "and whaddya mean by that" he winked know exactly what she meant. She rolled onto her side reasting her head on his shoulder. His fingertips stroking the spot on her back where they met "I never had thank God we survived that sex" she smiled "it's good" she looked impressed "thank God what sex?" His eyes glancing down at her "you know having sex after a tramatic experience thank God we're alive so let's do something that makes us feel alive; usually really good sex" she explained "well I don't go um making it a habit to be in those kind of situation but the sex was damn good" he kissed the top of her head. Two two fell asleep

Ian woke up stretching his long legs trailing off the booth he groaned sitting up. He dug around his pockets taking out his meds the bottle clinked as the pills fell into the palm of his hands he popped them into his mouth taking a swing from one of last night's coffee mugs the remaining coffee was icy and disgusting but it got the pills down. Ian looked across the booth not seeing Mandy or lip sleeping on the other side. Ian stood up still trying to adjust his eyes. He stepped down off the elevation where the booth was to be standing in the middle of the bar then he started noticing things, shoes, pants, Mandy's dress, and then he saw them laying on the pool table still naked "well shit" he muttered not sure if this would be a good thing or not. "Mandy. Get up we gotta go see Mickey today"

The two friends dropped Lip off at home, stopped at Mandy's for a change of clothes, for both of them; ian was now wearing a tight grey tee with dark tight blue jeans and Mandy was wearing tight black jeans,white spaghetti strap top and a crop leather jacket soon they were in the car on the way to Mickey. "So..." Ian started "So nothing. It was just something that happened." She stated "don't buy it" Ian shook his head "it was just a good fuck for him, it was a heat of the moment thing. He's probably already gone to that waitress's house for seconds" she shrugged trying to brush it off. Ian dropped the topic he has to focus on what to say to Mickey

The two of them sat on the other side of the glass waiting for Mickey to walk in on the other side."I never asked today" Ian started "are you..." "Ian" she interrupted her eyes locking with his "I'm fine. You know the shit Mickey and I have gone through with Terry.... This is just like one of those times except its more public, I'll be fine I'm not a delicate fucking flower" as she finished her sentence much walked in "oh fuck" he muttered punching the wall. He picked up the phone on his side "hey Mick. I'm sorry" both Mickey and Ian looked at her with a why the fuck are you apologizing face "we're milkovich's we don't let people do this to us and you taught me better than to be a damsel" "Mandy" Mickey yelled "this is not on you, it's on me for not being out, it's on the fucker who thought to use you as an ash tray" he paused "glad to see you're ok tho" she nodded and passed the phone to Ian "Mick listen..." "Ian shut the fuck up" Mickey cut him off "your going to Fuckin' apologize and I don't want to hear it" he stated "but Mickey" Ian tired again "Fuck Gallagher you're not hearing me" Mickey started again "Im not mad at you. I'm mad I got no skulls to break in" there was a pause "I'm also mad at you for wearing that tight ass shirt I'm sporting a semi over here" he gave a devilish smirk "ooook that would be my que to go. I'll be in the car Ian love ya Mick"and Mandy walked out

Ian looked around "Mickey what are you doing" Mikey was turning his body away from the guards slipping his hand down his pants "I'm looking for some stress relief Gallagher and you wearing that shirt confirmed yer gonna help me" Ian swallowed "ah Mick, I've never done this before" he was feeling a bulge in his pants at the idea though "oh Mick if you were out I'd have you over the kitchen counter" he paused this made him miss the touch of Mickey and it really made him want him "you holding it?" Ian asked "are you getting it wet" his eyes locked with Mickey's hands her franticly moving in his pants "slower" Ian groaned "take your thumb and place it on the top going around in circles" turned out ian liked telling Mickey what to do "good now tug faster" he demanded "oh fuck Gallagher" Mickey moaned "keep pumping but I want you to remeber what it feels like to have my mouth on you..." He trailed off looking at Mickey who started to lean his head back and closing his eyes "oh no you don't, you open your eyes, you look at me, you wanted this you're gonna look at me as you finish "Jesus Fuckin' Christ" Mickey opened his eyes completely infatuated with the red head who had him so hot he moaned trying to keep quiet as he finished "shit" he exhaled. Ian ran his hand through his hair he couldn't believe he'd just done that "Mick that was...." "You were amazing" Mickey told him "I Fuckin' love you Gallagher" then the alarm went off it was time to go "I love you Mick" Ian hung up the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it's bad but it's gallavich X2!!


	10. The lives we're living aren't working anymore

Ian got in the car not making eye contact with Mandy "just drive" he said "oh I'll drive but I'm not gonna just drive we are gonna taaalk!" She looked amused "no I dropped the you and Lip thing you are gonna drop it mands" he begged "yeah but you're a better person than I am!" The left side of her lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk "I thought you were coming here cause you thought Mickey was mad at you not to have some sexy time"

"I thought so too things changed obviously" his Arms crossed over his chest his eyes gazing out the window "it was different tho" he let a smile sneek on his face. Though always the top in his relationship he always had the more reserved, submissive personality; and that was anything but submissive.

"Yeah Mickey's into some weird shit" she nodded keeping her eyes on the road "so you gonna tell Caleb?" She inquired glancing over in his direction "ah fuck" he out his hand over his eyes "Ian it's been two days and you forgotten about you're so called boyfriend?" "I didn't forget about him" Ian snapped "it's just a lot shit has happened"

Ian walked into the firefighters apart later that day "hello?" he called out "Ian!" Caleb came into view from his bedroom over to the door to greet him "did you lose your phone or just forget how to answer text? I was worried" he gave the ginger and engulfing hug "yeah you probably saw the shit with Mandy I've been with her the whole time" it was honest even if it wasn't the full truth "no I know I just I would have helped if you messaged me" he genuinely looked like he was concerned but after this week Ian realized when you really care you just show up hell Mickey was in prison and he was more present than Caleb had been, maybe it was just a Southside thing thought. "Well maybe you could help now" Ian moved closer to him his fingers looping through Caleb's jeans belt loop. Ian was feeling the need for some release after everything with Mickey "I was going to get ready for work...." He was cut off with a pair of soft lips touched his "you'll still be on time for work" he assured his lover turning him around and bending him over the kitchen counter.  
....  
By the time Mandy got to Ben's hand the paparazzi was lurking. She parked a block away and she snuck in through a side door never before coming did she feel like a whore until this moment.

she knocked on his door. "Wow" Ben gasped as he opened the door seeing mandy in her tight pants and leather jacket never having seen her Southside image "ok rich boy stop gawking and let me in" she pushed past him. He closed the door behind her still in shock with the woman now in his flat she was sexy, snappy, maybe a bit scary and definitely making him a little stiff "I guess you're hear for answers"

"damn right I am"she flopped onto the sofa "ok so I get I'm just a hooker, I get I Don't have the right to know you, you're a John, you're just a job. But maybe I'm crazy but I thought you were fallin for me" she glanced up at him as her slouched on the sofa her feet up on the coffee table "don't do that" he almost had authority in his tone which made Mandy actually think about taking her feet off the table since he was vague "don't sell yourself short don't ever call yourself a hooker" he was pointing his finger at her as he scolded her "I did not find you on a street corner, you are not some stupid junkie whore" he paused taking a deep breathe he didn't expect to get so upset "you're not crazy either" he said so softly she almost missed it

"It was nice having someone not know who I was..." "And what? Not want you for your money" she cut him off being a bit snippy "going to point out that was kinda the reason we got started"

"You know what I meant! I've always been known and when we first met I thought you were being polite but then I realized you really didn't know who I was and that was refreshing, so you may have been playing a part for me but you allowed me to pretend I wasn't me" he was sincere

"so what's the real yous problem can't get a girl in the sack?" She asked point blank "girls are either overly flirty and awkward or too intimated by the money" "that seems like. Bullshit, or at least an excuse" her bluntness surprised him one she's never talked like that before and two no one ever dare talk to him like that

"Ok... So what the fuck now?" She asked "we done? Someone apparently famous like you can't be seen paying for sex" she reminded him "I don't know..." He sighed he hadn't thought this through. His parents thought it through for him the press and social media had obviously had their ideas but he himself was at a loss "what do you want?" He asked her

Well damn that was a loaded question. She wanted Lip first and foremost but if he wasn't available yet she'd take Ben and what she thought was normal life. She sure as shit wouldn't be able to sneek away to have a fling with Lip if his life was as public as it seems. "I can't give you the answer...this is you're life, you need to decide if you want to drama of me in it or you want to sweep it under the rug and I can fucking walk out that door and you won't see me again,"

"Mandy" he said softly leaning in close to her "you are the most interesting people I have ever met." He brushed his fingers along her cheek "what I know I want right now is you." He grabbed hold of her hips and rolled her up onto his lap "why'd you have to wear this today" he groaned "oh hunny this is me, you think you can handle it?"  
....

"Ian you here?" She called out as she entered her house "yeah and I brought beer" his voice coming from the kitchen "Fuckin' Rights" she kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen hopping into the counter she took a beer from Ian "why we drinking?" She asked "because life is shit" he replied "cheers to that" she raised her beer to his and they clinked she took a swig "so you and the firemen so it?" She inquired fairly confident of the answer "yeah" he took long gulps of his beer "what it wasn't good?" "No it's good it's just not great..."

"You mean its just not Mickey and you gotta do who ya gotta do till he's back" she nodded "not to mention you got all hot and bothered" that devilish grin growing "oh shut up and you're telling me you didn't get any today?" His eye brown arched "yeah but my sex life isn't nearly as interesting as you"

Many bottles later the two were still up"you know what we gotta do" Ian slurred "we gotta get Mickey out" he slammed his last bottle down onto the coffee table " right Sherlock how we gonna do that? Break him out?" She asked just as wasted as he was

"Let's call that plan B, I was thinking a more legal way"he struggled to sit up on the sofa turning to her and crossing his legs underneath him "let's think about this the only reason he's in there is because of Sammi that should have counted as self defense right "

"Yeah except Mickey has priors and was on probation"she reminded him snuggled herself into the couch ready for sleep "ok well let's go with your plan"

"My plan? I was fucking joking we can't break Mickey out, then what'd we do?" She tilted her head to look at him not putting energy into to actually getting up "I don't fucking know we'll run away to Mexico!" He started "go the fuck to sleep Gallagher, and take your meds you're sounding crazy"she rolled over and went sleep 


	11. What now

"Mandy" came Ian's groggy voice "why the fuck do we drinking so much?" He stretched his long body nearly falling off the chair "because we have fuckin problems and it taste so damn good" she muttered back from the sofa which her face was buried in.

The two friends were trying to wake up when there was pounding coming from the back door. "Who the hell would want to come to you're house" Ian asked still dazed "screw you, this house seems good enough for you" she stood up kicking his feet out of the way "it's early what the fuck you want" she yelled as she walked to the door swinging it open "shit" her jaw dropped "Ian... We only joked about freeing Mickey last night right?" She yelled "fuck what? Yeah... Are you still drunk" he got up to go see what she was rambling about

There standing in the doorway wearing a bloody plaid shirt, and his normally short hair was long and dangling in front of his eyes was Mickey "ya gonna fuckin let me in before someone maybe sees me" he pushed passed the two who were still frozen in shock

Mandy closed the door and locked it quickly "how the hell are you here?" She hissed "what did you do shit head?" She asked going to the fridge "I need another God damn drink" she didn't give a shit if it was first thing in the morning.

"Good to see you too Mands" he smirked "hey Gallagher" he looked at his lover who was still processing everything "Mandy" Ian's voice was shaking "ah yeah.." she responded from the inside of the vodka bottle "remeber last night you told me I was crazy.... Did I really go crazy or is this shit for fuckin real" "oh it's fucking real" taking another swig   
"What the hell is wrong with you two" he asked in his usual grumbled tone "your boyfriend here may have just been talking about how he needs you out of jail and the fact you're here now... It's a little weird" she leaned against the counter  
"Ian" his voice held such authority "Ian hey talk to me" he looked over at his sister "he been takin his meds?" A bit of concern twinkled in his eye. Mandy nodded "snap out of it Gallagher" he was now face to face with Ian's slender pale face

Ian's hands grasped the sides of Mickey's face kissing him passionately. "You're here....you're really hear" he gasped in the moments their lips separated "yeah I'm here" Mickey responded

"How the hell are you here is still the question." Mandy piped up still nursing her bottle of vodka "you break out?" She asked a bit nonchalant for someone who had a potential convict on her house; it was just another day in the milkovich house. "He was released" he said calmly "how the fuck do you know that?" The milkovich siblings said almost in unison. "His shirt... That's the shirt he was wearing last time we were together when we decided to go on a real fuckin date."

"Down right romantic with the blood stains and all" Mandy slurred "shut the fuck up Mandy" her brother growled "I still plan on taking you on that date" he said drawing his eyes back to Ian "don't fucking say that" Ian demanded "what the fuck Gallagher, I'm not good enough for you now?" Mickey was on the defensive but his own words stung he always thought he wasn't good enough for Ian "No don't say it unless it's really going to happen. Don't you Fuckin' go away again" Ian pushed his finger into Mickey's chest.

"So why'd they let you out?" Mandy asked as she led the boys to the living room for softer seating "cause of my sunny fuckin demeanor" he spat at his sister finding his corner of his couch flopping down to his familiar spot one arm up over the back if the chair and the other on the arm rest. Ian who ideally just wanted to sit on Mickey or as physically close as he could took the same position on the other side of the couch; their fingers just being able to touch. "The usual suspects I guess, over population , or error in paper work who the fuck knows and who gives a piece of rat shit why I'm out, I'm fuckin out"

"What are you doing to do?" Ian asked " well I was thinkin of starting with you" he gave a smirk;Ian missed that smirk it was cocky look, but for Ian it's how he knew Mickey loved him. " I meant job wise, but we'll ah get back to that thing later" he smirked back "it's not like you're a suit and tie kinda guy Mick and you can't go back to illegal shit"   
"don't get your panties in a bunch I'll figure it out" he reassured him grabbing firmly onto to Ian's wrist to pull him closer "well if you two are gonna start I'm leaving " Mandy declared  
....  
Mandy wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she didn't want to stay home listen in to her brother and best friend, so she started to walk since she was already tipsy thanks to Mickey's unexpected arrival. She walked till she found herself at the alibi's door; looks like the universe wanted her to keep drinking.

"Back again" came Kev's familiar voice, Mandy hopped onto the nearest bar stool "seems so" she muttered "what the hell's wrong with you?" He asked "I'm fucking tired and apparently already drunk for the day" she snipped back "oh wow I get it you had a rough week if anyone deserves a drink it's you" Kev told her sounding very sympathetic "what? Oh fuck, that? I'm over that. No I'm drunk cause Mickey fucking woke me up"

"Thought he was in jail" Kev slid a beer over to her "got out" she responded taking a swig "....and your mad about this?" Kev seemed confused "no I love the idiot just shocked plus I basically got kicked out since he and Ian are probably bangin' by now"

The tiny Bell above the alibi's door rang as someone else was coming in for s morning drink "Lip what you doing here so early man?" Kev asked "I ah-just needed a drink while I write a resume i wanna start looking for something more than Patsy's" he informed the bar keep taking a seat next to Mandy "yo, whaddya doin here?" He asked "your brother my brother, in my house probably doing it all over the place" "so ah Mickey's out when that happens?" Lip questioned " 'bout 20 minutes ago" she guessed as she looked at the clock

"So-ah about the other night" he started his voice low even though Kev was the only other one in the bar "you think there could be a repeat performance?" He grinned "not in my bar!" Kev's loud voice seemed louder as he approached them "I know what you did!" Pointing his finger at them "do you know stains don't come out of pool tables!" The two glanced at each other trying not to laugh at Kev's attempt to scold them "listen sorry man" lip finally said "ahh fuck it it's not like V and I haven't done worse on it....ah shit ok don't tell V I told you that" flustered he walked away

"Your place?" She asked "nah too many people, your's?" He rebuttled "already occupied for that reason" she reminded "quick and dirty behind the bar?" Lip bow desperate for somewhere between" What you take me for a whore...oh wait yes I am" she giggled even though it wasn't that funny "oh!" She hiccuped "upstairs, is Mickey's failed whore house that'll work" the two snuck away from Kev to go up stairs.

Their hands were all over each over as they got to the top of the stairs. "Fuck me" lip moaned "workin on it" Mandy grinned biting her lower lip playfully. He pushed her hair off her shoulder, his teeth biting down, she exhaled heavily her body arching as they pushed up against the wall, the weight of his body pressing on her.

Mandy's nails were scratching down his back careful to just insight pleasure and not draw blood. Her fingers traveled up to the back of his neck before grabbing a handful of his curly locks tugging slightly having the ability to control his head she used that to pull his head back so she could wrap her lips with his.

His and cupped her breast under her shirt. The two broke apart to undress themselves franticly their clothes flying all over the place before the two bodies came back together the warm skin touching sent Goosebumps through Mandy. Lip placed both hands in her hips and lifted her up, her legs naturally wrapping around him her back pinned against the wall. She could feeling him throbbing on her inner thigh which made her ache wanting him more. He slid her down the wall so his hard cock was tapping at her folds.

The tease was driving Mandy wild she arched her hips indicting she wanted him inside her. Lip took notice and slipped into her fitting perfectly, she threw head back hitting the wall which if she wasn't experiencing so much pleasure may have hurt. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders keeping him close thrusting each other closer and deeper together. They were in sync rocking back and forth going from slow to fast, Mandy's toes curled "oh God" she muttered she kissed him hard her tongue teasing him as it slipped in and out with ease

"Come on Gallagher give it to me harder" she ordered as she leaned her head to nibble on his ear "you make so wet" she confessed whispering in his ears. He did as commanded making her moan even louder, her heart was racing she was ready to cum

"fuuuuck" lip moaned he squeezed onto her hips holding them tighter as he came  
He relied heavily on the wall to keep Mandy in place as he's legs quivered "damn milkovich" smiled as he got his composure and got her feet in the ground. She leaned against the wall catching her breath.

"Good luck focusing on that resume now" she taunted as she started gathering her clothes " I could always plagiarize it; worked out well for college" she joked. Lip grabbed her arm pulling her into him "what's the rush in leaving?" He ask "what's this Lip Gallagher wants to cuddle someone alert the news" she loved the idea of staying with him but lip wasn't reliable in the relationship department"well if yer gonna be fuckin like that" he playfully pushed her away "oh did I hurt your feelings" she smirked twirling her fingers in his hair by his ears

....

"Fuck I missed you" Mickey moaned "and that shit you pulled at the prison. Its still giving me a hard on "maybe we should remedy that" is suggested " I am a medical professional now" he grinned taking his shirt off, not wasting any time it'd been too long since he felt Mickey

Their bare chest touch it was electric they kissed hard Mickey even bit down on Ian's lower lip tugging at it. "Now as I remember there was talk of bending me over the kitchen counter" he grinned " Mickey I was rambling..." Ian started " No it was fuckin hot Gallagher, don't make promised you can't fuckin keep ain't that what you said" he reminded him. Ian smirked following Mickey

He pushed Mickey against the counter.mickeys hands flying into the counter top pushing shit outta his way. Ian leaned into Mickey, Ian's long slender hands wrapped around his waist undoing the belt his breath warm on the back of Mick's neck "how'daya want it?" Ian asked undoing his own pants "drivers choice" Mickey smirked. Ian grabbed a handful of Mickey's ass cheek squeezing it; grunting slightly.

Ian teased Mickey, making him wait for it while he got hard rubbing himself along Mickey's ass. He also pulled himself closer wrapped his hands around Mickey's hard cock starting slowly he began to pump. Mickey's head dropped his neck relaxed he moaned.

Ian's hands moved upward to Mickey's hips holding him still has he plunged into Mickey both boys let out noises of pleasure "God I've missed this tight ass" Ian growled "it's only for you Gallagher" Mickey reminded him. Mickey could get the weight of Ian's body as the ginger leaned forward to lick the back of Mickey's neck

Ian straightened up and thrusted into mickey with everything he had,neither one was going to last long it'd be so long since they had each other. And it felt so right Ian let out a low rumble of a yell "fuck!" "Fuck!" Both called out. Ian's forehead fell into Mickey's now sweaty back "I fuckin love you" Ian whispered as he slowly slipped out. Mickey turned around "I fuckin love you too"and kissed him softly and passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late but it's another double dose of gallavich


	12. The lives we want and figuring out how to get them

Ian stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Following him was Mickey who did the same. "Damn Gallagher that shower was anything but clean" he shook his head and beads of water sprayed off "I told ya, I missed ya Mick" the ginger turned his head over his shoulder to smile at his lover.

Mickey still had moments when Ian looked at him like that, that made his heart skip a beat; not that he's ever let anyone else know that. Mickey milkovich does not have sappy lovey dovey feeling for things; well he didn't until Ian.

Ian was the obvious stop you dead in your tracks beauty with red head with a jaw line for days but if you dare tell him Mickey wasn't beautiful he'd knock your teeth out. Mickey's dark hair, and pricing blue eyes always catch Ian's gaze and though Mickey's knuckles read 'fuck you' they are the most gentle and soft hands Ian's ever know.

Ian took the step and a half toward Mickey kissing him, the water still dripping down their faces and into their open mouths. Ian broke the kiss looking into those eyes "this still doesn't feel real" he admitted "guess that means thrid time will have to be the charm" the brunette grinned thrusting himself toward Ian "ok but how about some food first" Ian suggested  
...  
"So you were gonna break me out?" Mickey spluttered through his mouthful of bacon. "You didn't deserve to be in there" Ian stated calmly drinking his coffee "then what was your plan?" Mickey looked interested "Mexico" he replied simply "Mexico?" Mick repeated "us in Mexico we'd stuck out like two fuckin sore thumbs"he laughed "Gallagher you'd roast you're pretty little face off down there" he added Ian chuckled "it was a drunken idea Mick but you know I'd run into the sunset with you" he dove into his breakfast.

Ian's phone buzzed, he ignored it, it buzzed again, he ignored it it buzzed a third time "ya deaf now?" Mickey yelled "what's goin on with your phone" he asked " I dunno" Ian shrugged not looking up "either it work wanting me to come in early which I don't want to do or it's not important so either way I don't gotta look at it" he was shifty and Mickey knew it "since when you don't look to see if it's your family needing you?" He asked "why wouldn't you go to work you got a real fuckin job don't piss all over it just cause I'm here, I'll be here when you get back" he scolded, "and if it's some little twink you fucked you tell them you don't need them no more" he barked shoveled in his last bite of toast.

Ian looked down at his phone it had been Caleb. He decided not to answer the text or call back, avoidance seemed like the best solution till he figured out what to say. "So what are you going to do while I'm at work?" Ian asked " never pictured you as a little housewife" he let a small grin turn into a huge smile as he started picturing Mickey in a frilly apron doing house work "you Fuckin' stop that right now!" Mickey tried to sound intimating "I ain't no French maid" knowing exactly where Ian's brain went.  
....  
"Lip" Mandy locked eyes with his "what is this?" She asked "before all this shit you wanted nothing to do with me, Is it some kinda wounded bird shit? I don't need saving" lip laughed cutting her off "yes you do, you were gonna use that rich boy to get out. But you know what we don't want to get out... And I tried to get out, thought I was ah better than everyone else and it got me shit, what we need to do it stop looking for saving and just run this little corner of hell we call ours"he told her as he spoke she could see a sparkle in his eye something that hadn't been there in a long time "so prince of Southside how you gonna take over this bitch" she asked with a smirk as she leaned her back against the wall to hear his brilliant plan .

"I don't have a plan yet I just figure we don't fit out there and we sure as shit aren't the bottom of this place... Hell if Fi can try and have a business flipping empire we can make some noise" he glanced over at her his head leaning against the wall their shoulders touching "shit I mean you must know dirty little secrets we can take down more than a wanna be mayor" he added with a shrug "and what get rid of all the corruption? Never gonna happen you kill a cockroach and a rat is there to take it's place" she pointed out "like really you think you could ever get rid of Frank?"she added

"Ok fine it's not the best laid plan..yet. I'll figure something out..." He sat up "I should ah get goin' " he grabbed his shirt getting it on in one motion. "You sure you wanna go?" She asked sliding down the bed laying flat before arching her back up to present her breasts "all this sexy king pin talk gets a girl wet" she reached her hand down her stomach and stopping at her hips her fingers just dangling by her pelvis "shit" lip grinned running his fingers through light brown curls. " Kev isgonna be so mad" he leaped on the bed. Downstairs Kev looked to the celling being able to hear the squeaking of the old bed frame and the gasps of the new lovers. He shook his head and went back to cleaning the bar  
....  
Ian walked to work, he needed to think; think about Caleb and what to do, he was the reason is was living a good life but he wasn't who he was gonna spend the rest of his life with. He also needed to think of mickey, of how to keep Mickey outta jail, but Mickey didn't do normal, would he still love him if Ian did do normal...  
_Should i have come to work today_  
_Should I talk to Mickey_  
_Am I enough for Mickey_  
_Have I failed Mickey by fucking other guys_  
_I'm such a fuck up_  
_I've gone and screwed everything up again_  
_Why can't I be Fuckin' normal_  
_Why do I put Mickey through this...._  
And there it was Ian was spiraling, he knew big emotional changes to his daily life could through his meds off but the problem with spiraling is you got not fucking clue it's happening till it's too late and Ian has no fucking clue his chest was feeling tight as he continued to walk to work his head still filling with all these thoughts about  
_not being good enough for Mickey_  
_for putting him through so much_  
_how maybe Mexcio wasn't such a crazy idea_  
_all he needed was Mickey_  
Ian nearly passed the building so caught up in his own head he didn't even see that Caleb was waiting for him "Ian!" He called out "woo, hey, Ian hey you alright" he reached and placed both hands on Ian's shoulders firmly. Ian's arms flung up smacking the fireman's grip "don't fucking touch me" he growled "shit calm down Ian I was just comin to see you before you shift I haven't heard from you in a fee days" Caleb took a step back "well maybe get the hint I don't want to see you" he barked his eye narrowed in on Caleb "what is wrong with you Ian this ain't you, you high? Worse" he asked a bit pissed but mostly concerned "oh it's a hell of a lot worse"

"Ian!" An authoritative voice yelled. Instantly Ian knew it to be Rita's voice which snapped him out of his gaze with Caleb and whipped his head around to find her "Rita hey, what are you doing here" he asked in an apologetic tone. "I work here, kinda run this whole place" she said "what's ah going on here boys" she looked between them "he's fuckin outta it" caleb told her "nah just some twink that doesn't know what ghosting is and wants me back" Ian jumped in "ok, you go home" she pointed at Caleb "and you inside with me" she grabbed his shirt arm and pulled him inside

"look at me kid" Rita locking eyes with the antsy redhead "shit..." She took a deep breath "Ian... Ya gotta go home" she told him "you take your meds"  
Ian nodded "something goin on?" She continued to question. Ian shurgged "I'll call Mandy" Rita decided  
......  
"Shit, fuck,yeah I'm on my way" Mandy hung up the phone she looked at Lip " fun times over we gotta go" "who the fuck was that where are we going?" He asked as she through his clothes at him " you're brother, potential shit hitting the fan" she clasped her bra on " that was Rita said I need to take him home...there's only one reason for that" "shit he's spiraling?" Lip looked concerned and rushed to get dressed

They rushed in to be greeted by Rita "he's been silent ever since I got him in" she informed them "Ian..." "Hey buddy.." they spoke softly as they walked over to him "how bout we go get your meds figured out" lip suggested "you maybe wanna start talking things out loud and get out of yer head?"Mandy knelt down in front of him.

Lip stood back and watched he was Ian's brother he should be the one to get through to him, after all he did have to survive Monica, but watching Mandy she was a natural with him. Mandy Fuckin' milkovich who'd a thunk someone who once ran someone over with her car could be so patient and gentle

"Lota shit happened, I know I was there for most of it, you know I'll get where your brain is going.." his eyes finally met hers "I shouldn't have left today" he finally spoke " yeah but we also can't hide away from the world in the house can we?" She pointed out "but everything was perfect in the house, it was me and Mickey like old times"

"And shit changes don't mean you gotta freak it and over analysis everything.. what so you think is gonna happen" she questioned Ian shrugged "everything, nothing, what if I'm not good enough what if I screw up what if he goes back to jail what if..." He started rambling so fast it was amazing his mouth was keeping up with his brain. "ok ok breathe, stop. One problem at a time....how about we start with going home." She glanced up at lip gesturing for him to come over and help her get Ian up. Lip walked over as Ian stood up, in one swift glide Ian fell into his brothers arms "I'm sorry, I'm tryin not to be like Monica" he confessed "ay, no don't worry about it, you for nothin on Monica this is a panic attack compared to Monica" he patted his brothers back keeping an arm around his shoulder as they walked out.

"Mickey" Mandy growled as she was was the first one through the door "what!" He snapped "I'm trying to fucking sleep" "out here now!" She yelled "bitch don't tell me what to do" he grunted walking out of his room seeing way more people in his house than he cares for "what's all this there a fuckin party, I don't wanna..." He was cut off from his rant "it's Ian..." Mandy finally talking at a normal tone.

Ian had already made it to the sofa before Mick for into the living room his knees pulled up to his chin his long arms holding his legs in place his eyes fixed on the odd shaped hole in the wall;it may have been a bullet hole he decided the longer he looked at it

"Fuckin hell." Mickey muttered "so what the fuck?" He looked at lip and Mandy "I dunno" lip said "but I'm gonna go see what I can do about meds" he put his hand on Ian's shoulder squeezing it slightly "I'll ah be back soon as I can" he locked eyes with Mandy to see how she was doing, once she nodded he left.

"Gallagher snap outta it" Mickey sat on the coffee table in front of him "don't you Fuckin' do this don't check out on me, you Fuckin' listening to me?" Mickey reached his arm up grabbing his own neck and squeezing it. He looked up at Mandy "this happen often?" His eyes looked glossy Mickey want gonna cry but he was pissed and scared. Mandy shook her head "he's been good the meds have been workin..." She sighed "high emotional situations can mess with them tho..."

"What so it's me?" Mickey roared getting to his feet "I make him crazy?" The tears Mickey was sure weren't going to fall were piling up in his eyes "What do I do mandy? do I leave? Would that help? I'd leave to save him you know that" Mickey's nose curled up as he took a deep breath in.

 


	13. It seems we can't be mundane

  
"No Mickey give him a few days, new pills, it'll work out. He fucking loves you, damnit he missed you so much....and if you feel the same way... Well take that, jumble it all up add some obsessive qualities to it and you might start to get an idea of what's going on for him" the two talked as though Ian wasn't in the room. He heard them when he wasn't zoned out but even then he could hear them it was just more muffled like trying to listen to voiced underwater.

"Mickey" Ian finally spoke "you owe me a god damn date don't you Fuckin' even think about bailing on me twice" he slowly let his legs go they stretched down the the floor "shit, sorry, fuck I dunno I panic, ya know I hate when this shit happens and I don't know what to do" Mick babbled "calm down you sound like you got Tourette's" his own words made him smile,it also made Mandy grin, Mickey looked between them "what, what was that, you trying to make a joke Gallagher?" Mickey sat down next to his lover "so you good now?" He asked Ian shook his head "not yet, but I will be, if you promise not to leave I promise to try and keep the crazy in check" it was a promise he knew he couldn't honestly keep but he would damn well try for Mick; for himself to have the life he knew he wanted to have with Mickey  
....  
A few days had passed Ian spent all of it in bed except for the day Lip got him in to see the doctor who agreed with everyone that it was the steady stress and emotion with everything that happened with Mandy and Mickey's arrival.

Everyday that Ian laid in bed Mickey took care of him, insisting that Ian was to spend those days at the milkovich house, in Mickey's room so he could keep an eye on him, Lip was hesitant since he and Fiona had more experience with this. But Lip had to admit for how crazy the milkovich's have always been, Mandy and Mickey were the best fit for Ian; they do anything for him and currently their house was quieter than the Gallagher household.

Finally one morning Ian woke up sitting up in bed stretching his long limbs he looked down at the other side of the bed to see Mickey still asleep. Ian smiled leaned in and kissed the top of Mickey's messy dark mop of hair. Before he got out of the bed he saw on the night table his meds the new dosage was working he dropped then in his hand popped them into his mouth grabbed the water glass and took a swing of the warm water that was obviously placed there last night.

Ian turned on the shower letting the room fill up with steam as he used the washroom and brushed his teeth. He drew back the curtain the steam clouding his sight and filling his nostrils. He stepped in lowering his head letting the water pound down on the back of his neck, he remained still for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. The water dripped down his face, his fingertips, banding down on the tiles.

Finally feeling relaxed and clean he grabbed the taps and turned off the water. The steam dissipated and the cold air started to creep through above the curtain. Ian stepped out drying himself off and quickly throwing on some clothes that didn't stink he made it to the kitchen making coffee before anyone else woke up.

"Morning" he looked up from his phone to see Mickey "morning" he smiled "you're up" he stated the obvious "and dressed..." "and I made coffee for when you're done being shocked that I know how to dress myself" Ian added smugly. Mickey let a genuine smile sneak into his face "you're fucking outta bed" he took the two large steps to be in front of Ian's chair and leaned in grabbing the sides of Ian's pale beautiful skin and kissed him "if this is the response for waking up and making coffee, I'll be doing this more often " Ian smilies softly and kissed Mick again

Mickey poured his coffee and sat down across from ian, slouching in his chair so their feet touched under the table. "That wasn't bad right..." Mickey starter not sure if they were allowed to talk about the depression or if talking about it made it come back. Ian shrugged before answering his first thought was it was bad for him, but he knew it killed Mickey to see him that way and didn't want to get into any kinda fight over this "it was short, so that's good" he finally said "it didn't take long for the meds to do what their suppose to" he took a sip of his coffee feeling weird talking about it, no one ever wants to talk about it. Mickey nodded "yeah that's what I thought" he knew he was the one to start this conversation but now he desperately wanted it to stop. He didn't want to talk about something he didn't understand and something he couldn't fix and it pissed him off.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Ian asked knowing neither of them wanted to stay on the previous topic. "Me?" Mickey looked puzzled "whatever you're up for I guess" one shoulder twitched upwards in a nonchalant way "No don't pull that shit, I'm not fragile, and after taking care of me for almost a week it's time to do something for you" Ian demanded. Mickey got a wicked look on his face "you tellin me, you'll do whatever I want?" He arched an eyebrow "toys?" Ian asked simple "you're just so good with them" Mickey told him "thought I was pretty good without them" Ian grinned. Just then Mandy walked into the kitchen hearing the tail end of the conversation "talking dirty before breakfast, someone must be feeling better" she kissed the top of Ian's head "ya look good" she said softly making her way to the coffee. Ian leaned his head back "thanks, Lip here?" "Nah, he was here most of yesterday but I sent him home to take care of things there, you need him?" She asked Ian shook his head "nah I just want him to know I'm ok" "I'll text him, he'll know"  
....  
Lip arrived at the milkovich house to see everyone relaxing in the living room, Mandy curled up in a large chair she sat sideways in her feet lay over the arm of the chair. His brother and Mickey occupied the sofa. Mickey sitting straight up one arm resting on the arm of the couch while the other was up on the back of the chair his fingers dangling into Ian's red hair. Ian was nestled into Mickey's chest facing Mandy.

"Hey" he announced his presence. The three friends looked up " hey" they responded. "Feelin' better?" he looked at Ian, who nodded in response. Lip crashed in the near by chair "so what's going on?" "We're being mundane" Ian informed him "after all the shit we are having a 'normal' day" Mandy added "then there need to be pizzas and beer" lip pointed out

Many pizza boxes arrived less than thirty minutes the same time Mandy was back from the beer run. They set everything up in the living room not wanting to leave the comfortable seats. Lip cracked open a beer, leaning back in his chair to enjoy it. Mickey and Ian had to finally get out of their embrace to sit up for some very googy, stringy cheesey pizza.

The four of them dove into the pizza and beer and decided to have a marathon of heist movies. Half way through their third movie, the pizza already consumed and the bottles piling up Lip proclaimed "that's it! We need to run a heist" Mickey and Ian who were at a loss to what Lip was referring to gave him blank stares. Mandy who knew Lip wanted to do something with his life never would have excepted something this drastic. "And what would our target?" She asked "how about some info" Ian interjected "Lip has decided to rule the town, not get out of the shit hole but find a way to run it" Mandy informed

Ian gave a slight nod and a slight huh sound escaped his lips but honestly all he could think about was how much they were becoming their parents. Ian was crazy he got that from Monica and it really sucked but Lip he seemed to be more like Frank; the alcoholism aside Frank always thinks he could manipulate a situation to best fit him, to make sure he comes out on top; now it seems it's Lips turn to try.

"So how you see this working Einstein" Mick now interested "well look at all these movies they all have one thing in common which is the one thing they have in common with us..." He looked between them "so there's always the one who has the plan, that'd be me, there's the one who already works outside the law" he looked up to Mickey who tilted his head up with a barely noticable nod and a twitch of his lip as he agreed "and they have the beautiful girl" lip tried to start again "that's obviously me" Ian piped up "damn rights" Mickey grinned kissing Ian's temple "let's call you plan b, I was going with the only one of us with a boobs" Lip grinned "plus I was thinking they always have the guy with the getaway car and an ambulance is a damn good cover..."

"Wait" Ian jumped in "you want me to risk my job, my good job, that I actually like and am actually good at so you can play out a movie?" Ian wondered how the hell he seemed to be the sane one right now. " It's not to play out a movie it's to start using our potential, it's to have God damn money for once, to have some power and influence" he became more passionate as he spoke "sure Lip I think that just might be the dozen beers talking" Ian claimed. "Alright beauty and brains I'll join your little Crusade, but why the hell are you the fucking brains? Seeing as I have actually pulled off stealing from people?" Mickey asked sumgly "I'm thinking a little bigger than stealing people's furniture" there was a devilsh grin his tone reaked of arrogance. Mickey leaned back arms crossed over his chest he wasn't pissed he was use to Lip's tone by now

"So what's the plan?" Mandy asked changing her position in her chair to be sitting stright up, crossing her legs in the chair. a new bottle in her hands; phzz the sound of the beer being opened and she took a sip ready to hear what Lip had in store.


	14. Let's be fuckin Robin hoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's run a heist but we need to add a few more to the team!

Ian had fallen asleep on the sofa his head nestled into Mickey's lap. Mickey who would never admit it he loved it, loved how close Ian was, loved the causal touching, love just being the two of them. Everyone had started ignoring the movie they were talking about how to do the heist.

Mickey ran his fingers through Ians hair. "So you wanna take from Rich people Robin hood? Or high stakes like museum" he asked very nonchalant for people talking about breaking the law. "Well I've been trying to run number high risk high reward or easy fast money" lip began " my first thought is we could easily use some of Mandy's high end clients and steal from them, we already have the cover, the in, but the question would be how many can we do before they catch on, but honestly how many are gonna make it public that a hooker stole from them it's a double shame" lip nodded with himself he liked his idea

"I changed my mind I'm in" came Ian's groggy voice; his eyes still not open. He slowing sat up making sure to keep himself close to Mickey "by the sounds of it you're making mandy do all the work, all the risk but we all get to share the money, so I'm in" "hey!" Mandy squealed "why do I have to do all the work" she asked

"You won't" lip told her "you're just the star so you have a big role. So what we need to figure out is how to get their money, do we drug them? Or black mail them?..." "Or you could kill 'em" Mickey suggested which caused everyone to become still and just stare at him "what!" He spat "they ain't a problem if their dead!" Mickey didn't really want to kill people but he had to play such a tough guy in prison that he slipped into that person, that personality, plus he was raised by Terry who would have thought that was an acceptable option

"Killing them causes more problems like what to do with the bodies, not to mention it would be making us serial killers" Lip pointed out Ian turned to look at Mickey"I'd like to add I can't go to jail Mick, just look at this face" he turned and gave Mickey an over exaggerated pouty face. Placing Ian's chin in the spot between his thumb and forefinger Mickey squeezed his cheeks "I wouldn't let anyone touch this face" Mickey told him in a tone that was actually a bit scary if you didn't know Mick or if you didn't love him. "ok I don't wanna Fuckin' kill people anyway, I promised Ian a date so I kinda can't go away for shanking someone" "Ok now that we are all on the same page no killing let's figure this out.

Not far into their planning Mandy's phone buzzed, someone actually wanted her for work "damn I didn't even think I had a job anymore" she muttered. She got up going into her room softly closing the door. Looked at Ian and Mick " this is another reason we need to figure this shit out.." he said softly glancing up at her closed door. " Good fuckin luck telling Mandy what she can or can't do" Mickey reminded him "plus you ain't got no reason to judge her, she did what she had to, to survive, you weren't around" Lip got up without acknowledging that Mickey was talking to him, he opened her door.

Mandy was sitting at a small table in her room that she used as her vanity she had just finished her makeup when she heard the door open. She stood up, her hair done in a simple bun her makeup soft with a pink lip, and she was only wearing matching lace lingerie "God you look..amazing" he stumbles back taken by her beauty "well that's kinda what they pay me for" she smiled awkwardly how do you have a conversation with someone you might be in love with when you're talking about sleeping with other people for money. She picked up a sexy black dress and stepped in "zip me up" she looked back at him, her long neck exposed. Lip grabbed the tiny zipper and pulled it upward. He leaned his head down on her shoulder softly kissing it, his hands holding her hips. "Alright calm down I gotta go" she gabbed his hands kissed his cheek and left.

....  
"Bitches, you all still here?" Mandy yelled as she got back to her house. "Oi, stop yer yelling" Mickey bellowed from the kitchen. Mandy entered the kitchen to only to see Mickey "where the hell everyone?" She asked "Lip went out for smokes, and Ian was laying down which I'd assume is short lived was your screeching"

Ian emerged leaning in the doorway "what's goin' on?" He asked "I'll explain everything when Lip is back, but I've figured out the heist" she was almost giddy "I'm gonna run through the shower before he gets here" she walked into the tight door frame with Ian who instinctively helped her unzip her dress. With the Mandy disappeared.

Ian walked over to Mickey grabbed the top of the chair and pulled it away from the table. He straddled Mick, laying his arms on Mickey's shoulder. "We ain't got time for that" the brown haired man spat "not even time for this" Ian leaned in kissing Mickey "or maybe this" he said breathy as their lips parted and he moved his mouth down to Mickey's neck. " Damn it Gallagher" he moaned grabbing onto Ian's hips

"Hey I'm back, that Mandy's car out front?" Lip asked before he was fully in the door " fucking Gallagher's" Mickey cursed pushing Ian back. Mickey still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. Ian sensing Mickey's tension he shifted his weight to one side, lifted his leg of Mick, standing next to him. Mickey dragged his chair back to face the table, shifting uncomfortably "could you not just stand there, I told you we didn't have time for that, grab me a damn beer" Ian nodded trying not to smirk

"hey Lip" Ian called out "get in here" he closed the fridge passing the beer to Mickey "Mandy's got some plan for you" he said as his brother made his way into the kitchen. "Hey I'm here I'm here don't tell him!" mandy said franticly as she came out of the room throwing her hair up in a wet messy bun "mands you didn't tell us anything remember" Ian reminded her

All around the table Mandy finally started talking "You wanna heist" she glanced at lip "I got you a heist. There is a huge fundraiser happening and anyone who's anyone is gonna be there, dressed to kill, probably with borrowed jewels worth thousand or millions of dollars, not to mention they'll all be driving their fancy ass cars" she was beaming with all the information pouring out "cars?" Lip repeated looking over at Ian "we gotta add someone else to our team... Jimmy" "who the fuck is Jimmy" Mick asked " JimmySteve, he dated Fi, he's the guy you want if you want to steal cars"  
"We haven't seen JimmySteve in forever...didn't he get killed by a drug Lord?" Ian asked

"He didn't die! He's actually living like twenty minutes away from here" lip informed him "how would you know that?" Ian asked with an interrogation tone "listen just because Fiona doesn't like him doesn't mean I had to" lip sniped "how long do we have to get ready?" Looking back at Mandy she bit the inside of her lip and broke eye contact with Lip she said " three days"

The four divided up the jobs for the heist first Lip was in charge of finding Jimmy, Ian was in charge of finding out traffic routes and emergency personal, he made sure to be on site in his ambulance for precautionary measures and there for the quick getaway. Mandy was able to find a John to take her to the fundraiser where she planned on using her quick fingers to pick pocket the guests she even knew she had to find a dress with pockets to make the snatching easier and discreet. Mickey was left unsure what his job should be, sure he knows how to steal, but he'd stick out like a sore thumb at this event; that was until Jimmy arrived with his plan.

"Hey guys, been awhile" Jimmy was upbeat as he walked into the milkovich house. Behind him was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, tan skin and narrow stunning eyes. "Who's the broad" Mickey stood as a guard in his own house,arms crossed his usually resting bitch face. "I'm Angela" she answered in a silky voice "she's my business partner" Jimmy added "Mickey, nice to see you" he outstretched his hand which Mickey did not take "alright, ok right to business I get that, I respect that" Mickey did not understand this guess chipper demeanor "So we we're thinking we need to have two teams if we want to pull all this off" lip started "Jimmy's team will do the cars and Mandy's team will be inside"

"How many people you bringing into this?" Mickey questioned not liking the idea of more people coming in the more people the more of a chance someone screws up and he definitely can't afford anyone to mess up. "Don't worry about it man, my guys are professionals" Jimmy looked at Angela who didn't seem to agree with his statement "ok they're more like **her** guys, but still total professionals"

"Mandy darling, your stunning, they didn't mention you were beautiful that makes things a lot easier on the inside job" Angela walked over to Mandy hey long fingertips playing with mands' hair "um thanks I guess" Mandy stood still unsure what to do "so you can pick pockets?" She asked "yes ma'am" ma'am Mandy never said ma'am in her life what the fuck.

"We'll need a drop site for the jewels and wallets" Angela stated "my dress actually has pockets for the quick grab and walk away" Mandy was brave enough to interject "damn that's smart" Angela smiled her perfect and beautiful set of teeth "ok I'll need one of those too" she declared "wait you're going to be inside I thought you were part of the car heist" Mandy now confused "I was but upon seeing your brother we figure his talents will be best served out in the field while us girls take on the rich folk"

"Fine by me" Mickey stated " I don't need to be around those rich fucks who are just throwing around their money"

"Ian you're gonna be our eyes" Jimmy said looking over at Ian who was leaning on Mickey "you'll be stationed outside in the ambulance you'll be able to see if anyone is coming or going that we need to be aware of" Ian nodded this was exactly was he was expecting "and if you don't mind darling you'll also be our ear" Angela added "how am I gonna do that" the ginger asked "well there no real point of having eyes if we can't hear you to warn us so we are all gonna have ear pieces and we've already dispatched someone to bug the entire place so you'll be able to watch and hear everything" Jimmy informed them

"um, this is getting really high tech, I'm not that sure about this" Ian starting to feel the pressure and how large this heist was becoming, how risky it would be, he wasn't a criminal, he wasn't a thug, he wasn't even considered a bad boy.

"Ian it'll be fine I'll be there" Lip reassured his younger brother. Mickey made eye contact with Ian he didn't have to give a reassuring speak Ian knew Mickey would do anything to keep him safe  
"Ok, let's do this"


	15. Hesits make us horny

With a day left till the heist everyone was busy. Seeing all the technical stuff that needed to happen Lip called in Joaquin, they and Jimmy were huddled around computers taking about code or in code for all Ian knew.

He and Mickey were at the table having a morning coffee; Mickey spiked his to deal with all the people in his house. "How did my house become headquarters?" He grumbled almost chugging down his first cup. "You expect them to be at my house?" Ian asked raising an eyebrow "my house has Debbie with a baby, and Liam and Fiona who we all know would not be ok with this and would shut it down, plus Carl is actually trying to turn his life around for a while there we thought he was going to be a serial killer so let's not get him involved with this"

" Yeah ok I get it there's a whole litter of you Gallagher's" Mickey looked up from his mug locking eyes with the beautiful redhead "I just thought I'd get to see more of ya" that was the closest to sappy Mick was gonna get.

" You're seeing me right now" Ian smiled "that ain't what I mea-" Mickey stopped it was obvious Ian had known what he meant cause he had just placed his hand on Mickey's inner thigh.

Mickey cleared his throat "whaddya think you're doing" his head did a quick spin around too see if the coast was clear "helping you release some of that stress" "yer adding to the fucking stress!" He gritted his teeth, though he liked the feeling of Ian touching him " doesn't the thought of getting caught excite you?" the ginger had a sly grin, as he could feel the pulsing from insides Mickey's pants "guess it does"

"Why are you such a freak?" Mickey asked as Ian pushed his body closer kissing his lovers cheek, moving up to his ears nibbling it "freak, this coming from the guy who wanted toys yesterday." Ians voice was a whisper but echoed in Mickey's ear. "Yeah well my thing was behind closed doors" Mickey sighed finally giving in to the redheads demands stood up in in a haste pushing Ian backwards into the fridge latching their mouths together.

Mickey ripped open Ian's plaid button down shirt exposing his lean fit torso. Ian rolled his shoulders helping the shirt come off. His back arched as his bare back now leaned against the fridge. Mick's hands were firmly on Ian's hips pushing them forward into his own.

Ian's arms wrapped around Mickey's neck clawing into the back of his shoulder blades. Their kisses were wet, and sloppy and each tired for dominance. When it came to sex Ian was a top, but with foreplay and life Mickey often dominated.

Ian moved his hands all the way to Mickey's belt the whipping sound of the leather seemed so loud as the belt came undone. He only took a moment to have Mickey's pants falling down to his ankles. The red head wasn't far behind making his way to the ground. Mickey threw his hands onto the fridge as he felt the warm wet mouth of his lover.

"Fuck I missed you" Mickey moaned "shhh, someone will hear you" Ian glanced up before wrapping his mouth around Mick's large cock again

"Damnit I eat in here" Mandy turned around just as fast as she entered the kitchen "sorry Mandy" Ian said quickly getting to his feet "Fuckin' cunt why'd you come in here" Mickey spat pulling his pants up "it's the kitchen fucktard, plus my bedroom door is right there!! what are you even doing there's half a dozen people here"

"That was part of the fun" Ian grinned he had a great smile and it seemed like so long since he showed it. "Go find ways to be helpful" she shooed the boys away and went into her room

Her dress for tomorrow was hanging on the back of her door, she rummaged through her closet to find shoes to match when there was a soft knock on her open door "I don't mean to intrude" came Angela's sultry voice "I was hoping to see your skills before tomorrow night" Mandy nodded turning to see she also had a scrawny young guy with her who was wearing a blazer; he was part of the car team.

"I just wanted to see how well you pick pockets" she informed the milkovich girl. "So this kid my target practice?" Mandy asked carelessly flicking her wrist pointing to him. Angela nodded.

"Hi nice to meet you" she grasped both her hands around his "well don't you look dapper in this suit"she showed off her pearly whites and caressed his chest, she could feel a bill fold was on the inside. "Ok let's step back for a moment" Angela interjected "I know you were trying to see if he had a wallet but it's a common tell for thieves, so they will be in high alert from here on out"she almost sounded disappointed "yes but I've already swiped the watch." The boy quickly pulled up his sleeve to discover she had indeed taken the watch " well that was impressive" Angela praised " alright thank you, were done with you now" she told the boy who simply nodded and exited Mandy's bedroom

"So we know you can charm and distract the men, but the woman will be dripping in jewels how do you expect to her close?" As she spoke she played with the necklace she had on, she actually had lots of jewelry on. At first glance Mandy noticed earrings, necklace, bracelet and rings "the problem with woman" Mandy started as she closed the gap between them "is they are either affectionate and looking for praise and don't mind physical contact from another, or they're bitches who want to assert their dominance and if you are not worthy of their time don't touch them" she educated "but if you're good at reading people you'll be able to get what you need" she was almost uncomfortably close to Angela now "and what type of woman am I?" Asked the Tibetan beauty tilting her head ever so slightly a gentle smile on her face excited to see what Mandy would say

"You, you stop a room when you enter and you know it, you have confidence spewing out of your pores people definitely think you're a bitch" Mandy told it like it was "but you'd be taken back if someone crushed that illusion grazed your arm as they said hello" Mandy did as she said "and you'd also be mesmerised and easily distracted by all that And if some dare give you a peck on the cheek..." Mandy paused moving her face closer to give her the small kiss "they could.."  
Mandy's words were cut off by Angela's hand grabbing here's "steal my necklace?" She arched her eyebrow as she brought Mandy's arm forward "you have to be better than that" she told her tsking "well with you yeah sure yer a thief you think like one you knew what I was doing of course you caught me" Mandy defended herself

"Here" Ang took off her jewelry "you wear them" she handed then to Mandy "like you said you'll know it's coming you think like a thief so there's no way I can get them from you right" she was cocky which actually made Mandy a bit nervous but she placed The jewelry on."k so now what?"

"You Can't just walk up all nonchalant and stick your hand in someone's pocket. You have to be confident about it. If you're scared, you'll screw up. You screw up, it get us all caught" Angela still not making a move for the jewels but she had linked arms with Mandy petting her slightly "people's attention to touch is sensitive but people are also really easy to manipulate" she continued "it's all about distraction, conversation... Those are beautiful earrings" and instinctively Mandy reached her free hand up to touch the earring "thanks their yours" she laughed "you can also use physical contact to make people nervous" she turned to Mandy brushed her hair from her face "You are stunning" she told her "if we weren't working right now i might just kiss you" Mandy was starting to wonder if all of this was part of the distraction technique or if it was truthful. Angela's hand stayed on the base of her neck. It was actually comforting

The longer the gaze the more mandy felt the colour rushing to her cheeks. Angela's long fingers were now stroking; as soft as butterfly wings up and down Mandy's arm

"Never knew you were a carpet muncher" Lip's voice came from the doorway "fuck off we're working" Mandy barked "remember always get the money up front mands" Mandy threw a nearby pillow towards Lip who dodged out of the way. It was still weird to talk about what she did for a living so making fun of it was better than yelling about it.

"So ah, you two just plan on making out and I'll just walk around taking all the wallets, cause ah, that plan could work" Lip joked but it did seem like a legit option

"Yes but where you saw two attractive woman in a sensual moment I've managed to her necklace bracelet and one ring" Angela showed her loot "wait you didn't go for the earrings?"   
"No that was a distraction it got your attention there while I got the bracelet" she informed her. Mandy took off the remaining jewelry handing them back "I'll see you later" Angela said as she walked passed Lip and out the door

"Jealous?" Mandy bounced over into Lip's arms "you know I can't go without yer dick" she thrusted her hips into him. Lip grabbed her ass keeping her close. "Not jealous, a little hot maybe" he kissed her, the two stumbled backwards falling on her bed. She let out a giggle as she entangled her fingers in his curly hair. His hands pushed her shirt up feeling the softness of her stomach; reaching upward till her was cupping her breasts

"Fuck off" it was Mickey in her doorway "get your asses outta bed, if I ain't getting any neither are you" and slapped his hand against the door and walked away

"What the fucks with him?" Lip asked a bit confused by the interruption "he's pissy because I wouldn't let your brother blow him in the kitchen" Mandy stated like it was no big deal. Lip nodded unsure if he needed that information.

"Guess we should get ready for tomorrow then"  
"Whaddya think 'we're rich sex' is like?" She asked

"We'll find out tomorrow" he answered


	16. There's a buzz in the air

There was a buzz in the air as everyone was almost ready for the heist. Jimmy was getting his guys ready to leave. For their part of the heist involved a bit of prep. There was an empty parking lot around the corner from the gallery where this fancy fundraiser was being held. The plan was to fill the parking lot with old junker cars and swap out the fancy ones, going so far as to place the licence from the cars onto the less expensive ones;   
"We'll see you there" Jimmy called out as he was the last one out the door closing it behind him

Ian was in his EMT uniform relaxing in the living room, his part didn't involve any additional preparation. He'd already signed up to be the ambulance on site so all he needed to do was pick up his ride closer to the time.

"Motherfucker" Mick's voice roared stomping out of his room "I thought I didn't have to wear a penguin suit" he huffed

"Would you stop complaining and lemme look at ya" Ian demanded as he stood up taking in the sight of Mickey in a tux. His peircing blue eyes more noticeable with his hair slicked back "god damnit" Ian muttered "you clean up good"

"Oh don't get all queer on  me now!" Mick spat "would you drop your tough guy act for five seconds and let me kiss you" Ian's long fingers reached up Mickey's cheek holding him in place.    
Their lips pressed together all of Mickey's stress seemed to go away, Ian had that affect on him.

At that moment lip walked into the room and broke into a fit of laughter "what'd I miss what'd I miss" Mandy ran out on her towel hair and makeup already done. " You're brother" lip managed to cough out. Mandy whipped her head to look at him "you're... you're in the ...suit!" "Don't get use to it" he growled "why these gotta be so uncomfortable" he fidget "and stop your fucking staring" he hissed at all of them

"Ok um.." lip started "I gotta tell you something" "spit it out" Mick howled "you don't gotta Wear the tux" lip took a step back "Mandy thought it'd be a good prank" he added "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you" Ian held Mickey back "no you're not, just think, now I'll have to get you out of this" Ian winked hoping to calm his lover down and save his brother a serious beating "what the hell lip throwing me under the bus!" She stepped closer to him punching him in the arm "you two ain't funny!" Mickey pointed at them "shut the fuck up sounds like you're getting laid because of it so you should be thanking me!"  Mandy proclaimed "hey that's my brother you're talking about" lip nudged her playfully with his shoulder "doesn't change the fact that they're doin' it" she nudged him back a bit harder.

"How about you two just go fuck off so we can do exactly what you think we're going to do" Ian interjected their nagging

Slamming the door behind them Ian wasted no time getting the jet black jacket off Mickey, already untucking the shirt from his pants. Mickey has already managed to get Ian's pants off exposing his hard on "leave your shirt on, damn uniform makes me hot" Mick huffed

Ian smirked as he softly pushed his lover onto the bed Mick falling down to all fours, the red head pushed his cock against Mickey's ass, causing him to groan. Ian grabbed the lube that Mick always kept on the night stand getting his fingers wet he slid one into Mickey "fuck, you ain't wasting anytime" he muttered, not complaining all week it seemed people were interrupting them, and he was desperate to feel Ian in him.

Slowly pulling in and out Ian added a second finger. The brunette man clenched the sheets, gritting his teeth. This time pumping faster before pulling both fingers fully out quickly "damn it Gallagher I was about to--" "I know and I wasn't ready"Ian cut him off. Adding some lube to himself before entering. The two men moaned. Is held tight to Mickey's hips pulling him ever closer.  Thrusting them together the sound of their skin banging together sound loud. Mickey dropped his head down into the bed muffling his grunts. Seeing his peace Ian leaned forward enough to grab and handful of Mickey's hair pulling his head up "God" he exasperated

Ian continued to hit his mark, he knew this by the incoherent noises and slur of profanity coming from Mickey. Ian twitched as he felt himself coming close to orgasming. Two two finished moaning each other's names before collapsing on the bed.

Mickey rolled over grabbed his cigarette and lighter, lighting it he took a long drag, exhaling he looked up watching the smoke dissipate, he pierced his lips inhaling again only to be interrupted but Ian's thin fingers grasping the cigarette from his mouth and placing it ever so gently into his own breathing in and exhaling through his nose.

Ian looked over at Mickey, looking into those ocean blue eyes "I fucking love you" giving Mick back the cigarette. "Me too Gallagher, me too"

....   
Lip and Mandy finished getting dressed in her room. "God we look like we're dressed for prom" lip moaned. Mandy shrugged as she leaned in closer to the mirror to check hair or makeup or something. Because honestly she didn't want to respond.she didn't go to prom, because he left, because she's s milkovich and everyone else was kinda afraid of them, or assumed that she wouldn't go because she didn't do social conversation or some bull shit,  because she made the choice to leave school; which as long as they became bloody rich tonight she wouldn't care.

"Ya look fine" she finally told him "you good?" He asked feeling the tension "yeah, just the reality of all this, we aren't criminal Masterminds what the hell are we doing?"

"We're taking shit from the rich cause they don't deserve it, they think they're better than us cause of the number of zeros they have in a bank account." Lip started a rant sounding more and more like Frank "fuck, ok, I guess I'll see you there then, I gotta get going" she grabbed his arm softly leaning in peaking him on the cheek As she started to break away he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her back to him "just make sure you   
come home afterwards" he gazed into her eyes "I'm not Fuckin' Cinderella"  she gave a side smile.

Hopefully this would be their last awkward conversation about it, she'd have this date and leave rich and free. She stepped out of the door turning back her eyes fixed on him longing to say more; the 'L' word trying to escape her lips. She swallowed not wanting to scare him away Lip had always been afraid of commitment she wasn't going to screw that up again by saying what she was thinking.

"Goodbye my boys" she yelled to everyone and left

All three men made their way to the living room. Mickey now in comfortable, stealing cars attire, Ian in his uniform and lip in a suit "should we Fuckin'do this?" Mickey asked "still up tight Mickey, even after gettin it up the ass?" Lip boldly questioned "screw you!" Mick flipped him off "thoughts that what you had Ian for but I guess--" "shut you fucking punk mouth now" Mickey cut him off no one ever talks shit about Ian not even his family not even if they're trying to be funny

"Why'd you do that?" The ginger asked his brother "you know how he gets and you did it on purpose, yer kinda an ass" Ian informed him. "Come on Mick drop me off at work" the younger Gallagher instructed as all three moved towards the door Ian making sure he stay between his brother and lover so they didn't kill each other. "See ya on the other side" lip waved and with that  everyone was falling into place, this was happening they could do it Lip knew it.  
…  
The black Bentley rolled to a stop, her door opened, Mandy stepped out once she was fully out of  the car she released her Elegant floor length dress from her grasp, placing her hands in the pockets of the purple satin Aframe dress. The moonlight sparkled on the strategically placed Appliques Beads of the very revealing top.

Her John passed the keys to the scrawny kid who tried his damndest not to make eye contact  with either of them but especially Mandy. It was hard not to look at her tonight.

The John linked arms and they started walking towards the art institute of Chicago. Mandy had never been anywhere so nice, hell she was impressed there was no graffiti and all the windows were whole. The giant green lions were fucking cool though.

"I told you, you look amazing right" he smiled "you did but I don't mind hearing it again" she beamed. They walked in the party already taking place, people mingling, drinks flowing, tiny food being served on sticks, through the crowd Mandy saw Angela already schmoozing, looking amazing wearing a stunning strapless teal dress, with long silver earrings, her hair tied up in a tight bun to elongate her neck; this woman definitely had a gravitational pull about her, she'd have no problem   swindling tonight.

Lip watching the masterpiece unfold as he was there serving the tiny food on sticks. He had an ear peice in that connected to Ian in the ambulance and Jimmy out with the cars. It had been decided that the girls needed to focus on their job and not worry about the outside goings-on so they did not require the ear pieces. This plan seemed good until Lip noticed boring Ben was there.

For the next few minutes Lip managed to avoid eye contact with him but seeing as he had the food it was inevitable that they would bump into each other. As Lip made a turn he came face-to-face with Ben. "Smoked salmon on cucumber?" Lip asked trying to sound as professional as he could "Phillip?" Ben looked surprised "it's Lip" he corrected no one ever called him Phillip, even teachers in school dropped the formalities. "What are you doing here?" Benjamin asked "serving food to you rich fucks, some of us need to do these low level jobs for you" lip swallowed his frustration this was not the time to into things with him. " Right, sorry that's not what I meant, I was just surprised to see you is all" now feeling uncomfortable he finally asked they both knew he wanted to asked "How's Mandy?"

Lip paused before answering he could have answers with how great the sex was, or how she was still stuck in the business because he left when things got hard or too public. "Actually, she's--" he stopped whatever he was going to say wasn't going to matter because they both caught a glimpse of her "she's here" Ben muttered under his breath stunned by the beauty he saw gliding across the floor

Outside Ian was in his ambulance, feeling useless until they were ready to leave. They had managed to add some minor surveillance to the area one camera aimed at the parking lot so Ian could watch the car heist and let them know if anyone was coming, and another at the front entrance to see if anyone was leaving,so far nothing on either front. Ian watched Mickey from the monitor he was at the back of the parking lot removing licences from cars . Jimmy was also coming in and out of view as he was driving cars away and soon after the parking spot would be replaced with a old car all of them spray painted extra glossy so at first glance nothing looks out of the ordinary. They we're taking  cars from the very back and working their way forward.

Ian became ingulfed watching Mickey work, it's not that he was doing anything in particular it was just watching him was mesmerizing and it made the ginger day dream, Mickey could easily be a mechanic working with his hands, and Ian could do the EMT thing and they could live normal lives; coming home eating dinner cuddling on the sofa. The idea brought a smile to his face, they may not have had an official first date but Ian knew he wanted to spend his life with Mick. 


	17. Que the mission impossible music

They were already a dozen cars in when Mickey stopped to talk to Jimmy as he was swapping out the next car "how much you think we're makin tonight?"

"In total or already?" Jimmy asked "cause my counting says we've already pocketed a few million" "how the fuck you figure that" Mickey shocked by the number "these aren't your suburban housewife cars these are European imported, or highest quality domestic made  
These cars definitely cost more than your house"

"That's not saying much my house is a shit hole" Mickey replied "so how many more these we gonna do?" Thinking they had enough plus whatever else was happening inside. If rich people spent this much on cars he was sure it meant they spent a shit ton to look good too. "What doya mean we're going to do all of them" Jimmy said now sitting in the car he was ready to take "that's a fucking gamble" Mick grumbled "you trying to get caught?"

"We won't get caught it's a good plan, now finish with these licenses" Jimmy said closing the door and driving away

Inside the place was filling up all the guests had arrived. All dressed to kill, dripping in diamonds and Rolex. Mandy had already snached a bracelet and a broach. She was about to size up her next target when she spotted Lip instantly bringing a smile to her face, until she noticed who he was talking to. It was Ben; What the hell was he doing here, what the hell was she supposed to do, she turn around quickly to not look so confused or just staring at them awkwardly. She smiled and started chit chatting with some rich twit wishing she could side gaze hard enough to see behind her.

"What is she doing here?" The former boyfriend asked "she's on a date, you know the kind of dates you use to have" Lip snarled, it's not that lip hated the guy, he did hate how he handled the scandal, he hated that he was rich, maybe what he hated most was that Mandy was going to choose him.   
" So she's still.…"  
"yup"  
"Huh, um ok, so she good?" He stammered "getting there" Lip answered smirking knowing what they were currently pulling off, but Ben took the smirk to mean something else "so you're sleeping with her" his tone changing "I am" Lip saw no point in denying it "better luck next time" he patted Ben harder than he needed to on the shoulder and continued to roam.

Before he had a chance to talk with Mandy he was approached by a beautiful woman in teal "darling, you look smashing" she smiled placing her hand on his chest " um thank you, do I know you?" he asked a bit confused and definitely taken back by her allure "friend of your father's" she told him without skipping a beat "I've been overseas haven't see your family in years, you really do look great, we should catch up sometime" she leaned in kissed his cheek switched sides and kissed the other cheek then glided away. Shaking his head unsure what had just happened he made his was towards Mandy

"Hi" he said a bit shaky "I hope it's ok that I come over and talk to you" he seemed nervous "free speech and all I think you're ok" Mandy smiled softly her John was deep in conversation and didn't even notice "so how've ya been?" She asked beating him to the awkward small talk they were apparently going to do. "Hell of a lot more boring without you" he admitted.

He longed to reach out and touch her but knew someone else was here with her and didn't want to cause a scene. "You look amazing"   
"All part of the job" she reminded "no you say that, you brush it off as some kinda joke, maybe to make people uncomfortable or because you don't believe it, but you need to listen to me; you are jaw droppingly gorgeous today and always" he spoke with passion, he spoke from his heart and she knew it.

Unconsciously she reached up touching his arm grazing down to his hand. She glanced at his wrist finding it odd he didn't wear a watch, she brought her eyes back to him quickly. She nodded not needing to say anything more she clearing throat "so what about you, talk to anyone interesting tonight"

He shrugged "Same stuffy uppidy ups as always"   
"You're one of those uppidy ups" she cut Ben off to remind him "Although I did run into someone, someone I have no idea how I could ever forget" he looked around seeing if he could spot her "well that sounds promising for you" taking everything in her not to make twelve year old girl wooing noises "no not like that" he let a chuckle escaped his lips, he was discovering the real Mandy was even better than the one he had fallen for.   
"I should let you get back to your evening" he smiled politely  
…  
Ian surprisingly had to do real work, apparently rich people need to be consistently told they are fine. Conversations such as  
"No ma'am, it's not a sprained ankle… yes I understand it's swollen… I'd suggest flats for your next event" he didn't mean for that to sound as gay as it did but it was true nonetheless.

"Sir, no the stretcher is not a bed… no this is not a cab…no I'm not taking you home…no I don't think you should drive yourself" the last sentence Ian could feel a lump in his throat people were going to want to leave at staggering times and obviously sooner than he wanted "how about I call you a cab, or may I suggest going in and having some water" the drunk seemed to accept this suggestions and staggered back inside. The rookie EMT jumped back into the ambulance sitting on the cold hard bench in the back gazing at the small monitor to find Mickey.

Panic stuck when he couldn't see him, where the hell was he, why did the damn rich people distract him. He tapped on his ear peice "Mick?" He heard nothing "Mickey" nothing he tapping his ear again "Mickey"  
"Yeah" he barked   
"Just checking in" the ginger didn't want to admit he was worried "all good. I'm kinda on the last row of plates so I gotta go do this shit fast before anyone sees so the other guys can do their part" and with that there was silence.  
The silence was driving Ian crazy… not like Ian's crazy just he felt isolated and not helping and honestly bored

Not sure how long he had stared at the screen not really registering the movements, until something caught his eye. A security guard was walking only four rows away from where Mickey was hunched over working. "Shit" he muttered as he darted out of the back of the van "hey, hi, ah could I ask you something" Ian yelled for the guards attention.

the guard stopped, turning just missing the ability to see Mickey; who froze where he was. Waiting to see when or if he could make a run. "Yeah what is it" the underpaid and underappreciated guard whined

"I ah…" Ian hated thinking on his feet "just wanted to make sure the ambulance wasn't in the way or anything, ya know I wanted it close to the door in cause of an emergency, but if it's the way I'll move" he exhaled. The guard teetered to look past Ian "nah I think you're fine" he shrugged "ok, thanks, so ah how's it going in there?" Ian pried unsure how to convince this guy not to go examine the cars.

"Standard rich assholes, boring music with even more boring personalities" he was obviously annoyed "you wanna have a smoke and bitch cause they apparently think I'm here to be their free medical opinion for the night" the red head rolled his eyes "yeah, sure, ain't like there's anything to do out here" and the two walked back towards the ambulance.

Mickey darted through the cars keeping him self low till he found Jimmy walking up to one of the cars "get down" Mick hissed grabbing Jimmy by the arm "fuck what the hell?"

"Rent-a-cop with Ian" he nodded to their direction "why the hell is he making friends with him we need him gone" "hell of a fuck better than him catching us which is what would have happened if Gallagher wasn't out there" Mickey defended "go find your stupid team tell them we're done" he ordered "no! This is a damn bump in the road we stay low we wait it out…" Jimmy almost whined like a child being told it was bedtime "listen ya little greasy hair cunt, I ain't going back to jail, I'm not screwing up his life" he pointed toward Ian "I'm telling you I'm out, don't get fucking greedy, we made a shit ton, so suck it up princess we're leaving" Mickey knew he wasn't in charge if this heist but he also suspected that Jimmy was a pussy and would back down if he believed Mickey wanted to punch his lights out. After crouching between the cars in silence Jimmy finally nodded "ok already, let's go"   
…  
Lip just about had enough with all the rich snooty people, the men with their better than thou attitude, treating him like dirt, and the woman who were eye fucking him. Any other time a woman would have made gestures like that he would have pounded them in the coat closet; and a part of him still wanted to, but in those moments his eyes would find Mandy that's who he wanted to sneak away with do some dirty things when they were suppose to be. The idea was making him hot. He wanted,no he needed to pull her away, to feel her touch, kiss her lips.he could barely see stright with all the thoughts in his head

Mandy was currently dancing, more like swaying with how slow the music was. But no matter what you call it Lip was infatuated with the way she moved the ease she had. When the song had ended she seemed to excuse herself from the date and was walking towards Lip "maybe don't droll so much you're going to draw attention to yourself" she said in a hush voice as she walked past him

In the hallway she passed a few people before she found herself alone in the hallway when she felt someone grab her head. Tilting her head up she was surprised to see it was Ben. "Hi" she had a cuteness to her voice "I'm sorry if this is forward but…" he paused deciding words weren't want he wanted to use he leaned in and kissed her, his hand cupping the side of her face. She didn't pull away instantly.

"Ben" she whispered causing their lips to separate "you can't do this I'm here with someone else, someone who you know pays good money for the services I render" she reminded making some space between them "you are too beautiful and too smart for this life let's just run away"

"You're dunk!" She didn't need his sweep-her-off-her-feet speech to know that; she could smell it on him. A smell all too familiar in the milkovich house. "That doesn't change what I've said!" Grabbing for her hand ready to profess his love again "you need to let me go" she said firmly her eyes locking in with his "I wouldn't hurt you" he looked hurt by her demeanor dropping his hands immediately "no I know" she spoke softly, she reached for his shoulder to comfort him " it's just…your drunk, it's late…" she paused

"I've spent my whole life dealing with an demanding alcoholic father, and men who took what they wanted" she didn't need to explain and further he was there for the last part, which is prehapes why she played the wounded bird card.

"Look I've been gone too long I have to get back" she took a step "ya know, if you had just said all that shit a month ago, I would have gone anywhere with you" it was mostly true, maybe she said it to make him upset or maybe she said it cause she was sad about the life she missed out on. "so you and that Lip guy it's a serious thing then?" He asked. Mandy looked puzzled how did he know, did Lip tell him, did that mean he saw whatever they were doing as a serious thing? Question swirling around in her head "yeah I think so" she finally answered "we come from the same world, we've known each other since we were teenagers, sometimes that makes it easier" she nodded alone to her words

"Take care Ben" her fingers skimmed down his arm squeezing his hand. She didn't mean it to be flirty it was just in her nature. As she touched him he looked down following her fingers. He held on as long as he could as she walked away before releasing his grip, that's when he noticed his sleeve of his blazer rising up enough to reveal a bare wrist "fuck" the word caught Mandy off guard she was sure she'd never heard him curse before, and before having time to answer she heard his puzzled tone "my watch, my fucking grandfather's watch."


	18. Would you drive my getaway car

"are you sure you wore it tonight?" She asked feeling a lump in her throat "yes, everytime there's one if these fundraisers I wear it because he's the one that instilled in me to give back, that if we are fortunate enough to have money to share it, use it to grow others not just add another sports car to the collection" his spirit was strong, and it was liking her to know that the watch was probably laying in the bottom of Angela's dress pocket "ok well what did it look like maybe the clasp broke I'll help you look around"

"It didn't have a clasp it's  old! It has a leather strap with an off white face....it could be anywhere from here to home" he was pacing, continuing to look at his wrist as if trying to place when he last looked at it and had the watch on. "I'm gonna go look in my car…I definitely had it on driving here"

Damnit why was this happening "ok just take your time look around here for a minute ask a damn person before you go running off" she needed to stall him. He nodded weather he was going to listen or not.

It was damn luck or something when Mandy returned to see Angela talking to her John, she needed to talk to her. "Sorry that took so long" she apologized. Her John not seeming to notice that it had been that long of time "no worries just catching up with an old friend" he informed her Mandy nodded "nice to meet you, lovely dress" making pretend chitchat was excruciating. Angela nodded sensing Mandy wanted to talk to her more "would you be a dear and escort me to the ladies room" she linked arms "I'll have her back in a jiff" she smiled and the two walked away "you took a watch I need it back" Mandy hissed the moment they were out of earshot from anyone "why would I do that?" Angela asked not ready to give up her loot "you took it from a friend, and he's noticed it's missing, its a family heirloom" Mandy explained "darling they have more things more money for things it'll be fine hell forget all about it" staying particularly calm "No you don't get it he's going to his _car_ to look for it!" The anxiety in her voice was enough to convince Angela she took out the jewels from her pocket "here this is the only old thing in here" she passed the watch off "with our luck it's probably world war era would have been able to get a pretty penny on, but you go make another boyfriend happy" she snipped "you might have to owe me for this" she called after mandy

The moment the watch was in her hand Mandy darted to find Ben. Running down the stairs she looked like Cinderella fleeing the ball. She dashed past Ian's ambulance not even noticing him "Ben!" She called out he'd already made it to the cars "Ben!" Yelling his name a second time got the attention of Ian, the security guard, and Ben himself whom had made it to the cars stopped and looked at her.

Winded she held up the watch "I got it" Ben rushed over to her grabbing the watch from her grasp "oh my God I love you" the words jumped out of his mouth as his arms wrapped around her.

Ian lingered a few feet behind them, of course hearing everything, still trying to peice together what was actually happening "Mandy" his voice hushed "everything ok,?" He asked feeling like he should have the ambulance running and ready for a quick escape. She broke away from Ben "yeah Ben here had lost his watch but I got it back for him" she explained Ian nodded knowing exactly what wasn't being said

"How did you find it, this is kind of a big place if you haven't noticed it could have been anywhere; where was it" he examined the watch placing it snug back on his wrist "I'm pretty, people help me!" She blew off his questions "it's not even broken I don't understand" moving his wrist back and forth fixing his eyes on the heriloom "I don't know Ben maybe you took it off in the washroom,  it's back now what does it matter?" She tried not to be snipping but why did he have to be all junior detective couldn't he just be happy to have it back and leave it alone.

Her tone changed his "because I don't take it off, I didn't go to the washroom, I think someone swiped it off of me" with the allegations Mandy could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand and Ian could feel good bumps all over. The two made sure not to make eye contact "you're all rich in there why'd you steal from each other?" Ian asked again trying to blow this off

The words of swiping and stealing got the attention of the guard who up until then really didn't care about what was happening "sir if you suspect anything I can do a sweep of the building"  Ben looked at Mandy and Ian then the guard nodding "see, the problem is we aren't all rich in there…" glancing at Ian "we hire help and maybe that help was trying to give themselves a better tip" he swallowed hard before the next set of words "officer there's a waiter in there Phillip goes by Lip; he seemed very hostile I'd start there" the guard nodded and slow jogged up the steps. Discreetly Ian tapped his ear turning on his earpiece  "Lip get out" he whispered

"You prick!" She went to take a swing but Ian knowing  Mandy was there to grab her arm "Mandy" Ian grumbled "don't" he ordered letting her hand go "fuck man why do you think Lip had anything to do with it?" There was a part of him that just wanted to go all ROTC on this guy's ass but he definitely didn't want that guard calling in friends

"He doesn't" crossing her arms in a hope to keep them out of his face. "He's a jealous pussy" she told Ian "I try to be fucking nice, and find his old ass watch and his thanks is to think Lip did it!"

"Mandy you gotta admit it's weird he's here, you're here hell his brother is here…you want me to get that guard back tell him I think you're all apart of it maybe I go around asking other people if they are missing stuff" he fumed. He didn't actually think or have any idea that they were literally pulling off what he was insinuating. "Listen I'm sorry to cause this but someone stole the watch and you know Phillip is the most likely candidate" he knew by now his words meant nothing, the moment they had it was gone like someone blowing out a candle. She'd never be with him. He could feel the pain in his chest how could he let it slip that he loves her then the next moment be calling her a master criminal "So, I'm gonna go" he told them turning away.

Ian nudged Mandy's arm "what" she hissed "if he's leaving we gotta be leaving too" he whispered back, it was too late to stop Ben he was too close to the cars if anyone was still working back there and telling the rich boy to stay now would just be curious. The two walked away Mandy never did turn back to see if Ben took a final glance or not.

Mandy kissed Ian's cheek " you should just go, obviously Lip won't be going with you, and I'll get a ride with the John so that doesn't look suspicious, maybe find Mickey k, love you" Ian held her close "be safe, see you soon"

Mandy rushed back up the stairs as Angela and her John were walking out "did you hear the horrible news?" Angela asked "they suspect thieves are in the building"

"I actually just heard from that Benjamin kid, he had his grandfather's watch swiped, I was just coming back in to suggest we leave before anything else happens" Mandy declared "we we're thinking the same thing" Angela replied and it was at that moment Mandy noticed their arms were linked "are we all going together? A little after party?' she gave a wicked grin. An idea Mandy would have happily been on board with if they weren't the ones with jewels hidden away, Lip wasn't being hauled off and Mickey was MIA.

"Are any of us capital of driving?" Angela asked trying to think of ways not to leave via cars "I never drink at these events between the gossiping housewives and the inevitable paperitzi it's just safer…plus I have better than whatever they serve here" he added with a grin

The woman had a glance between them what were they going to do, a missing watch was nothing; but a missing car or noticing more than one would be a full on investigation and no one would be able to leave.

"Where the hell is the parking valet" the three looked around not seeing anyone. From behind the cars walked out mickey "hello sir, ladies, sorry if you were waiting long" Mandy had never heard her brother talk so calmly "you parking number" Mick looked at the guy, he had no idea what he was doing he was just hopeful he could get them into the car and get out of the way. Mickey had made Jimmy pass over the remaining keys "12" Mandy's date finally said. Mickey was starting to think the gods wanted them to steal because this car was still here "I'll bring the car around and again sorry for the wait" Mickey ran off exhaling he needed to get his ass outta here but his brotherly instinct needed to save Mandy first. He started the engine drove it over parking next to their toes. "You don't look like a valet" John commented "and what do I look like?" Mickey growled "a thief? A thug? Listen jackass I'll have to know there's nothing missing from this car, so don't fucking judge me just because I dont look like you" Mickey flipped them the bird as they drove off 

Both Mandy and Angela were in the back seat while John drove along the highway unaware he was the getaway car. Mandy was just happy to have gotten out of there, to have seen Mickey, to not be alone. Angela might not be her family but least she was apart of what was happening and that had it's comfort.

Mandy scooted into the middle seat to be closer so they could whisper "so what now?" She asked "now you do what you do best, what this gentleman has paid you for, we give him a night to remember" Angela had a way with words that made them come out like silk and made every idea seem like a good one.

Mandy stared at Angela,  had she just said 'we' was this what shewas referring to when she said Mandy would owe her for the watch? Mandy nodded anyway, living life this much on the wild side had Mandy's heart racing. "Thanks for being here" Mandy's face getting closer to Angela's "Ladies" came the voice in the front "are you getting started without me?" He asked Angela's long fingers stroked the side of Mandy's face "just warming up darling" turning her head she placed a kiss on Mandy's lips

Her lips were soft and small, but enticing enough to convince Mandy to part her lips their tounges dancing with one another. Mandy as slutty as people thought she was she never actually kissed a girl, she didn't hate it but it was weird. "Come on you two keep doing that I'm gonna drive off the road." John groaned. The two girls broke the kiss. "Sorry" Mandy side smiled not sorry at all. She knew she loved Lip but this was work and she could separate work and play…right…  
…  
Safely in the ambulance Ian tapped his ear "Lip, Mick, can anyone here me, what the hell is happening"  he called out "how do these Fuckin' things work" he muttered. Grabbing the steering wheel placing his head down on the wheel "wake up Gallagher" came Mickey's voice from the drivers side window, the sound caused Ian to jolt up "why the hell didn't you answer me" Ian asked as Mickey walked around the ambulance "cause I was right Fuckin' behind you, could have used your damn mirrors and saw that I was trying to get Mandy the fuck outta here" he climbed into the ambulance. "So how is it that everything went according to plan and fell to shit all at the same time?" Ian asked gazing at Mickey,glad that he was by his side "cause people are idiots when you gonna learn that?" Mick responded

The brunette arched his head out the window "start driving" he instructed "why what's going on what do you see?" Ian asked starting the emergency vehicle "sirens and they're coming here" it wasn't panic in his voice, Mickey put on a strong front even if he didn't have to with Ian; but their was an urgency in his tone. Ian looked at the doors to the building he still hadn't heard anything from his brother, he looked at Mick "Lip's still in there" his sad puppy dog eyes turning back at Mickey

"Family first, we protect our own, you know I get that shit, but he ain't got anything to worry about his hands are clean they ain't gonna charge him" Mickey nodded "now drive, please" the please seemed a little forced but he didn't want to tell at  ian, he also didn't want them getting caught here.

Turning on his sirens they peeled out of the driveway racing past the cop cars. Watching the blue lights fade behind them Mickey placed his hand on the gingers upper thigh

"good driving Bonnie" Mick grinned, it caused an immediate smile to come across Ian's face  
"Good stealing Clyde"


	19. The tales of Phillip Gallagher

Inside Lip hadn't made it out he heard his bothers warning but there was no point in running, guilty people run. Lip may have masterminded this whole thing but he didn't take anything tonight, he'd been a complete delight to anyone who approached him; except Ben of course.

The guard had huffed his way inside informing everything of the allegations, "I'm looking for a Phillip, he's a server here tonight" still out of breath. Lip stepped forward, he could have out just ran this wanna be cop was already winded it wouldn't have been hard. "What can I do for you officer?"

"We need to have a little talk in the back" the guard told him. "I really don't understand why" Lip played innocent and maybe a little stupid "are you being hostile?" The guards voice rose "not at all sir I'm just trying to understand the situation" still remaining calm and as he hoped it was drawing attention. "You've been accused of stealing, you're going to need to empty your pockets"

"And you're not going to tackle me, or worse shot me if I reach into my pocket and you change your story and start telling people you thought I may have been going for a concealed weapon" and as if on que them moment the the word weapon was uttered the guard drew his weapon "did you say you had a gun" the man was shaky and trying to point his gun at lip.

Lip still calm but upping the fear in his tone "no please I didn't say that" he slowing raised his hands and looked to the people who flocked near the situation "I don't, I didn't say I did, you heard me right?!" Lip had a way with words and a face that made people; woman mostly want to help him. He could see he had won people over in the front who could see and hear him but people who shouldn't be speaking up because they couldn't see what was going on were the ones suggesting he be restrained, and while Lip was making sad eyes at someone near by, when he was tackled to the ground as the guard tried to hog tie him or something. Aprubtly there was a familiar voice "what exactly so you think you're doing?" Jimmy asked.

Lip tried to twist his head enough to see that Jimmy was now dressed in a tux hair slicked back "this seems to be police harassment" he added before the guard could say his peace "sir this man is a thief and has been belligerent to myself and other guests"

"From where I stand you seem to be the belligerent one" Jimmy now hovering over the situation "this man has done nothing wrong. You heard someone suggest theft and you find the first person who looks like they don't belong" the guard was now stumbling to his feet "no I was given his name" trying to justify his actions "by whom?" Jimmy questioned helping Lip up "because I'll have you know I've worked with this man before he's a good kid and doesn't need people like to making these accusations"

"Thank you Mr Lishman" you could hear the whispers the moment Lip uttered Jimmy's name. The elusive son of Lloyd Lishman. "Sorry sir" the guard now realizing he may have made a mistake "Mr Larson has said..." He was cut off "you mean the guy who was caught with the beaten hooker?" Lip asked the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, he'd called Mandy a hooker to her face but saying it here without her, in front of these judgemental rich people and these new found feelings he was having it didn't feel right. "And where I'd Benjamin now?" Jimmy asked "made terrible accusations and ran off, that seemed suspicious to me" he added

The whispered were starting again as more high profile names were being thrown around and heads nodded agreeing with Jimmy where was Ben. "could we see your pockets" Jimmy asked Lip knowing it would finally stop the whispers. Lip simply nodded taking off his coat, passing it to Jimmy who showed everyone there was nothing in the pockets. Next was his pants pockets which only had his own wallet in there "as you can see from the lack of money and the drivers license that matches my face this is mine I didn't swipe it from anyone" he glared at the guard as he examined it

During this they hard heard the sirens but couldn't afford to stop they had people right where they wanted. They didn't notice the cops had entered or when untill Lip looked up to see a familiar face. "Tony" he said under his breath causing Jimmy to spin around so his back was to the cops "well this just got harder" Jimmy whined. Tony and Jimmy go way back to their days fighting over Fiona and Tony hated Jimmy; now neither one of them ended up with Fi, hell Tony gave up on woman all together, but it could still be a challenge for him to believe them with all the history everyone had.

"Why do you Gallagher's always end up in my investigation" Tony jokingly asked "but seriously Ian and Mandy ok?" His tone low not needing anyone else to be part of their conversations "yeah, ah they're ok, it was a lot for Ian but he made it though" Lip nodded "so you think you can get these cuffs off" Lip smirked turning slightly to reveal his hands behind his back.

"So who's going to tell us what happened?" Tony asked releasing Lip from the cuffs. Finally notice the man in the tux "Steve? Or Jimmy right? forgot you have so many names" Tony grimaced "Listen I know we have bad blood but that's the past, I'm here for a good cause, I'm here cause my father is away on business and wanted the family represented tonight, I still like to look out for Lip so I heard they were looking for extra servers I gave 'em a call he came and now because he's Southside that must mean he's a crook" Jimmy explained adding the Southside part knowing it would resonate with Tony; someone who also made something of himself outta Southside.

Lip agreed with everything Jimmy said "this so called law enforcement pulled a gun on me, knocked me to the ground, accused me of shit, and yet I'm the one who ended up in hand cuffs"

The female police officer who arrived with Tony clung to every word Lip uttered "I'm so sorry that happen" she spoke softly bit her glare at the guard was ice cold "it's so hard for someone to try and make an honest living when people make snap decisions about you, I'll have to get a statement from you; an official one that is, so Tony you deal with guard and I'm gonna talk with this gentleman in that room over there" she pointed to the dark corner of the room which seemed be have doors to a small office area

Tony wanted to object, he'd rather talk to Lip figure everything out. But it was too late his partner was already walking across the hall " you know this seems suspicious, right?" Tony looked at Jimmy " you know I know you've never been on the straight and narrow"

"Looks who's talking about straight" Jimmy raised an eyebrow "bitch and complain to me about trying to steal your girl; turns out you don't even like 'em"

Tony trying to keep his composure, "you want me to start digging, questioning people?" He asked challenging Jimmy "because I know you were up to something" sensing the pissing contest he responded "if you think I'm that good, don't you think I also cover my tracks maybe have a fall guy, a local kid with just enough run ins to be plausible for the who done it" it had never actually crossed Jimmy's mind to plant evidence on the Gallagher's but right now it was seeming like a genius plan and based on Tony's face it was something Jimmy would conceivably do.

The door closed behind Lip. He cleared his throat as he looked back to see her "so ah-ya get many calls like this?" He attempted small talk, he loosened the stupid bowtie they made him wear. "No I don't think I've ever had a case like this" she took off her officer cap tossing it onto the nearby table. Lip hadn't realized how much the hat had masked her face, she was beautiful; dark eyes, dark hair on a flawless tanned coloured face

"So this statement" Lip started "what exactly did you want to hear"

"I wanna hear you tell me what to do" her words caused Lip immediately arch his eyebrow, shrug and remove his suit jacket. If having sex with her was going to make all this go away he would, plus he was still hot and bothered from seeing Mandy, he could quickly pound one out.

She opened her mouth to say something, to object or inform him he'd misread the situation, or maybe she was going to encourage him, but she never had the chance for the moment Lip saw here soft delicate lips part he took that as the invitation. Forcibly closing the gap between them his hand wrapping around her waist keeping her, he kissed her, and to his surprise she kissed back.

"Oh officer" he moaned pushing her agisnt the wall. In that moment she fully realized Lip didn't know who she was, but she knew him. Highschool was a long time ago, but he still looked the same,and based on his tongue in her mouth he acted the same way too.

Not having the time to be delicate he fumbled with her pants reviling a small plump ass which he quickly filled in the palm of his hand. She exhaled breaking their kiss, she leaned her head back Lip took the opportunity to kiss her neck. His teeth ever so slightly grazing her skin. He lifted his head to look at her a hellish grin

"So tell me again how us doing this is gonna stick it to those rich fucks?" Lip asked "I was really only concerned about you sticking it in me" she quipped

With that he found her lips again. She tangled her fingers through his dirty blonde locks. She could feel his erect cock throbbing to get out. She felt obligated to release it lowering her hands to undo his pants. Lip assisted getting his pants to the floor.

He thrusted his cock between her legs; she was already damp. He took hold of himself guiding himself inside her "fuuuuuck" she hushed her hands wrapping around his neck for support as she started rocking her hips back and forth. Feeling her rhythm he grabbed her hips thrusting himself further into her "oh God" she moaned trying to keep her voice low since this was definitely not by the book and it was very public.

He kept fucking her harder and faster, beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead. She was aching to try out, she bit her own lip to keep from screaming. Her grip tightening.

He grunted as he filled her, his body going lip he reached his hands to the wall for support "fuck" he exhaled

"Damn the tales of Phillip Gallagher hold true" she panted as she collected herself and clothes "ah what?" Lip stopped getting dressed his pants pulled up bit still undone "do you know me, er, do I know you?"

She laughed "yes, not that you'd remember me" she didn't seem mad by the statement. "High school, we had Mr. Bancroft class together; that is when you decided to show up"

Lip couldn't figure out how he could forget someone so stunning "you were always nice to me, even though I was never as pretty as Karen or Mandy" there it was she didn't have the say anymore. He remembered, she was a frizzy haired, glasses wearing quiet girl who just wanted to get through a day without running into the mean girls. The girls Lip was dating "Gracey…" his tone indicating that he was still shocked it was the same person. She nodded

"Imma sorry if I ever…" Lip started but Grace lifted her finger pressed against his lips stopping him "no like I said you actually were very nice, even told them to piss off a few times" she smiled lowering her finger from his face. "Plus if you had we wouldn't have just done that" Grace chuckled. "Or I would have handcuffed you and left you here naked." Lip wasn't sure if he should laugh or if she'd actually considered it. "You should know I didn't take you in here for this either I honestly wanted your statement, to help…legally" Grace informed him. "The sex was good incentive tho" she winked

"Now go, I'll deal with everything else" she instructed. Lip wasn't sure what had just happened but if he had the ability to get out of this he was going to take it. He wasn't sure how to leave so he picked up the remainder of his things, got to the door and before turning the knob looked over his shoulder "ya, look good Gracey, and thanks" it was a loaded thanks, thanks for the sex, for helping, for letting him leave. After gazing at her for a moment and he disappear. Still shaking his had at the encounter. Who would have thought that awkward kid from school would have been such a good fuck,even if it was a quickie

He decided to take the side exist, there was no reason to go back through the crowd, Jimmy could deal with whatever was happening, Plus rich people couldn't honestly be that stupid with the whispers of stealing you'd think they'd notice more of them were missing something. And he wasn't going to be around for that.

Jogging into the ally he grabbed his phone and called Mandy; after four annoying rings he hung up next, he called Ian again no answer "fuck" he called out into the night. Shoving the phone back into his pocket he headed toward home.


	20. The exploits of a blonde haired nympho

Mandy, Angela stumbled into John's house prehapes playing more drunk than they actually were. "Shall we have a night cap or just make our way to the bedroom" Angela asked "I say we drink in bed" Mandy smiled, her hands fidgeting behind her back untill her dress loosened and she carefully let it fall to the ground;she was not going to let anyone touch that dress or find those jewels.

Mandy had more confidence than Angela had ever given her credit for. She followed suit dropping her dress to the floor. They both walked over to John their hands over his chest, running through his hair. Angela took a half step back to fill a wine glass and watch her partner work. Mandy wasting no time seeing the gap Angela has left she stratled John her hands running up his shoulders under her blazer pushing it down as her hands trailed down his arms.

Once his arms were free he held onto her leaning in he kissed her, she broke the kiss leaning down to kiss his neck, her hair falling to one side. John grabbed hold of her golden locks pulling her head back, she let out a small gasp more of excitement than pain. With her exposed neck it was his turn to do the kissing, moving his way down to her sucking on her nipples, adding a bit of biting and tugging. Mandy actually liked nipple torture it was just rare she found a client who know what they were doing, and John knew what he was doing.

In a swift motion he had them switched position so he could be on top. His mouth still around her breast pulled upward releasing making a popping noise "MmmMm" the wave of sensation coming over Mandy. He reached his hand up wrapping it around her throat. She inhaled.

Angela who had been watching the two of them interjected as he tried to strangle Mandy "now I don't think we need to be crude" honestly a bit fearful for what was happening, she had heard what had happened with the last guy, and she'd never been in this type of situation before, sure the threesome was her idea but she was starting to realize that she didn't know protocol when someone has already paid for it(or at least half of it)

"Don't worry about it doll, she likes it" John informed her. Mandy tapped his hand and uttered "pumpernickel". John released his grip instantly allowing Mandy to sit up "listen, we've done this before, we have an arrangement, we have a safe word" Mandy educated the Aristocat. well that explained pumpernickel. "Now either join the fun, watch cause that can be it's own type of fun, or just go" she spoke with convention and a dominance not seen by John before he was actually surprised.

"You seem kind of up tight you might enjoy being a submissive or you can take turns being a Dom with me, I just think you need to relax" John said as he brought himself closer to Angela taking the drink from her hand he placed it on the table. Drawing his attention back to her waiting for her response.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks she didn't have to lean far or turn her head nearly at all for their lips to touch. He took the lead to find out what she wanted. John pushed her up against the wall lifting her arms above her head pinning them here while they kissed

"MmMm" it wasn't the same noises Mandy had made it was more of a decision being switched on "you're lovely darling" she told him as she brought her hands back down "but you're much to…scruffy" she said as she walked to sit next to Mandy "I much prefer softness…" she leaned in and kissed Mandy

"Then you'll need to learn how to share" he informed her as he took leaned into Mandy's other tugging at her ear with his teeth, while gliding his hand up to her breast twisting at the nipple. Mandy let out a loud moan.

This was going to be intense, but a good intense

John Slipped off the sofa caressing Mandy's legs pushing them apart his tongue licked her inner thigh, going higher and higher finally reaching her folds.

Angela massaged Mandy's breast as she kissed her deeply, occasionally their kiss broken by Mandy gasping.

"Alright you've had your fun it's time for a woman's touch" her fingers grasping at his hair pulling him away. John smiled wiping his hand over his lips and chin "yes but a woman's touch doesn't have this scruff you mentioned earlier, it provides extra…friction" reluctantly he agreed to change positions

In the moments before they switched Mandy leaned forward grabbing Angela's mostly full wine glass chugging it back.

She exhaled.

She's had sex with John before and it's always been good, adventurous, but tonight maybe he was showing off for Angela because it was the best they've ever been.

Her legs were feeling like jelly and they were ready for round two. She was ready for she knew she'd have her turn next

Angela's tongue made slow circles, Mandy was already wet, she tasted sweet. Angela's tongue went deeper, long pressured licks. Mandy's eyes rolled back her fingers nails dug into John's back, he was biting down on her neck, massaging her breast.

The exotic beauty finally brought her head up, inserting her long thin finger into Mandy's wet pussy, pulling her fingers out seeing the gleam of jucies "you need to taste how good you are" without waiting for a response Angela lifted her fingers into Mandy's mouth, she sucked the fingers moaning "now that I've tasted me, how about I taste you" Mandy smirked "get up here" she instructed.

Angela straddled Mandy's face. Mandy's hands grabbed Angela's ass. Mandy didn't really know what to do with woman but she knew what she liked so she started there. Her tounge quickly moving back and forth across the clit.

John not wanting to be left out stroked his cock against mandy, letting her know he was there before lining himself up and plunging in. Everyone moaned.

"God I love how my cock fits in you" John groaned as he pumped harder. Mandy sucked the juices from Angela causing her to moan. Everyone was close, the intensity was rising Mandy could feel her legs quivering. Angle finished squirting on mandy, she moved herself off Mandy's face giving her a soft kiss on the lips before collapsing next to her trying to catch her breath.

Now that it was just the two of them John grabbed her hips thrusting into her harder. Mandy moaned encouragements. His arm reached up wrapping it around her delicate throat. Her small hands wrapped around his either to try and playfully pull him off or make sure he was applying enough pressure. "Come on, oh God" she coached pushing her pelvis into him. The two finished together. Painting heavily he leaned over her kissing her forehead, he convulsed one more and slowly her exited her, she let out a small gasp letting her body relax.

Everyone agreed clean showers were needed, Mandy always kept extra clothes at clients she visited often; when they didn't have wives that is.and John didn't have a wife, or kids. He was an easy call. Mandy passed a simple maxi dress over to Angela as the two girls got dressed together "you have clothes here?" She looked surprised "yeah you never know what's going to happen" Mandy smiled throwing a lacey white crop top on to go with the dark wash jeans shed already gotten on. "Take all the time you need to get dressed Imma gonna grab drinks" and she walked out

In the kitchen John was already pouring three glasses of wine, sliding one to her "so I guess the rumors weren't true?" He questioned taking a sip of his wine "which rumors are those?" She asked running her fingers around the rim of her glass "where you were retiring"

"I'm too young and pretty to retire" she joked

"Really you weren't going to con that pretty boy Ben into running away with you?" He asked.

How the fuck did he guess that

"Well…shit happened…" did she really want to get into this again, they just had a good night it didn't need to be ruined. "No, I know, I saw…sorry about it all by the way" he started "I guess I was just surprised you wanted Ben, I mean no offence I don't know the guy but he seems boring"

Mandy nearly choked, trying to hold back her laughter. "Oh my God I'm right" he chuckled "truth?" She asked, he nodded "he was gullible"

"He had a whole pretty woman scenario in his mind" Mandy never talked about other clients, but it was easy to talk to John, plus she was still fucking pissed at Ben "He thought I was someone I wasn't, he wanted me to be the perfect housewife" this time it was John's turn to choke on his wine "you? Maybe a deviant housewife, I could see if he wanted you to spank him with a spatula, or cover you in whipped cream…" he paused "I think we need another session" they both laughed. That's when they noticed Angela was leaning agisnt the wall "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all, just making future plans" he side glanced at Mandy smirking. "How are you?" He genuinely asked. "Wondering how you two are still so awake at this ungodly hour, after all that… excitement. I'm weary myself" she smiled softly   
"Endorphins" Mandy beamed

"I'm going to go, I don't want to be a burden" she walked towards the door "oh right, yeah, me too" Mandy chugged the last of her wine leaned over the counter to give him a peak on the lips. he pulled her closer kissing her with a bit more passion "next time you need an escape plan lemme know" he smiled walking them to the door placing his hand on the exposed small of Mandy's back

"Nice to meet you" John grinned. The woman carefully picked up their dresses "goodnight night" Mandy smiled in the doorway "it sure was" John replied before closing the door

The girls hailed a cab climbing into the back seat "oh my God, he likes you" Angela observed "um, yeah of course he does" Mandy shrugged off the comment "he wouldn't keep paying for sex if it was bad" she added "Not what I was referring to" Angela arched her eyebrow "so I get along with some of my clients makes what I do a little easier"

"No the two of you were so engulfed in your conversation you didn't realize I was just leaning there listening to you, watching you" she versed the escort "and if that wasn't enough his comment need an escape plan next time; he's disappointed you didn't go to him for help, to get out of this life"

"Bullshit" Mandy spat "don't know why you gotta look into more than it was he's a great fuck and tonight he was our way out of that heist" she informed Angela "better than Lip?" She cocked her eyebrow once more. "You're a cunt" Mandy glared "I love Lip, and John's a client it's completely different"

Mandy folded her arms choosing not to talk to Angela for the rest of the trip


	21. A swindlers dream

"What the hell do we do now?" Mickey asked as they walk into his house, collapsing on the first available peice of furniture. "Now we relax" Ian said mounting his lover "this ain't looking like relaxing" Mickey proclaimed though he held onto Ian's hips. "Think of it as stress relief" the ginger rephrased leaning down to kiss Mickey's neck. He started with soft nibbles turning into more aggressive pinching the skin between his teeth.

Mickey's head leaning back, his eyes rolling closed tightening his grip on Ian, he growled moving his hand up Ian's back before grasping at the red locks pulling them back he kissed him

Breaking the kiss Ian leaned up wrapping his on Mick's shirt and pulled the buttons apart. Running his hands on Mick's chest, he lowered himself kissing his way down, pausing at his nipples the ginger flicked his tongue across,down towards the hips this time biting harder. Stopping when he reached the pants it took Ian no time to fling the belt off and shimmy the pants off Mickey.

Ian's tongue gazed Mickey's twitching cock, before  placing his mouth around slowly lowering himself, gently sucking. Mick groaned as he rolled his neck back muttering strings of curses with pleasure; it never stopped surprising him how good the ginger was at this, how good he made him feel.   
  
It almost felt as Ian's jaw must have unhinged as he went deeper bobbing up and down slowly finding his rhythm "I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up" Mick informed him placing his over his face sqeezing the corners of his eyes and nose

Normally Ian would have taken Mickey's words into consideration but tonight was about instant gratification, stress releif, heat of the moment passion. Which meant a fee deep lunges later Ian's mouth filled with the warm substance of mickey. Ian swallowed taking his time to sit himself up collapsing next to the brunette man who was groaning to a deity he didn't even believe in.

"Fuck you gotta give me a minute if yer looking for the same" he informed the firey lover. The two sat for a moment catching their breath. The sounds of Southside flooding through the window; couples fighting, smell of a bon fire close by, and sirens; sirens were nothing new but ever since Mickey got back it caused Ian to worry. And this time he was right.

The sirens stopped outside the milkovich house "Mick…" their eyes locked "you think it's about the heist?" Ian failed at disguising the fear in his voice  "Just answer the fucking door, remember you didn't do shit, and this goes without saying don't fucking tell them I'm here "

There was tapping on the door. Ian waited what he felt was an appropriate amount of time seeing as it was late and he could have  feasibly been in bed "hello? Officer hello" he cleared his throat "sorry to wake you sir, do you live here? We have a few questions for the owner of this Residence"

"That'd be Mandy she's works the night shift sorry she's not here, I'm her roommate Ian" he tried to smile. The officer nodded "alright, but our records have shown her brother also lives here and we have some questions for him"

"Is Mickey in some sort of trouble?…i can vouch for him though…"

"we really couldn't say…could you also tell us your whereabouts this evening?" The officer asked "Me?" Ian confused "I was working till about an hour ago" he told them truthfully "Therefore you cannot vouch for Mr. Milkovich" the office informed him "we need to speak to him, we need to know where he was tonight. He has twenty-four hours to contact us or we will be coming back with an arrest warrant" they informed Ian who nodded and closed the door    

"Mickey what the fuck?' Ian yelled "how the fuck should I know" the brunette man came from around the corner "what the hell are we going to do?" The red had now starting to pace "your gonna calm your shit I don't need you going batshit crazy on me again" Mickey ran his fingers through his hair "someone must have seen you, called it in or something" Ian still worried "or some shit goes down and the fuckin pigs go to their usual suspect" Mickey trying to calm Ian down.   
…………  
Lip came though the door "anyone else here?" He called out "Lip" Ian rushed over to hug his brother "man what happened, I tried to warn you" he broke their embrace to crash on the sofa to hear "I ah didn't run figure it would draw to more attention didn't need that coming back on any of us" Lip explained "Jimmy Fuckin' stepped up though"  "that's actually fucking surprising he smells like a weasel" Mick commented

"What exactly does a weasel smell like?" Jimmy asked walking in "fuck" Mickey muttered. He didn't have to worry about explaining as soon as Jimmy moved further into the house Angela and Mandy walked in "so does that make this our after after party?"

"So everyone got out" Ian looked around the room  "how the hell did that happen?" He added "I talked my way out, if it's one thing I can do is _weasel_ my way out of a situation" Jimmy said taking a shot at Mick. "I may have had a threesome with Angela" Mandy said which got the attention of everyone in the room to look at the both of them "do tell" Jimmy smirked "please fuckin don't" Mickey immediately spoke over Jimmy. Mandy looked to lip to see what he was going to say

Lip shurgged "I slept with Tony's partner" "wait like his boyfriend?" Ian looked super confused "no, like his fucking work partner, your still the only gay Gallagher don't worry" he smiled at his brother he glanced back at Mandy "it was actually Grace, from high school"  he felt like being honest  
"Grace?" She paused scrunching her face to think "you mean Ugly Face Grace?"  She asked  
"fuck mands" Ian sighed  
"damn no wonder you never had girls as friends" Mickey added   
"what the fuck?" She looked at them "this shouldn't be a surprise,  whydaya think everyone called me MilkoBitch in highschool" she reminded them " you must have been desperate to get out to do that" she stated. Jimmy went to open his mouth to say how attractive he thought she was or to say he thought lip had already talked them out of the situation but Lip shot him a look so he shut up

"Why does no one ever seems tired around here" Angela piped up, everyone chuckled "it's a Southside thing" Ian told her "you can crash in Iggy's room" mick told her. she nodded and walked off

"So ah cops were here before you all showed up" ian decided to tell them "shit, why,?" Lip the first one to ask.  "We think someone may have seen Mickey" Mandy made eye contact with her brother "it wasn't us" she told him "I know it was a risk getting us the car but John didn't touch his phone all night" she assured him "no I'd guess his hands were pretty busy touching other things" Jimmy laughed "Oi, that's my sister" "that's my girlfriend" Mickey and lip both jumped in "she's my best friend…but you're probably right" Ian laughed with Jimmy

"Listen Jimmy, don't be jealous, you're just not her type"Mandy said smiling remembering everything that just happened "so you like girls now?" Lip asked seeing the smile "oh no, she was fine and all…ya know a girl should never kiss and tell"

Ian laughed "then how is it I know everything?' he looked to his brother "yes everything" they all laughed, lip groaned.

"So what we gonna do about the cops" Mickey asked "well you could risk it go down see what it's all about hope they don't Fuckin' arrest you on sight or ignore it I'm sure you're use to hiding from the cops by now" Lip replied. Mickey shrugged. The conversation simmered, Mandy started to fall asleep on Lip's shoulder. "We'll see you in the morning" Lip said to Mickey and Ian as he shifted waking a groggy mandy "pretty sure you meant to say afternoon, it's already morning" she nodded her head to the window where they could see a sliver of orange light starting to emerge. They left into Mandy's room where she immediately crashed on her bed fall asleep in the clothes she was wearing. Lip found the remaining space on the bed and flopped himself down placing an arm over Mandy he fell asleep. Jimmy had already fallen asleep on the sofa. Leaving Mickey and Ian the last ones awake

"Mickey" Ian shifted to look him in the eye "we need to get our cut from Jimmy, like now" Ian told him "we will Gallagher. What the fucks with you?" Mickey asked "we need to leave" Ian demanded "we need to get out of here!" "Outta here I've lived here my whole god damn life where you want us to go?" He asked "Mexico" Ian said simply "oh fuck not this again, what's with you and Mexico?" Mickey asked exacerbated "I know it sounds crazy but listen to me, we can start fresh and with money we'll be Fuckin' set, just you and me and none of this bullshit, fuck we just pulled a heist that isn't normal, let's do normal; on a beach" Ian used those beautiful puppy dog eyes that Mick could never refuse "can we just Fuckin' sleep on it, we ain't going anywhere till we have the money"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short just needed to get everyone together


	22. Looks like we made it

The morning after the milkovich house was quiet. Even if it wasn't really morning it was more like late  afternoon Mickey stumbled out of bed. Straight to the kitchen to make coffee, when he heard rustling from the living room "who the fucks up and didn't make coffee" he grumbled putting down the coffee pot "my apologizes I don't know where anything was" Angela replied putting down the necklace and earrings she was examining

"and what the fuck are you doing with those" Mick closed the gap between the two of them  "you seem to use that embellishment quit often" she pointed out straightening her posture as he approached. "Yeah I fuckin do, now answer the god damn question"

"I'm calculating their worth, and I do not appreciate the accusations" she snapped "I have connections here, Australia and Japan I can sell these for what their worth, where you would have gone to the local pawn shop to only get a few thousand dollars and probably draw too much attention" she wasn't wrong "yeah alright" Mickey muttered he wasn't one for apologizing that was the best she was gonna get.

Jimmy who had been sleeping on the sofa only woke up when the commotion was coming to an end. "How about I go get coffee for everyone" he suggested "decisions are best made once we have caffeine" running his fingers through his hair trying to appear more awake "try not to kill each other while I'm gone" he looked between them, reluctantly Mickey nodded "fine but I'm making coffee while I wait for your frilly with foam pussy coffee" Mickey grunted walking back to the kitchen.

"Charming company you keep" Angela arched an eyebrow "these are going to take a day or so to sell, but if you want to keep these street rats calm you're gonna want to have money from those cars today" she informed him. Jimmy nodded and left for coffee and maybe food he didn't trust the fridge to have anything edible or even have food at all.

"I'm going to make a few calls" she told Mickey who waves her out. She stepped outside

Lip was the next one to emerge from a bedroom "aye" he nodded his head "wanna grab a smoke?" He asked seeing the coffee not ready. Mickey shrugged not one to pass it up.

The back door slapped closed as they leaned against the posts of the patio. Lip lit his cigarette passing the lighter to Mick. Lips took a long drag, he and Mickey didn't spend time together it was still unclear if they even liked each other's, but for the time being they were stuck together he with his sister and him with his brother

"So…" Lip glanced over "don't fucking small talk with me, I haven't had my coffee" Mickey cut him off "plus what the fuck is up with you" Mickey asked smoke exhaling from his nose "you fucked a cop?"

"To get out…" Lip reminded him "right and how fucking hot she was didn't help" Mick accused "I never said…" "Nah you don't have to, you're a man whore, you don't take sympathy fucks and you definitely don't go for any ugly holes"  Mickey commented cutting Lip off again

"So she was good looking…" Lip tried to start again. " And you're fucking my baby sister" Mickey reminded him "and she fucks people for money" lip finally having something to add. Mickey grabbed Lip shirt "shut your mouth…dont be a shit head don't cheat on her" Mickey warned.  
"Fuck Mickey didn't know you cared so much" Lip pushed Mickey's hands off him "about you nah, but her I've seen you screw with her too many fuckin times." Mick took another drag of his smoke  
……  
Inside Mandy woke up to her phone ringing, and ringing and ringing "what?" She finally answered snappy and a little groggy "hello, Mandy?" A confused mans voice from the other end "ah, yeah you called me now who the fuck is it?" She asked "It's John" he said simply "oh shit sorry" she sat up in bed rubbing her face kinda feeling like an idiot "hi" she said simply after a moment "hi" he chuckled "I guess that answers my question" "and what was that?" She asked "how you were doing…sounds like still recovering"

"You've never called before" she pointed out "and this ain't a bad way to start the day" she flirted…she flirted? was that ok? He was a client and treating them such was part of the job, yeah, flirting was definitely ok.

"I know but last night got me thinking, when are you available for that deviant housewife" she could hear the smile on his face "a day or so I'm sure I could be available, I feel like I might need to find some props" she played with her hair as they spoke. "I already found you a leather apron" he said proudly "wouldn't that just make it a butcher's apron?" She asked "So? Don't you want to handle my meat?" Instantly she groaned and laughed "oh my God you didn't just say that"

"So why didn't you just call the organization to make this lil date?" Pulling her knees up to her chest getting comfortable. "Because this way you get all the money" he informed her "oh…" she was never opposed to more money but why would he think that was important "and I think you needed to be treated better" he added "I thought you thought I needed me to be treated with athority " she bit the corner of  her lip . "Dirty girl" he laughed softly "and here I was calling to make sure you don't have to work for the organization, trying to be a good guy, and you got me thinking very bad things, and maybe even getting a little hard" he admitted

"Do you want my help with that?" She teased. She turned her phone's camera on pushing her chest out, tossing her already tousled hair to one side, still wearing the lacey white crop top from last night she made sure the photo included her bare navel.  
**_Snap the sound of the camera and send_**  
His phone vibrated clicking on the photo as it came through he moaned "I can't believe you left after putting that on last night" he admitted

Well I kinda had thousands of dollars of jewels I couldn't let you see. Mandy thought. "Well let's pick up where we would have left off" her eyes glanced at her door Lip must have closed it when he woke up so the noises of people waking up didn't bother her. But now she wouldn't know if anyone was near. "Have you already taken off your pants?" She asked "soon as I seen that photo" he told her "but usually I'm the one asking the questions" he reminded her "yes but you're the one who called needing some releif" she pointed out. "So are you touching yourself" she asked "yes doll" he responded "you want photos evidence?"  
**_Snap, and send_**  
Her phone buzzed she smiled  
"What about you?"  
**_Snap, and send_**  
Her photo only showed her belly button, black lace underwear and her hands slipped under them. "Are you wet?" He asked "getting there"  
John strocked himself imagining her warm body, her warm fluids. His fist closing harder, pumping harder "just think of you inside me, pushing yourself me, trying to plunge deeper, hearing me gasp as your large cock tightly fits in me" she exhaled, she felt a twinge usually she could dirty talk and not get off at all, today was not the case.

"Naughty girl" he grunted "get your fingers deep inside yourself" he instructed not being able to be the submissive one. Hearing her grunt through her teeth he smiled knowing she was following his instructions "play with your breast, twist your nipples, pull like I would" his own words were causing him to pant "oh I can't do it as well as you can" Mandy said in her sexy innocent voice.  
**_Snap and send_**  
The picture of Mandy pulling at her nipple her head arched back. John growled rubbing himself ready to cum. "It's time for you to come for me." He told her. She thrusted her fingers faster "fuuuuuck" she muttered under her breath. The sound caused him to finish instantly. Followed by her  groaning "so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked she could hear the hopefulness in his voice "is that what you want?" She asked playfully "oh I wasn't asking doll I was telling" he grinned "goodbye"  
"Bye"  
Mandy quickly got out of bed and turned on her shower. Tossing her clothes into a pile she stepped in  
……  
Lip and Mickey came back inside the door sleeping behind them "ya know if one of you held the door it wouldn't make that noise" Ian informed them. The ginger was sitting at the table dining some of Mick's coffee. "Why'd I do that?" Mick shrugged getting himself a cup "so it doesn't wake the whole damn house" Ian suggested. Mick walked over to the table gently running his hands across Ian's shoulder blades he leaned in and kissed the top of Ian's head before taking the seat next to him "sorry if I woke ya" he said softly. It was by far the most casual, coupley thing Lip had ever seen Mickey do. "So ah, what do we do today?" Lip asked joining the table  
"We're gonna get our money" Ian declared

"Really we get money already?" Mandy walked out of her room to join the conversation. "I dunno, the bitch in the other room seems to think we're not classy enough to sell her shit" Mickey replied. Mandy sat on Lips lap, running her fingers through his hair "so what are you gonna do with your money?" She asked. He shurgged "maybe invest some, buy a place, maybe give some to the kids" he looked over to his brother "let's be honest we give Debs a grand or so she can   buy into one of those pyramid schemes and she'll sell shit to other bitchey mom's" Lip stated "and we'll have to make a college fund for Liam that only he can touch once he's outta highschool" Ian added "Carl turned his life around we should give him something" Ian added "what about Fiona?" Mandy asked "nah she's made her choices she's making a living." Lip answered "Lip, we can't help everyone and not her, maybe we could just buy her, her next fixer upper" Ian suggested, his brother shrugged "if that's what you wanna do you do that "

"So you guys are gonna be boring with your money" she sipped her coffee her hands wrapped around the mug keeping it close to her chest "don't you dream of shopping sprees, or white sand beaches…" she was cut off by her brother "oh fuck don't get him started on beaches" he glanced to Ian "Ginger here thinks we should go to Mexico" Mickey told them "we should totally go to Mexico it'll be a family trip" Mandy bounced causing Lip to groan as she wiggled on him.

Mickey decided to not tell them about Ian's cockamamie idea, instead he just rolled his eyes at his sister. Jimmy plopped coffees down in front of them. "Money is being wired as we speak, gentleman and lady we are officially rich!"

"Really!" They all said in unison "well yeah" Jimmy answered "had to get rid of them fast people had noticed their cars were gone last night they were getting too hot to hold onto" he explained "so how much we gettin?" Mandy asked grabbing a coffee with too much sugar topped with whipped cream and sprinkles "half a mil each" Jimmy said casually for someone talking about millions of stolen dollars "as for the jewels, I'm meeting someone tomorrow" she informed them "holy shit we did it" Mandy beamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but we're closing in on the end
> 
> I'd like to point out I have nothing against MLM businesses or those who work in them it just seems like something Debs would do and the Gallagher's and milkovich's would mock


	23. Driving into the darkness

That afternoon was the quietest the house of been since Mickey got home. It was like old times everyone hanging out in the living room shootin'the shit, drinks flowing, everyone coupled up; Ian sitting as close to Mickey as he could, his long fingers running through Mickey's dark hair. Mandy was or stretched on the sofa her legs draped over Lip's, while Lip traced his fingers up and down her exposed legs

"Ya know I was thinking" Ian started "we don't need to wait for the money Angela's going to get" he looked to Mickey "I say that money is Mandy's and hers" Ian continued "why don't we just get in a car and go?" He asked " cause you got a job" Mickey seemed to need to remind him. " No I got four days off work, we leave now and in four days I call in sick for two more that's like a week long vacation then we can figure out what to do" Ian actually making sense "plus if you haven't forgotten the fuckin police are looking for you it'd be better for you to be outta here before there's a warrant on you" he pointed out

Fuck that was a good point but could Mickey really admit that after shooting down this idea so many times "fine Gallagher you win, we'll pack a bag we'll go" Mickey knowing this would be a longer than a week glanced over at his sister "what about you?"

"We can meet you there" she smiled "I wanna wait for that money even if she could just transfer it, it'd be too easy for her not to if I'm not here" not added the part where she had a work engagement tomorrow. Lip nodded in agreement Mexico wasn't really somewhere he thought to go. Between the heat and the sand getting in places sand doesn't belong it plus it wasn't that exciting for him to go and pay for over priced drinks even if they were rich a

"Great it's settled" Ian stood up "I'm gonna pack so we can head out before the border closes" he informed them trailing off into Mick's bedroom. "Shit I guess I should get a fucking car, we shoulda  kept one we stole" he would have left but he was dead serious. "Just take mine" Mandy informed him "if Ian's right with the cops lookin for you, ya shouldn't leave the house"

"So we'll just buy a new car tomorrow then?" Lip asked "yeah why the fuck not, we're rich doesn't mean we have to buy the most expensive one but a new one might be nice, plus what other option so we have we ain't lettin Mickey get caught" she answered "we could just steal one not like we've changed now that we got a bit of money " in informed her. Lip was also very aware that half a mil wasn't rich, not in this age of technology and greed, a house, a car, giving some to siblings, a fucking trip to Mexico they'd be out of money in a month at this rate. No Lip was going to be smart with his share, and it was **his** share, none of this **we** crap everyone else was throwing around.

"A'right mands" Mickey nodded "I'm gonna go see how Reds doin make sure he hasn't packed the whole house or somethin'" Mick reluctantly got up out of his chair to find Ian.

"Is that my fucking gun?" Mickey hissed coming into the room as Ian was trying to pack it "we might need it" "no we don't" Micky assured him "you pack that we for sure get searched and then It's all gone to shit" taking the gun from Ian "clothes, a toothbrush, that's all we fuckin need" shoving the gun back into the sock drawer. It came in handy that Ian had virtually moved in while Mickey was in jail he had half a dozen shirts and three pairs of jeans even an extra pair of shoes he tossed them into the duffle bag, doing the same for Mickey. "We should buy a hut by the water" Ian suggested "a hut?" Mickey puzzled "you mean a shack made from straw with no fucking tv, think again Gallagher." Shaking his head "how about we just buy a penthouse suit at a hotel on the beach that way we get shit delivered to our room, we get a decent roof over our heads and…" "wait" ian cut him off throwing the bag on the bed "Mickey fuckin milkovich you thought about this" the idea caused Ian to smile "you like the idea"

"Don't get like that, I may have thought about it…" Mickey shuffled around. "I'm gonna give ya what you deserve, not some drafty house made of sticks" before getting to say any more Ian came face to face with him kissing him. Mickey kissed back, "alright let's go, we ain't gonna make it if we do this" he informed the ginger. "It's already getting late we probably have to sleep in the car and go across fist thing in the morning, or we could just stay here…" Mickey grabbed hold of Ian "finish what we started, and leave first thing tomorrow" Ian allowed Mickey to keep him close "MmMm" he groaned "let's just go" giving Mickey a peak on the cheek. Mickey obliged like he often does when it comes to Ian. "Many where the fuck are your keys?" He yelled "table!" She yelled back. Mickey left his room to find the keys; only after moving three pizza boxes. "We're leaving" he informed the two of them who were still sitting on the couch. "See ya" Ian was nearly bouncy with excitement "Meds?" His brother reminded "yes Lip I got em, thanks for the have fun, see ya soon lil bro" he rolled his eyes " I have never once said that and have no intention of starting to talk like a douche" Lip assured him. "But yeah see ya tomorrow" he life's his arm above his head to pat his brothers arm. 

"So if their leaving we got the place to ourselves" Lip smirked as the door closed with Mickey and is leaving "since when does people in the house stop you from anything?" She teased "since I once blew you with your brother asleep in the room" she reminded "yeah but with them gone we could do it anywhere" he enticed her. "What did you have in mind?" Curiosity stuck, lip shrugged "we could start here…" his fingers trailing up her thighs "go on…" she purred he slid off the sofa putting himself between her legs kissing his way up her legs playfully biting her upper thigh.

The doorbell rang "Fucking  kidding me what'd they forget" he moaned "don't think it's them" she whispered unsure why she was whispering in her own house it's not as if anyone cloud see them from the door they could just continue with what they were doing "police" came a booming voice and banging on the door "fuck" she leaped off the sofa over to the door. Opening it to see two officers one tall bruting man definitely the one who just banged on the door and a tiny girl cop who was trying to show she had all the athority "Mandy milkovich we are here for your brother Mickey Milkovich" she cleared her throat.

Lips eyes widened as he peered around the "fuck" he muttered apparently louder than he anticipated seeing as the officers heard him, the small woman looked in "Lip?" Her professionalism and strong voice wilting away. She looked between them. "Hi Gracey" lips words caused Mandy's head to spin "fuck off"

The other cop cleared his throat "we're getting off topic" his monotone voice cutting through the tension "we are here for Mickey" he reminded everyone "he ain't here" Mandy spat. "We have a warrant" he held up the papers "well come the fuck in" Mandy bowed gesturing her hand in, he walked passed her steeping into the living room. Grace went to take a step in only to be blocked by Mandy, "not you" she informed her "what you fuck my boyfriend just cause I called you names in high school?" She asked trying to intimate her the same way she would have in highschool. "No actually" Grace responded calmly " he fucked me, didn't even have to, he talked his way out of the situation… he just wanted a good fuck I guess" she cocked her head to the side "you forgot to mention that to her huh, just like you forgot to mention to me that you were still with her"

Lip never liked being in situations like this, and now there was no way out. "Listen…I stand by I did what I had to, to get out" he paused "and in my defense what were the god damn odds you two would ever be in the same room" he wasn't a good defense but it's what he had

"How about you get the fuck outta my house" Mandy informed the officers "Mickey's not here, I'm not his keeper go look somewhere else for him" she flared. The male officer headed down the stares followed quickly by grace "by the way good choice on getting that nose job…seems like you listened to me after all" Mandy yelled slamming the door "fuck lip has nothing changed?" She asked "you knew I fucked her what the hells your deal now, now it's a problem cause she's not ugly?" He called her out "I don't fucking ask about the people you fuck and their level of attractiveness" he reminded her "Good" she hissed "then you won't give a shit that I gotta go to work in the morning" she definitely didn't plan on telling him that and she certainly didn't mean to say it like that. "We're fucking rich and you're still working" "I got the gig before we we're rich it's my last one" she tried to convince him;or herself. "Whatever mands, come find me if you wanna follow your brother to Mexico" Lip stepped to the doorway "and to think Mickey thought I'd be the one to fuck this up" he muttered lowering his head and leaving.   
……  
They'd been in the car for a few hours dusk was settling in "ok maybe I should have Google mapped this before getting in the car" Ian smiled sheepishly "it's like a days drive" he informed Mickey "well how fuckin close can we get and where are we spending the night?" Mickey asked glancing over wanting to be pissed but the ginger was just so damn cute the feeling of anger dissipated, prehapes just playing angry for a bit longer "what's your plan Gallagher" he asked impatiently "just drive the car" Ian demanded his hand sliding into Mickey's thigh "enjoy the company, the quiet, we'll drive till we need gas, then drive till we're tired" Mickey shurgged it wasn't a terrible idea and better than stopping at some gay B&B, the last thing he wanted was to be a fuckin cliche.

"…And I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your do-o-orr" Ian sang along with the song…or more correctly serenaded Mickey  "why the fuck doesn't the driver pick the music?" he grunted "because the driver is an old grump" Ian reminded him laughing. Mickey didn't  hate it but showing a sappy side was hard for him, even if it was just him and Ian. Mickey changed the radio station a few times not finding anything good to land on he stopped on whatever channel it was and turned down the music "so we're doing this, driving to Mexico" he looked over at Ian "does this count as a date?" Mickey smirked "no unless you plan on playing driving games in the get to know you portion of a date" Ian informed him, a devious smile lurking in his face. "You already fucking know me" Mickey stated what kinda questions do ya need to know" Ian seemed like he was glowing with this invitation to start asking questions "first question: what makes you smile?" He asked Mickey rolled his eyes "are they all gonna be this gay?" "Just answer the fucking question" Ian demanded "you know the answer" he muttered cause ian to wrinkle his eyebrows "it's you, the answer is you" Mickey gripped the steering wheel

"Ok" Ian started again not wanting Mickey to shut down on him "favourite movie?" The ginger asked "usual suspects" Mick answered without a second thought "really!" Ian seemed surprised "not something like fast and the furious, I kinda feel like that's your life" he smiled though it wasn't entirely all funny "nope usual suspects" he repeated "it's a story where the bad guy wins I like it…next question" Mickey had a faint smile on his face was he actually starting to enjoy this game. The game continued with--what would you do if you won the lottery to which Mickey responded with isn't that like what we're doing now. Followed by --other than me who's your favourite Gallagher Mickey took a minute before answering with Carl, kid was ballsy and managed to get out Mick admired.

"'…Ok last question" Ian "what was the first thing you noticed about me?" Mickey bit into his lip "you're hair" he finally answered "no shit everyone does, us gingers we're like fucking unicorns" ian shrugged  Mickey swallowed hard "it's fine Mick I'm not looking for some big romantic gesture of a response"

"It ain't that…my mother…" he started,the word causing the hairs on Ian's arm to stand up mickey never mentioned his mom before. "There was this song and damn if I can remember all the words now but…it was…" he stopped maybe to remember the lyrics or to find the tone; which to Ians surprise was twangy.  
"The red headed stranger had eyes like the thunder. And his lips, they were sad and tight……" he passed obviously mad at himself for forgetting the words, he swallowed, nodded at himself and started again  
"...And his heart was heavy as night  
Don't cross him, don't boss him  
He's wild in his sorrow  
He's ridin' an' hidin' his pain" Mickey exhaled finishing what he wanted or what he could remember.

There was silence in the car he glanced over at Ian who looked as if he was going to cry Mickey nodded "so the answer to the question is your fuckin hair; ya hadda have red hair didn't ya Gallagher" Mickey glanced down "now where the fucks my smokes"

"Mick…"  he didn't know where to start " I didn't know you could sing" he cracked a smile "it ain't singing it's more like talking in one fucking key" he informed the ginger "my mother sang it a lot, maybe cause she liked it or maybe because Terri hated it…" he smiled a bit "hell maybe she wanted me to find a red headed stranger" he looked at his lover "I'm glad she sang it" Ian smiled softly 


	24. Everyone has questions but only one person isn't answering

Ian and Mickey pulled the car over some point late last night. Mickey stretched out in the back while Ian curled up in the passenger side. Grunting Ian was the first to wake up. He opened his door stepping out to a brisk Dawn. He took a deep breath he leaned on the car, feeling his pockets till he found a cigarette and lighter.

He took A drag leaning his head back blowing smoke up to the sky. The night in the car might have been the longest uninterrupted time he and Mickey spent together. Ian knew he loved the thug but now he loved him more he thought possible, caught up in his own swooning thoughts he didn't hear Mickey's door open until the brunette man was stepping out "morning" Ian said side blowing smoke outta his mouth, he passed the cigarette to Mickey who didn't hesitate placing it between his fingers and lifting it to his lips "mornin" Mick finally answered the smoke trailing out behind the words. After two more drags of the cig it was done Mick tossed it away, turning his body to Ian. He placed his hand around the base of Ian's head and pulled him in for a kiss

Ian's heart fluttered, he still got butterflies when Mickey did small romantic gestures; sure to anyone else it was just a fucking good morning kiss, to Ian it was Mickey openly loving him, it was being brave enough to be himself, it was everything. The ginger wrapped his arms around the brunette, keeping their bodies close. Ian opened his mouth allowing their tounges to flick in and out.

"We should hit the road" Mickey finally stated breaking their kiss. Ian nodded but leaned in for one more kiss "ya better be ready Gallagher" Mickey yelled walking around the car " I've been thinking of stupid questions for your game all night" he smirked opening the drivers side door. Ian smiled climbing into the car.

As Mickey started to drive off Ian saw the notification on his phone "hey Mick" he looked up smiling "we did it." He said simply turning the phone so Mickey could see the screen "Fuckin'Rights" Mickey smiled. Things were actually going well for them for once.

"Question number one" Mickey smiled "who's the best sex you've ever had?" Ian could feel his face flush "did you ask that thinking I'd say you?" He asked "is it me?" Mickey asked playfully "you know it is, next question" the ginger wanting to push the game forward "favourite colour?" Ian arched an eyebrow "did you pick questions that all answer as you?" He asked "what the fuck does colour have to do with me?" He asked "my favourite colour is your fuckin eyes" Ian told him peering out the window not to look at Mick "well I didn't fuckin know that" Mick answered but the answer caused him to grin

"ok this one is definitely not about me" he stated glancing over till Ian finally made eye contact with him "if you could have a fucking superhero power what it be?" "Wrong again milkovich" Ian shook his head "I'd have some kinda healing power, that whole EMT job…I really like helping people…" he paused leaving room for Mickey to intupt  "that ain't about me" he spat "I wasn't done I was also gonna add you also get shot a lot  so that'd help" Ian smirked

"Ok what about this one it can't be about me"  
Mick side glanced over "tell me about your dream house…but I guess it doesn't have to be an actual house of that ain't want you want" Mickey stated "and don't be all gay and say anywhere with me is home" he added quickly "aww is that how you think? I'm your home?" Ian teased; Mickey chewed the inside of his lip "it's your turn to be answering the fucking questions not mine" he grunted. Ian smiled dropping the topic Mick not wanting to answer was answer enough. "Your penthouse idea sounds pretty good…" Ian passed to think more about his answer "but I think I also like the idea of a house, nothing big but something that's ours, away from people, but has all the things we've ever wanted growing up poor as shit in Southside" Ian explained "and what would those things be" Mick pried "I dunno a pool, a gym, a decent fucking kitchen"

"Ok I got one more question…for now at least" Mickey told Ian "what was it about me that made you even want this?" He asked "what's so Fuckin' special about Mickey Milkovich?" He didn't take his eyes off the road for this question. 

Ian took a deep breath; damn that was a good question "well…its kinda hard not to notice Mickey Milkovich…mostly cause you're loud, and threatening." Ian pointed out "but why I think you're so damn special? You care more than anyone, you're family is everything to you… and you decided I needed to be your family" he smiled softly "the eyes that I mentioned before they helped too"  
……  
That morning Mandy woke up in the house alone, she had hoped that Lip would have come back after her cooled down. She shurgged she has no time to be pissed. She hoped through a shower, stepping out wrapping herself in a towel she made herself a coffee taking the mug into a room and staring at her closet, sipping on the coffee she seems to have difficulty picking something to wear. "What the fuck Mandy"she muttered "just pick God damn clothes that are just gonna end up on someone's floor" she took another sip of coffee before placing it on her night stand and grabbing clothes. A pair of tight white pants and a open back shirt that only had two spaghetti straps that crossed in the back to hold it up.

Mandy left, arriving at John's door her phone buzzed before she had the ability to knock, she looked down E-transfer complete. She assumed it was John just being efficient; but upon closer examination she realized it was more money; fucking Jimmy came through! She was near giddy as she knocked on the door, not waiting for him to answer she turned the nob, the door opened "hello" she greeted "took you long enough!" John came to the door "it's first thing in the morning!"  
Mandy stated "and after our little impromptu phone session I've wanted you here" he informed her tracing his fingers down her exposed back "well I'm here now" she smiled dropped her purse in front of the door "so shall I change into that apron or is this doing it for you?" She asked thrusting her chest in front of him John groaned "you're making these decisions hard on me" he told her "oh I can tell" she gave a develish side smile as she glanced at the tightness of his pants

She walked into the kitchen seeing that he had laid out the apron "I'll change!" She delaired since it was what they agreed on. In a swift motion she grabbed it off the counter and walked away.

It only took a minute for her to return,John was finishing his coffee at the kitchen island; his shirt already unbuttoned. He looked up to see her just in the apron that only covered the front of her chest stopped at the top of her thighs and of course the back was all open the ties dangling at the small of her back/top of her bum which gave her a lovely sensation as she walked in her black high heels. She didn't reach John, instead stopping at his dining table, there was a chair pulled out, she used it to step up onto the table placing her bare ass on the cold table top. "I eat there you know that right?" He mentioned as he walked towards her. "And don't you wanna eat me" she grinned "have a little snatch"

"You're fucking terrible" he informed her grabbing her long smooth legs softly. In an instant he grabbed her legs harder pulling her closer, many wrapped her legs around his waist,her heels gliding across the top of his pants. They were face to face staring into each other before he leaned in kissing her passionately, his tounge entered her mouth massaging against hers. Breaking the kiss his teeth closed on her lower lip pulling at it. "Where do we stand on marks today?" He asked before continuing. Opening her eyes she smiled "maybe one or two, enough to claim your prize"

With that permission he moved from her lips down her jaw line his tounge softly licking, finally make it to her neck his teeth scraping at her skin.  
His hand resting on the back of her head he grabbed a handful of her hair keeping her head cocked to one side. He groans in anticipation as he opens his mouth sucking some of her flesh between his lips. Mandy exhaled in awe,her nails clawing down his back.

He pushed her onto the table, she let out a shiver as her bare back lay flat, he traced his fingers down her side till he made it to her hips. He forced them apart he rubbed her before entering his finger into her "wet already I see" he smirked adding a second finger, pumping his fingers twisting them inside her Mandy gasped

Without notice he quickly removed his fingers "get up" he instructed and she followed without question "stand up, turn around" again Mandy obliged. Her bare ass looking very tempting her grabbed a spatula from the kitchen  
**Slap**  
The sound echoed in mandys ear, the cold as it touched her skin was shocking, the electric sting that waved through her body lingered "oh!" She yelped. She reached her hands out wraping them around the end of the table preparing for the next  
**Slap**  
She moaned "fuck" he grabbed her ass it for perfectly into his hand he massaged it.

Mandy turned to face him lowering herself down to her eyes gazing up at him as she undid his belt, lowered his pants, he assisted in getting them off as quickly as possible. Placing her hands on his ass she opened her mouth her tounge flickering around, before slowly entering him into her mouth. John grabbed a handful of Mandy's hair holding her in place as she began to bob. He groaned

"I don't do well waiting my turn" John reminded her, removing her mouth from him she stood up "fine follow me" Mandy lead him to the soft instructing him to lay down. John arched his eyebrow;he's the one that gives instructions but lately he noticed mandy was acting more like Mandy than hired Mandy, and she had ideas and opinions and followed through with her gut, and it was a turn on. He laid where he told her, he assumed she was going to strateled him, he was partly right.

She swung her leg over nestling her knee down by his shoulder lowering her self down, becoming face to face with his hard on once more. She unhinged her jaw as she swallowed him sucking him, licking him, moaning as she chocked on his size

John reached his and up his thumbs pulling back her lips as he thrusts his face into her wet pussy, surprisingly he took her lead and sucked her, the sensation caused her to quiver, but she kept her position, now the two were trying to out do one another. John moaned, many could feel the vibration, John removed his face catching his breath, trying to talk to her "Mandy-- I'm gon--" she didn't care what he was saying she just grunted "mmm-hmm" removing some of his cock from her mouth strating to pump harder with her and, her tounge rubbing under his forskin. She placed her mouth fully over him again just in time for her mouth to fill with his warm thick liquid. As she finished him she felt the scruff of his beard back on her and his tounge  slowly and deeply licking her. Her rocked with an orgasm she wasn't expecting, dripping onto John's face.

Mandy climbed off John; her legs a bit wobbly and collapsed, sprawling on the sofa she tried to catch her breath. Grabbing the nearby decorative blanket he cleaned off his face "you might be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted" leaning back on the sofa "sorry for the mess" she said a bit embarrassed she'd never made a mess like that with a client before.  "Please never apologize for what just happened" he smiled "want to get a shower with me?" He asked "somehow I dont think we'll end up clean" she pointed out "probably not, but that might be more of a reason for you to say yes" he stood up "Mandy" "yeah" she looked up at him "nevermind" he shook his head "no what…if it was bad tell me,if I was too demanding tell me I know you pay for a specific experience I don't want to be disiponted"

"Well that's sort of what I wanted to talk about…" Mandy's heart sank, shit she ruined a perfectly good thing, she got too comfortable and screwed something else up. John could see the worry in her eyes "it's not what you think…it's…I'd rather you not have other clients, I was actually wondering if you still wanted out? If you wanted to move in here with me? I mean if you don't already have someone, I know we only have sex, but…" only have sex that stung a bit "only sex" she repeated "fuck, no that's not what I meant, Mandy I fucking like you and I think you actually like me" he stated "so what do you say, you wanna move in?" Mandy stared blankly "how about we go for that shower" she suggested grabbing his hand and disappearing into the washroom.

……  
Angela had already left to take the jewels. She was meeting the buyer at a near by park. She didn't like doing anything behind closed doors, harder to kill and run away with the items.

She sat in the park bench sitting casually to not draw attention; well no more than a stunning woman can. She held her oversized leather purse close to her. "Angela" a soft voice came from behind her "yes?" Angela turned to the sound of the voice  "my employer tells me you have acquired something of interest" a beautiful tanned small woman with long brown locks and matching eye sat down next to her "then why hasn't he come instead?" Angela asked "he's never had a problem meeting me face to face before" she reminded "no you miss understood, this is not a trust problem it's an overbooking issue" the woman stated "something too important and too valuable came up he had to go, so he sent me instead"

Angela hesitated, looked around and finally nodded."sorry darling I didn't catch your name, and I  do hate doing business with strangers" she informed her "of course" she smiled "my name's Grace"

"And you have the ability to complete this trade?" Angela asked.  Grace nodded patting her purse "I'd require an examination before payment," she informed her. Angela slid her purse off her shoulder "everything I cataloged is there" she informed her. Grace opened the bag nodded and slipped her purse off ready for the exchange. The moment her fingers touched the strap of the purse Grace spoke "ma'am you are under arrest, for the thieft, and selling of stolen items"as she spoke two more undercover agents came running toward them.

"What!" Angela screeched "what the hell is this?" She asked as Grace grabbed her wrist placing the cold metal brackets on her "we've been doing an investigation we suspected the Milkovich's and some of the Gallagher's but you, you…" she was cut off "you want them I have no ties you let me go right now I'll answer all your questions" Grace paused "you'll have to come down to the station, but we would be interested in a deal, we have lots of questions"


	25. I can't promise happily ever after

Lip sent a text to his brother   
_Don't know if I'm feeling Mexico have fun see ya when you get back_  
He stared at his phone wondering if he should text Mandy. He huffed throwing the phone into his pocket. If she wanted him she'd find him, he had to figure out what he was going to do with this money.

The odds have always been against him, poor kid from South side that left  70% change of not finishing school; but he did it, making it to college with no financial help 40% drop out; and sadly he did that too.

He walked into the alibi, the small bell above the door rang "which one of you fucking drunks is here so God damn early" Kev bellowed from behind " 'ey" Lip called out "can I get a drink" he asked, not waiting for the he reached over the bar grabbing the glass and tipping the tap to fill it.

"What the fuck you doin'drinking alone, in the morning?" Kev asked finally emerging "I think better with a beer" Lil mumbled the glass up to his lips sipping down the cold golden ale. "Yer starting to sound like Frank" the bartender warned "ah, shut up" he glared "I ain't Frank" slamming the empty glass down. "So ah, Kev you ever think about what you'd do if you came into a large sum of money?" Lips asked "why you got some scheme you sure Frank's not rubbin off on you" he laughed "I dunno I got the girls now man I gotta look after them"

Lip huffed "that's not helpful" how the hell do you figure out what to do with your life, when you're whole like you were told you're never gonna make it, when you blow the one chance at making it. Do you do something with the money that's big and grand that make a difference, do you hide away, invest it and live a simple life avoiding people who ask for the money.

Who the fuck was Phillip Gallagher if he wasn't scheming his way to his next pay check? Was he a decent human being, he didn't feel like one for a long time, he knew he only cared about himself, and the family even if he didn't show it.  Fuck maybe he was frank…

He had enjoyed teaching when his professor was to drunk to show up but did he want to put that effort into a thankless job? He liked people knowing he was smart would a politics career be for him, hell he'd know how to give 'em a scandal! did he even want to work? He's been working since he could walk and talk maybe a well deserved fucking break was in order; but not Mexico like Ian wanted, was he a cottage in the woods to write a book kinda rich guy?

……  
Angela arrived at the police station being escorted into an interrogation room. One long bright light hung over the singular table with small cold hard chairs on either side. She took a seat, sitting with perfect posture, staring into the large glass Window Her lips were pierced she didn't move or say anything till the door behind her finally opened. "What do you want to know?" She asked before Grace would say anything "let's start with how you came into possession of these stole items?"she took the seat across from Angela

"Let's start with why the hell there's an investigation into some street kids" Angela asked back "the terms of Mr milkovich's release we're  suspicious he's been under watch, his behaviours and company have raised some eye brows " she informed Angela as she opened the brown folder "this man" a photo of Jimmy "he's a well known thief and has been seen at the residence of Mr milkovich" she explained "now there was a gala a few nights ago which places you there, did you find anything out of the ordinary?" Grace pried "and how it you know I was there?" She asked "besides the wait staff, there were only two woman who couldn't be identified, but you fit the description, which makes you the prime suspect" the office informed her " so just because I'm new to town and didn't know people makes me a robber?" She spat back "no having the missing jewels and trying to sell them on the black market would do that"

"Just because I'm on possession doesn't mean I stole them I could be just as shocked as you that these are stolen" she paused "who's the other woman that couldn't be identified?" She asked Grace sifted through the folder to present a sketch "this woman" "and you know who it is" Angela confirmed. Grace nodded "but we haven't figured out how she got in" she admitted

"Seriously she was just part of a whole scandal that announced she was an escort" Angela looked confused "yes she was but no one is claiming her as one of their girls or think she's retired and of course no one at the gala is saying she was with them" Grace informed her. Angela laughed "I know who she went with" she was smug "but I want all charges dropped" she demanded. Grace twitched her lip "no, I know who she is, she'll mess up we'll catch her, no deal"

"But if I tell you, you can have her now…and I'll throw in Jimmy" she slid his photo back "is that the name he's using…last we had him in our sights he was Steve" she informed her witness "and I'm sure he'll have it changed by tomorrow if you don't take my deal"

…  
Tony was a good cop, he followed the book, he believed in Justice, he believed do the crime do the time…but he also believed in loyalty, he protecting you family, and not being a god damn rat.

Tony was standing behind the glass listening to Angela spill her fucking guts about everything who everyone was, where they could be found. He gritted his teeth he was sure his face was red and if he were a cartoon his ears would be smoking and whistling.

He took out his phone opening a text to Lip…he paused he couldn't be part of them getting away. He exhaled through his nose. He picked up the phone again   
_Angela's a snitch tell the others_  
He put is phone back in his pocket, folding his arms he went back to listening to the interrogation  
……  
Lip strained his eyes to look at his phone. "Fuckin' bitches" he grumbled. Why the fuck did he have to be responsible for telling everyone   
First he texted Jimmy  
_Fucking next time don't work with snitching bitches ._  
Next he needed to message his brother   
_Make your trip longer, Angela's a rat_  
Lastly he had to text Mandy, he hasn't heard from her all day, he didn't even know where they stood, but she didn't deserve to be blindsided   
_Hey,_  
_Don't know where you are, but Angela is ratting everyone out so stay low, and I dunno lemme know you're ok_

……  
Mandy and John emergued from a not so clean shower  "you are terrible" she laughed "me?" He tried to look innocent "I'm no where near as bad as you when you're trying to avoid a conversation" he jabbed throwing a simple t-shirt on "what will happen if I bring it up again?" He asked doing up the button on his jeans "I don't think you have another round in you so maybe don't bring it up" she responded getting dressed herself "but it leads to so much fun, and you gotta admit we are really good together' he pointed out

She shrugged picking up her phone. "I gotta go"she stuttered trying to track down all her things "why? what happened?" He asked but his words seemed to go amiss "Mandy slow down talk to me" he begged "I don't have time I can't be here, hell maybe you shouldn't be either…" she rushed out to the main area finding one of her two shoes. "I'm going to need more information…" he followed trying to be the calm one

She took a breath sitting down to put in her shoes now that she found the match "that woman from the other night…i don't have all the details but I'm told she's at the police station and she's telling them…things…" she paused to fuss with her shoes that seemed so difficult to get on "things?" He asked grabbing her purse as hostage till he got answers "things… most of which don't concern you…but if she's doing anything to ruin my family it probably includes telling them about us, she knows who you are, where you live and our arrangement." She said holding her hand out for her purse "yes but our arrangement could change then the cops got nothing on us" he smirked letting her grab hold of the purse only to pull her closer "you live a very complicated life, and I'm offering you to simplify it" he kissed her softly "thank you" she pulled away "but like I said I gotta go"

She rushed out fumbling her phone she finally calling lip "what the fuck……what a bitch! I'll be at the alibi in ten minutes" she hung up the phone

It seemed like forever to arrive at the local bar, when she got there she swung open the door rushing forward "you came" Lip noticably drunk commented "of course I fucking came what else would I do?" She asked taking the stool next to him. He shrugged "I dunno those clients of yours all seem to want to make a kept woman out of you figured you finally took one of them up on it"

"Nah, they ain't got nothin on you" she smiled "but what the fuck you doing here shouldn't we be leaving or something?" She asked. "I don't think driving off into the sunset is our destiny" he swigged the last of his beer "well sitting here like a drunk idiot isn't your destiny either unless you wanna…" "don't fucking call me Frank" he barked "I'm tired of everyone telling me I'm turning into him"  she nodded "then let's go somewhere, somewhere they don't know Frank, let's start new, hit the restart button on our lives and be the people we coulda been if we weren't Southside" she pleaded.

Finally her cries seem to her through. Lip nodded ",I'm not promising happily ever after, but maybe I can promise quiet, borderline normal…and if that fails us let's just be the districtive couple I've always been saying we are." He shrugged standing or maybe stumbling off his stool . "Good bye Southside, go fuck yourself" he yelled at the bar before the teo of them rushed out the door the faint sounds of sirens in the background

……

They were at the border when Ian finally noticed his phone "pull over" he demanded "Mickey pull over" "what the hell is wrong?" Mick asked annoyed and slightly worried pulling the car over to the dessert sand " I got a weird text from Lip…" "is it about Mandy?" Mick interjected "no, something about Angela…" he reassured him "she's a bitch what she do now?" Mickey asked.

Ian hesitated he knew Mickey hated when people betrayed them, especially snitches. "She's at the cop station" he tried to say calmly "Fffffuck"he dragged our the word hitting  the steering wheel. "Should we go back?" "Did you brother say we should go back?" Mick whipped his head over " no he actually said we should stay away" Ian kept looking at his phone reading and rereading the stupidly shirt text "then why are you talking about going back? the border is right fucking there, don't ditch on me now Gallagher" Mickey starting to get angry "you dragged me all this way, we had this whole fucking gay bonding then and you wanna throw it all away when we are literally fifteen feet away from getting away?"

Ian paused longer than Mickey liked "but they're family what if they need us" he whined "if I go back it won't end well, and I ain't going back inside Ian…so I'm here now, so I'm going across that border…and you're coming with me right?" The worry spilled over his words, his eyes filled with love for Ian, fear that he wouldn't come with him, anxiety to get across while they still had a chance

"Ian!" Mickey was getting tired of the silence "ok" he nodded let's go. Mexico was his idea, Lip told him to go, and now it seemed Mickey needed to be there *let's go, together, I love you Mick, of course I'll follow you" he smiled softly "follow me, this was your bat shit crazy idea" Mick chuckled turning back onto the road and the teo drove into the sunset, to chase their happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end my loves, thanks for reading,   
> Sorry if it's rushed or feels unfinished I think life and books always should have that bit of mystery of what could have happened next   
> And I was starting to lose the voice of the story got some new ideas floating around so look out for those.


End file.
